Whoa! I'm…in Treasure Planet?
by RenegadeVampireGirl
Summary: Re-vamped: deleted the old one this one will be much better : what happens when and average punkish girl named violet gets transported to the world of Treasure Planet? Well lets take a look and find out? I DON'T OWN TREASURE PLANET! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY. I ONLY OWN ANY AND ALL OCS CREATED FOR THIS STORY!
1. Description

Whoa! I'm….in Treasure Planet?

Jim/Oc

Name: Violet Clearwater

Age: 16 (Jims 17)

Height: an inch or 2 shorter than Jim

Eyes: Deep green with yellow around the iris

Hair: originally brown but dyed black with purple tips, waist length normally wavy and down and long bangs that reach the end of her nose if not a bit longer that are usually pulled over one of her eyes.

Look I know some things in the story may not be correct as in the movie but it's a fan fic I can add things if I want please no negative comments or flamers. Productive and helpful comments are appreciated. I realize that Jim is really 16 in the movie but I can make him one year older if I want.

It may be a bit confusing at first but in time you'll understand lol but in a nutshell Violet is in our world but from out of nowhere she finds herself in the movie Treasure planet and mind u there will be a mature warning on a few because of language. This is my first fanfic. Let me know how I did.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Violet! Get your lazy ass up." screeched Meredith voice. 'Great it's going to be one of those days… again.' I rolled my eyes and stretched a bit to get myself moving, and then as I was just about to throw off the covers, when they were pulled off of me, and glaring, with her blue-green eyes flashing at me, was Meredith (or mother). I call her Meredith now because I've basically disowned her as my family. She was the only one around now though. Everyone else is either dead or wouldn't let me move in with them, I don't know why maybe it was just the way I looked. You know how it is, you dress different and people think your evil or something like that. She was never really an overprotective mother, but she wasn't the most caring one either. She had a slim but fit figure, I don't know how though with as much as she drinks and eats now a days. And before you ask we're on well-fare mainly cause most places I applied for to work I was too young and Meredith lost her job and wasn't really looking for one.

"When I call you better be up next time, you good-for-nothing little whore!" 9 years ago I would have busted out crying and pleading for her not to call me this and that, trying to keep her happy and not have to worry about being hit, which was unavoidable anyway. But, now I'm 16 and I know better.

"I was just about to get up, Meredith." Venom dripped with every word that spilled out of my mouth while giving her a glare that could make most anyone else shrink back into a corner and shut up.

"Don't you talk to me with that tone of voice, young lady, or so help me…" I cut her off while sitting up in bed.

"Or what? You poor excuse for a mother?" She growled and just stomped out of my room, slamming the door which made some of my pictures hanging on the walls quiver slightly. I rolled my eyes at her. Usually, she would lock me out of the house or send me to my room without food at all for days at a time. But I was able to scale out my window and just go to a fast food place not too far away, eat, and climb back into my bed before she even decided to check up on me. I decided to get up, and went into the bathroom and I began to take a quick shower, washing my hair quickly while listening to Evanescence's 'Tourniquet' on my smallish stereo. The bathroom was small just standard stuff although the shower was an addition because only master bedrooms would have anything in the bathroom connected into the bedroom only separated by the door. Anyway the shower had tiles on the wall and floor with glass doors and Silver knobs and showerhead. The bathroom was linoleum with the sink being like marble with wooden cabinets underneath. After I finished washing off my hair and body and left the music playing as I walked into my room after drying my feet somewhat so I would slip and kill myself. It wasn't much: small with a bed, a computer, a reasonably good sized TV, and a dresser with a large mirror. Even though it was small, it was still mine. The walls of the room stated that to anyone who walked in.

The walls were painted a deep red color with a black ceiling, candles hanging on the all of the walls along with a few pictures of my dad and me. There was also a small picture of Meredith holding me while still in the hospital. She was smiling at whoever was taking the picture with a much smaller me in her arms asleep with Antony's arm over her shoulders. Actually, I think that's the only time she's smiled at me. There were also a few posters of my favorite bands such as Evanescence, HIM, NickelBack, Korn, Nightwish, Michael Jackson, the Birthday Massacre and yes even P!nk I may seem like a total poser but in my opinion I'm just different. Black curtains hung in front of my good-sized windows. If anyone still had any doubt that the room was mine, there were also a few stylized dragons I had painted onto the walls to make it look like my bed was in the line of their deadly fire as the flames spelled out my name. Sure, it wasn't professional, but I took pride in my art, it was the one thing that I could do that I felt at peace and that I was able to be perfect.

Don't get me wrong I love myself, flaws and all, but you know sometimes you just want to have something that you, yourself can excel personally. My bed was an antique, wood with intricate designs on the head board and in order to keep as much room as I could in my room it was a twin instead of a full size. The bed wasn't made and you could see the deep purple cotton sheets and the almost bronze looking comforter that felt silky to the touch and extremely fluffy, yes I used the word fluffy. Well, anyway, at one point I took out the plain tan carpet that had covered my floor and replaced it with dark wood. At the time Meredith was still working and I had done this little "project" when she was out at work or she was out drinking and having to sleep at someone house or something like that. Don't ask me who she never brought any of her friends over to the house even when Antony was alive. It'd make me wonder sometimes why but then maybe she was hanging out with people who she knew well she should bring home with her while her child was still young and her husband.

"Well, better get dressed and down stairs before it gets back up here yet again." I mumbled as I looked in the mirror over my wooden dresser. I decided to wear my baggy black pants with black boots and a long sleeved T, which had purple as the main color with a giant pair of green cat eyes with the phrase 'Lucky 13' underneath. As an extra touch for my own comfort, I cut the collar somewhat low to the point that people could see my collar bone. Then as a final touch to my outfit, a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves. As soon as I was dressed, I quickly brushed out my hair, making the now semi-dry curls turn to soft waves.

Then I pulled it into a low ponytail, and began to put on my makeup: purple eye shadow, black mascara, black eye liner that made the corners longer making my long eyelashes stand out even more than usual and deep red lipstick (it could be crossed between red and purple). I made one last check to make sure I had everything, and I opened my door while grabbing a single choker that hung on the knob. It had a bloodstone wrapped a bit in metal and hung delicately on black lace. Before I went down stairs I went back to the mirror , while setting the choker on my neck , and took a look at myself as I thought about my dad and Meredith.

I always wondered why he married her, I guess maybe she was different then, maybe she wasn't such a drinker and she was actually nice to everyone around her, I don't know. What really made me sad was that I looked more like Meredith than I ever would have liked. Don't get me wrong I think she's an attractive woman but her look just didn't fit me. I had her almond shaped eyes and her facial construction the only thing I knew I had from my dad, that stood out, was his eye color though mine did have a bit of blue specs cause of Meredith. As I thought about Meredith I then remembered I had her hair color but thank god I dyed my hair black and purple I didn't want to look even more like HER than I already do, but at least I got my dads genes for my thick hair. I sometimes find it odd that I got Meredith's hair color yet I had my dads' thickness….I really don't know what to call it. I thought about Meredith for a while she had an olive tone skin with freckles across her shoulders and a few on her arms.

Blue almond shaped eyes thin extremely curly brown hair that was just passed her shoulders and pixie-like ears. Like, you know how some people have that little point on their ears, that's what she has. I absentmindedly touched my ears and turned my head to the side slightly. I did have a slight point but not enough to look like I had her ears and they were a bit more flat against my head. That I was thankful for my dad he didn't have the ears that stuck out like a sore thumb. 'Maybe I should get my ears pierced finally.' I thought on a side note but it was only for a brief second then I fixed my bangs over my right eye. I turned away from the mirror in the bathroom and I then began my slow decent down the stairs and into the kitchen. The best I could remember about my dad, Antony, he was a fit man and always had a smiles on his face every time he came home he had somewhat crooked teeth even after having braces but I don't think I could have pictured him any other way actually. He had round green/yellow eyes, like mine, and deeply tanned skin, short thick hair that was always brushed back professionally. He had a sharp facial construction he looked almost Elvin. He was tall, well compared to Meredith; he was at least 5'8. He, again, had the flat against the head ears. He had worked at a college as an art teacher. Meredith did work part time at a TJ Max at one time but I don't know what happened with that. Anyway, back to Antony, I remember him picking me up on his shoulders and taking me for walks to the park and get ice cream.

'No! Quit it Violet, stop remembering. You can't bring him back.' I scolded myself I was already on the brink of tears thinking about him. I Loved Antony, I mean, he was my dad but he was always someone a child could look up to. Remembering Antony was like rubbing salt and lemon juice on a fresh cut, but then again in this situation it was an old cut. But I'm still upset about Antony leaving me and Meredith alone. I know it wasn't his idea to die by getting hit by a truck driver, who not only was drunk but also driving far faster than the speed limit. I shook my head and blinked away the tears and checked my make-up and left the mirror and the memories behind as I headed down stairs to face reality.

A/N: Well let me know what you think so far. I know Jim wasn't in this one and he may not be for the next few chapters.


	3. Friends and Bruises

Chapter 2

Friends and Bruises

I finally made my way into the kitchen, shaking the memories away, as Meredith was chugging down a bottle of vodka. Then, she noticed me and glared.

"It's about time, Violet." Her eyes were showing signs of her being hung-over from the previous night. You know the white of her eyes were almost red and the bags from previous night of lack of sleep didn't improve her looks either. "You need to do your chores before you do anything else. I'll be upstairs. If I even think you're not kept busy, I'll send you out on your own." she growled, and began to walk upstairs. I rolled my eyes as I knew the minute that she hit her bed she'd be out like a light, possibly cuddling the vodka bottle. I also knew her so well that this current threat was just empty she would give that threat once in a while and it hasn't happened. So, I began to clean the kitchen as my first chore before breakfast just to be sure that Meredith was asleep. While I finished up, I made myself just some French toast, which turned out like something you'd find at a restaurant like IHOP or Denny's. Being alone most of the time and having Meredith usually too drunk to cook, I had to teach myself how to cook; it was a good thing that we had some cookbooks stored in the cabinets. I was able to learn with surprising speed, I'm usually a fast learner in everything I did, which makes me almost happy. The kitchen was painted an off white color with a cream colored trim.

The kitchen was made of wood that was painted and kept in perfect condition where as the counter was just plain white vinyl. The kitchen was open no doorways or short halls. Just a small kitchen in a larger room placed against the wall and from the center of the kitchen you could see the living room which was painted a very light blue color with old hand-me-down furniture from Antony's mother after she had passed. You could also see the small dining room that was painted the same blush-ish color as the living room. The dining room set consisted of a dark wood table with matching chairs that had small carvings on the backs of the chairs. The design made it look so much older than it really was, one would think I carved the chairs because of the small ornate designs that seemed so dark or punkish. As soon as I had finished eating, I rinsed off my plate and loaded the dishwasher and ran it and started cleaning the rest of the house. The cleaning didn't take too long since I had been doing this for sometime, and I knew Meredith's standards of how things should be cleaned. All I had to do was sweep the hardwood floors and dust any pieces of furniture that needed it and wash any glass windows that I may have missed the day before.

By the time I was done it was about 10:30, funny I thought it would have been a lot later than that. I crept up the stairs as quiet as I could which was pretty difficult sometimes, mainly cause the stairs liked to creak softly, to check on Meredith. She, of course, was still passed out by the time I had gotten up the stairs. I quietly walked into her room and pulled the bottle softly away from Meredith's grasp and put it on her small metal like side table. She had stirred a little as I held my breath waiting for the worst, but she just turned over falling back to sleep. Then I had sighed softly while grabbing a light yellow knit blanket that she kept at the foot of her bed and covered her from the waist down. I know she hasn't been the best mother but despite what she has ever done to me she was my mother and had to take care of her since no one else would and she wouldn't help herself. I crept my way out of her room shutting the door as quiet as can be and headed to my room. From my room I retrieved my small black messenger bag with my wallet and keys and my black helmet. As I was leaving instead of walking down the stairs I slid down the dark wood rail so I wouldn't make the stairs creak again.

After getting off the rail I walked out of the place I was supposed to call home opening and closing the light wood door. I had my black Harley and decided to take a ride to the Boarders that had a small café in the corner of the store. This bookstore was one of the few places I found serenity in, the one that I could feel like I could be my own person and try to rid myself of any worries and cares. I started my bike which roared to life happily I smiled and listened to it run for a few seconds. Just as I put my black helmet on I saw the front door fly open up and out came a red eyed and somewhat hung-over Meredith. I started to back up as quick as I could, making sure not to hit anything and as soon as the back wheel hit the street I raced off not wanting to hang around any longer. The last thing I heard was Meredith screaming something incoherent toward me, although I couldn't tell what she said because 1) I had my helmet on and 2) I couldn't hear her over the roar of my bike. I sped off down a few streets of the neighborhood before I started to slow down. The last thing I need was to get a ticket from the police again and get my bike taken away from me. Because if that happened I really couldn't go anywhere away from the house, besides walking, but some places were just too far and it would take me almost three hours to get there. Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to sound lazy but it's just faster getting to my destination with my bike.

~forward to the bookstore/café~

I parked my bike not far from the store, and took off my helmet. With my bag slung across my shoulder, I walked into the shop. Instantly, the mixed scent of coffee and books filled the air. I gave a soft half smile as I headed in the direction of my favorite genres. I loved mystery, adventure, and the occasional romance now and then. I loved the rush that the mystery and adventure books gave me. And I suppose I liked feeling of what I thought was some form of affection, as if someone could even care about me, as the hero often did with the heroine. Now I know I just sounded like one of those girls who hate themselves and don't want to find love. I'm not like that I promise, I want to find love someday but who knows when that will happen. Though I do complain to myself that almost all books involved, had the heroine be a woman who couldn't do anything to help save herself, I'm so sorry but that was a bit too…should I say cliché?

It was just like the story of Cinderella over and over again just different situations and time periods. But the books I chose were fantastic all the same. I guess in a weird sense for me, at least, the adventure stories gave me a small light of hope that I could do something better with my life than having to wait on my so-called mother like a servant. I grabbed a few books, some I have read before but they were the kind of books that you couldn't read just the one time. You know what I mean everyone has a book or a series/trilogy that they like to read more than once. With an armful of books I began to walk over to the café and ordered a vente white mocha with extra whipped cream, as I was getting out my small black leather wallet to pay for my coffee I heard a familiar male voice.

"Back again eh, Violet? You know we'll have to start charging you rent if you keep this up." I looked up and to my left to find the source of the voice. It was my best friend Adam Martinez. I looked up and gave him my infamous half smile.

"You know it Adam. Well I keep showing up and you don't give me the bill that's your fault." We both chuckled a bit and as I finished paying I moved off to the side setting the books on a nearby counter that they didn't use as we started talking. Adam was a nice guy, he was a fit young man with long black hair and well tanned skin and had honey colored, almond shaped eyes which accented his strong jaw line. He was born here the same as me in the good town of Colorado Springs.

"So how are you and your boyfriend doing Ad?" I asked using the nickname I had given him when we had first became friends in freshmen year. He gave me a crooked smile and leaned over the counter slightly while his arms crossed casually over his chest.

"You mean Sam? He's fine he went to his aunts in California this week, she hasn't been feeling so hot lately." His eyes glazed over with a deep sadness most likely out of concern for his lovers' aunt, though he was probably sad that he wouldn't see Sam for a week.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But before you know it the week will be over and his aunt will be fine." I gave him my half-smile trying to re-assure him while putting my hand on his shoulder. I hadn't smiled a real smile in the longest time the half smile was all I could do. And before any of you reading this say anything yes Adam has a boyfriend and you know there are people who are like that I don't have a problem with them. In my opinion everyone should be with who they love despite what the gender is. Anyway back to my story. Sam O'Bryan he was a very skinny, fit young man short auburn colored hair and pale blue round eyes with fairly white skin. They both had complimented each other well together. He gave e a smile and put his hand over mine.

"I know and thanks for trying Letty." I scrunched up my nose a bit, I really didn't like the nick name he gave me, it made me think he was calling me lettuce you know, but it made him happy so I just let it go. I mean he's my best friend besides teasing each other even with the ridiculous nick names I could never be upset with him

"Well I better get back to work I'll see you around ok?" I smiled and nodded as his back became upright once again instead of being hunched over the counter.

"Alright Ad I'll see you tomorrow same time, same place." We both smiled and gave each other pecks on the cheeks and we departed. Adam was bisexual but, he knows I won't date him and he knows I wouldn't be the 'other woman' so to speak. I also think would just be awkward we had been friends since the beginning of middle school and we always updated each other about our lives. Well of course he doesn't know too much about Meredith more out of the fact of how I would rather not have to try and pry Adam off of Meredith. He was like a big brother to me and had always said if anyone was hurting me that he'd beat them to death. Believe me when I say that he is not bluffing when it comes to his threats I had a boyfriend at one time and he had slapped me only once and when Adam found out I had to pry him off before he had even laid a hand on him. I didn't want to have Adam end up going to juvenile hall or prison just because he was acting like an overprotective brother.

I grabbed my books and then sat down at a solitary table that was put into the corner where there were windows all around. I began to read one of the few books I collected getting lost into the world of fiction. The time had passed quickly as I finished my caffeinated drink and closed my last book. It was almost nightfall as the colors of the sky danced in shades of pinks, blues, and oranges, with some yellow here and there as if an enormous fire had been started and was headed toward the store. I placed the books back where they belonged and threw the now empty cup away, practically running to my bike and starting up the engine while putting my bag in front of me so I could be sure it wouldn't catch in the wheel or something like that and putting on my helmet and freeing my hair of its bond and let it tumble down my back in black and purple waterfall. I raced home, carefully which, trust me, is really hard to do because I'm trying to get home fast but not so fast that I will get into trouble with the law.

I made it home just as the street lights began to flicker on in their different colors and I had parked my bike in the driveway and took off my helmet and carried it with me to the front door. As I entered the door I thought I was in the clear hoping Meredith had gone back to bed while waiting for me to come home and fell asleep. But then again my luck hasn't always been the best, as soon as I had the door closed and locked and I had turned around just to be greeted with a hard slap on my cheek, which in turn made me drop my helmet and it rolled to a soft stop where the eye opening was literally staring at the scene. I winced slightly at the sting and hissed slightly from the pain.

"You little bitch! Where the hell have you been." she screamed at the top of her lungs, but she didn't give me any chance to answer before she punched my shoulder, making me stumble to the floor. She kicked me in the in my rib cage on my right side and I let out a small gasp of pain. She had kicked hit a previous bruise that was still sensitive from a few nights ago. My rib was in the same condition, bruised and still sore. She then grabbed my hair roughly making me look at her; I glared despite the pain I was feeling in my cheek, rib cage and scalp.

"Next time you leave this house, don't you dare show your face around here!" She had finally let go of my hair, which made me drop as I held myself up with my right arm, and she plopped on the couch, beginning to drink another bottle of liquor and watch the television. I held my side as I had slowly picked myself up still holding my side a bit and grabbed my helmet off the floor and fixed my bag back on my shoulder and I began to walk upstairs into my room. After putting my helmet and my messenger bag down by the door way and locking the door itself I went into the bathroom and took off my shirt, leaving only my black bra on my torso, and found a bruise the size of a grapefruit forming in a sickening dark yellow color and beginning to darken in the middle. I felt like it looked like a weird tattoo or birthmark. I slid my fingers over the bruise and winced slightly, it was extremely sensitive and I applied more pressure to it and gritted my teeth. I always applied more pressure to my bruises that way if I ever had hit it by bumping the bruise on something I already knew what the pain would feel like and know what I'm in for. Now I'm only going to say this once don't forget it, I do NOT enjoy pain.

"Damn it." I cursed out loud. I then took a look at my face; my cheek was just a light pink color. Maybe it won't form a bruise or if anything just a small bruise. I have to admit one thing about Meredith she was stronger than she looks, especially with her slim body that was almost anorexic like. I'm just thankful for the fact that she's never broken a bone or made it so I had to get any stitches for anything. I left my shirt sprawled on the bathroom floor and put my hair tie on the bathroom sink, leaving my hair down and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

A/N: The movie Treasure planet will be in the next chapter I promise! ^_^ Gimmie suggestions if ya got 'em!


	4. Strange Occurrence

Chapter 3

Strange Occurrence

I began to change into my PJ's which consisted of a pair of black cotton pants and a tank top that was also black, but with the word 'Angel' on the front written in thick red cursive letters. I tossed my clothes aside, pulled out a large dark brown duffle bag, and began to pack. This was the last time I was going to deal with her and the abuse she's always been giving me. I used to think about running off from Meredith several times but up until now I never really had the strength for it mentally or physically. My plan for tomorrow was for me to do my chores as usual, and as soon as she either left home or passed out, I would leave on my bike with my bag and never look back. So, I packed mostly clothes, but in the side pockets I put a brush, small bottles filled with soap, shampoo and conditioner that smelt like pomegranates and mangos, a new tube of toothpaste, toothbrush, and my makeup. I just had to pack the things that Antony had given me, before he died 10 years ago, which was a small Silver mirror that had engraved lace-like designs on the back and my black lace choker that had a bloodstone hanging on it. I also had packed my iPod along with some headphones and small speakers to go with it for when I want to listen to my iPod but the buds start hurting my ears. Last but not least was my black and red Warlock guitar that I bought not too long ago. I was able to get it pretty cheap since one of Adams friend, Damien, was selling it since he was moving and didn't want to take it since he wasn't playing it anymore.

He had even left me some sheets of music for me to practice as I learned the notes. The song selection wasn't really my taste but I learned the music anyway especially since Damien had given them to me without any extra money. The sheets of music consisted of the instrumental of Teenage Dream, which I found out he was using this music to propose to his girl I had to pick fun at him but he said it worked. There was also WhattaYa Want From Me by Adam Lambert and P!nk. I had taught myself how to play with the help of my school, and the computer. I put the duffel bag and the guitar in its case, and put both next to the bed, then set my alarm for about 7:00 so Meredith wouldn't come in and see the bag packed and hit me again saying 'how could you even think of leaving after all I did for you,' Kind of thing. I popped in one of my favorite movies, 'Treasure Planet'; it was the one movie that helped me feel stronger. I know it seems odd that someone like me likes a Disney movie and least of all one that was based off Treasure Island, but it is one of my favorites. Just as I placed the DVD into place and the DVD player started up, I heard a sudden crack of thunder and saw a flash of lightning outside my window. I smirked; I loved nights like this, though sometimes the sound of thunder scared me, don't any of you laugh you have your own fears too.

Hearing the rain patter softly against my window helped me to relax; I even opened the window just about half an inch so the purified air would enter my room. As I let the introduction of the movie play out with the previews of movies that were supposed to come out, I went to the bathroom and washed my face, taking the makeup off. Soon the credits were over and the actual introduction to the movie began to play, and I literally jumped into my bed the springs bouncing me off the bed about a foot in the air. After I finished bouncing I got myself comfortable by lying flat on my stomach and braiding my hair loosely so I wouldn't have to take extra time combing it out the next day. I smiled as I began to drift off to sleep, thinking of adventure right as Doctor Doppler was talking Sarah into letting Jim sail after treasure planet came into view on the screen. I fell into a dreamless sleep, for how long I don't know but soon a loud crash of thunder sounded extremely close to my window. It was as if someone had shot a gun infront of my ear a had sat up in my bed with my heart pounded hard in my chest and opened my eyes quickly, though the minute I sat up I felt like I was falling,

I couldn't see anything it was completely black. I was only able to see that, for some reason, my bag and guitar case were falling right beside me. At first, I thought it was Meredith's doing and somehow she had somehow had got into my room and somehow threw me and my stuff out the window. Then again I had locked my door, how in the hell would she have got into my room without me waking up? Don't get me wrong I can sleep like a rock but usually with my door is being slammed opened or even just plain opened I could hear it. The door creaks really loud and it irritated me but at the same time I liked it, it was like a small alarm system. I looked down and I hadn't seen any signs of a floor so I placed my arms over my head in a cross motion, hoping if, and when, I did fall on the hard ground it would help break my fall and that only one of my arms would break in the process. But the hard fall never came. Yes, fell I know I hit the floor, but not nearly hard enough for me to get hurt except for maybe a sore arm and I fell back into unconsciousness. The next thing I knew I was waking up laying on a cobblestone street on my stomach with me in my PJ's no less. Now that's a crime scene waiting to happen.

"This is just perfect," I mumbled to myself. "I've got to find a place to change." I began to look around quickly, and it was only then did I realize there were strange creatures just walking along like nothing was new. I shook my head, thinking, 'This can't be real I must've hit my head. I'm seeing things.' So, of course, I did what any sane person would do I decided to pinch myself. Ouch! Nope I'm definitely not dreaming but if I'm not then how the flip did I get here?

"Well, it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," I mumbled, and began to walk into an ally. Not the best choice of places to change, I mean seriously how many horror movies had something happen in an ally? But it looked like no one was even there. I made sure of that before I started to change in the shadows, just to be safe that no one was watching. I picked out a simple outfit consisting of black baggy pants, deep red top whose sleeves hung off of my shoulders, and a black leather vest that had a few pockets in the sides, my lace choker and finally, my leather, fingerless gloves. As soon as I was dressed, I folded my PJ's and placed them neatly into my bag and zipped it closed, and then I quickly combed out my hair while looking into my small mirror while placing my bangs over my right eye. After I figured my hair was acceptable I threw the brush back into the pocket of the duffle bag.

While moving closer to the light, I apply my make-up grey and Silver eye shadow and deep red lipstick. As soon as I was sure that my hair didn't look too much like a complete mess, I put the brush back into my bag, re-zipping it, then quickly put on my boots and began to walk out of the ally with my guitar case in hand and my bag slung across my shoulder, looking around. Everything seemed so familiar. Instead of on water, boats just seemed to be floating in space. Soon realization hit me, sometimes I feel so stupid I can be really oblivious sometimes, 'I'm…at Montressor Spaceport? But that's…impossible that would have to mean, I somehow wound up in treasure planet?' I thought as I shook my head as if it would all just fade away and I'd be back into my room staring at the TV or sleep walking. But with no avail when I opened my eyes I was still at Montressor spaceport. 'How did I even get here? Now I know I must have hit my head, but this can't be real.' I knew deep down that I wanted this to be real, and amazingly, it was.

I don't know how this could have happened, things like this don't just don't happen and if it did nobody spoke of it. Oh well what mattered now is it did happen and it happened to me for some reason and I should just enjoy it. With my duffel bag slung over my shoulder and guitar case in hand, I began walking along the sides of the buildings trying to find the ship that I knew I'd recognize. Both people and aliens alike didn't seem to notice me as I walked by or maybe they did with the way I was dressed and just didn't stare at me for a long period of time like the town did with Belle in the movie Beauty and The beast. Oh well, who knows I wasn't really paying attention to them I kept my eye out on the scenery. I ended up asking for directions to where the ships were docked from a weird looking fuzz ball of a man.

"Excuse me sir." I started to try and grab his attention the polite way first. He had heard me with a ladder in his hands…or paws well whatever they are. His eyes scanned over me and I saw that suspicious little glint in his eyes that men get when they have less than noble things on their mind. But I brushed it off and gave my half smile and continued to wait for him to speak.

"Hello little lady, what can I do for you. You're kind of young to be out her alone aren't you?" A small crooked smile was creeping across his face and I had inwardly rolled my eyes. Seriously even here the men were like animals when a woman came his way. But then again I could have taken this as a compliment because he could have thought I was good looking but at the same time I was really iffy because I know I don't look like I'm legal age especially in this outfit. Any way back to the little alien dude, his voice was gruff which had made me think that he was at least in his late 30's to early 40's. His fur was a red orange color or if you prefer ginger,

"Could you tell me where the RLS Legacy is docked at?" he seemed a little disappointed and his demeanor had changed from friendly to leave me alone.

"It's the second birth on your right miss." He then stomped off before I could say thank you. Actually I think it may have been the same guy that Jim and Doppler talked to. The minute I thought about that I wondered when I came in was it before or after those two passed by. It could have been either seeing that he was carrying the ladder he could have been taking it to where he and the robot were going to work or he was taking it somewhere to put it away. I didn't even think of asking I think I'm in a weird enough situation as it is the last thing I need is for someone to tell Jim and the good doctor that some girl was asking about them, seriously how weird would that be? I followed the short little fuzzy dude's directions and there it was, the RLS Legacy. The movie didn't do it justice; the ship was magnificent!

The colors were so rich and they almost seemed to dance against the sunlight and even from where I was standing I could see the hustle and bustle of the crew. I started thinking, maybe I was born in the wrong time period or dimension. I mean I loved the older ships and even the fashion of the later time periods I started walking toward it, hoping that they'd let me board the ship mainly cause I wanted to see treasure planet with my own eyes but where else would I go if they didn't? I'd work off the debt if they did, and I would definitely work hard. I'm sure I would hate doing some of the more disturbing jobs on the ship. But hey, what other chance would I get to sail through space and see the 'loot of a thousand worlds' while fighting off pirates and sailing through space? What other chances would I get? Even if I could find my way back home or if all this is a dream. You know how often the same dream happens for me? Never I tell you!

I had to take this chance and make it count for as long as I was here. I sighed as I was now in front of the wooden gang plank and I stared up at the ship. I had butterflies in my stomach. If they were good or bad I couldn't tell you but the feeling of uneasiness and uncertainty was there. I took a deep breath and began to make my way up the gangplank and as I finally reached the floor of the ship I saw a familiar figure, Mr. Samuel Arrow, as he shouted orders to the men on the ship. No doubt he was preparing it for the journey while. He had extremely broad shoulders and had his arms behind his back in a regal look while dressed in his red gold trim uniform and his black had been placed on his head rather low in my opinion, but hey what do I know? I tapped his shoulder softly while having set the case for my guitar on the floor rather close to my feet.

Since I know everyone on this ship was a pirate thieving was the main job. It was in their blood, I mean who I to say that though am. Back where I was from, back in reality, people didn't have to be pirates to steal something that caught their eye no matter how much it cost or how big it was. He turned and looked down at me slightly without even moving his head. I kind of shrunk back in my mind with the hard stare he was giving me. The words got stuck in my throat almost feeling like I was being suffocated but I could still breath. For a second to me the ship almost felt empty and it was just Arrow and I in an awkward silence for at least a minute or two. Why was I so nervous you may ask? Well picture this, a rock monster/ alien who's at least a few feet taller than you stars down at you with his eyes looking mean as could be. Yea, scary. But, I finally got my nerves together which felt like forever, and I cleared my throat and tried to speak clearly and respectively while trying to maintain eye contact with the man that stood before me.

"May I see the Captain, sir?" he raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak.

"How do you not know I'm the Captain, young ma'am?" I glanced at him absentmindedly brushing my bangs out of my face even though they just fell back into place. I had read somewhere about the colors of the uniforms when the movie had first come out and smiled and stood straight as I could as I answered him back.

"Well, it's your uniform sir. Your overcoat is bright red and gold trimmed one. It shows that you're the second in command, or, the first mate and it the color draw more attention to you. It's in a sense a loud color showing you carry out the captains orders and help maintain the crew. The Captain of the ship would have a blue jacket that would signify their silent command." I couldn't keep the eye contact any longer and I ended up glancing at the floor boards finding a nail all of a sudden interesting. The man was so intimidating he wasn't even staring me down or making an angry face it's just his looks. I know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but you weren't here standing in front of the man.


	5. Captians and Cooks

Chapter 4

Captains and Cooks

Mr. Arrow stared at me intently for a moment, probably contemplating whether he should believe me or not. I looked back at him trying to look as honest as possible and finally after a few minutes without any other words passing between us he finally nodded as he, with a gesture of his hand, led me to the state room after I picked my guitar case up and adjusting my duffel bag. He had walked in front of me and as we had walked up the small flight of stairs that led to the upper deck where I noted the state room was located I ran my free hand on the railing. The wood itself felt as if it had been made from cotton since it was so smooth and soft, which made me even wonder who was the skilled craftsmen who created this masterpiece. When we had finally reached the door Arrow, being the gentlemen he was, had opened the door slowly and gestured for me enter first as I muttered a quiet 'thank you'. As we entered I noticed Amelia who sitting at her desk, also in uniform, well except her hat since she wasn't outside in the sun, it was sitting in the corner of her desk. She was looking over some papers which were more than likely for the voyage. After about a minute or so of Mr. Arrow and me standing there, she finally looked up at us.

"Mr. Arrow, who is this?" she questioned. Her expression was filled with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. I stepped forward so she could get a better look at me, but also so I could look her straight in the eye which was an old habit of mine. In order for me to talk to someone, I'd have to look them straight in the eye, unless I was lying. But, no one knew that here, they'd probably find out sooner or later but there was no point in telling anyone that little detail about me quite yet.

"Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt you but this young woman wished to speak to you." Arrow spoke with his usual posture of his arms behind his back while standing completely straight showing his respect for Amelia.

"I see, and who might you be young lady?" Amelia looked at me with curious cat eyes and I cleared my throat to speak , and to try and settle my nerves as I placed my bag and guitar case on the floor beside me and bowed my head slightly to show the captain respect.

"Captain Amelia, I'm Violet Clearwater, and if it's alright with you, I'd like to sail with you on this voyage. I will work hard to earn my stay here, and I'll stay out of the way when need be." The Captain raised an eyebrow at me, probably thinking I was crazy or something, then spoke with her soft yet commanding voice.

"Ms. Clearwater, why is it that you want to join on this voyage? And why did you not sign up sooner?" I had to think quickly and I glanced at the floor hoping to make this a bit more casual so I wouldn't feel so out of place. If I told her the truth, she would certainly call the authorities and have me taken away to some insane asylum.

"I just heard about it. Earlier, I was out on a vacation with my mother and didn't know about it, before today, Ma'am."

"I see, and, your mother is alright with this Ms. Clearwater?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. I nodded before speaking while my eyes shifted for a split second from her to the floor but I'm pretty sure she saw.

"My mother was more than happy for me to try and sail. She and I have been fighting a lot lately, so when I told her about this, she thought it'd be great for me to be on a ship and learn what I can." I kept looking straight at Captain Amelia, but occasionally glancing at the papers on her desk while telling her the lies. It was the only way to make sure she believed me. After a few minutes of an almost dead silence except for hearing the hustle on the ship of the crew setting the standards to prepare for takeoff, she nodded. I took that as the sign that she believed my story. As I sighed inwardly, she began walking around her desk with a grace only someone with her catlike qualities could have.

"Ms. Clearwater, as being allowed to be a part of this voyage, you will work for the cook, Mr. Silver. You will follow his orders to the letter, and if not, you will be sent home. Am I clear?" she walked up in front of me to where I had to look her in the face. She was indeed beautiful with her cat-like features and her big blue-green eyes.

"Yes ma'am." She seemed pleased that I called her that. Either that, or because I was being proper, which may have seemed impossible with how I looked. My dark makeup probably didn't help much with how I was speaking to her either. As the thought occurred to me, I picked up my bag and guitar case as I was turning to leave and I felt a feminine, clawed hand on my shoulder pulling me back just a bit seeming to get my attention even more so. I looked back over at Amelia with my heart racing; nothing was going through my mind but what if she caught my lie? What if she didn't buy my story at all? What if she thought I was a pirate…oh that would be way worse she'd have me hang if she thought that was a possibility. Although my fears were calmed as she spoke.

"One more thing, Ms. Clearwater, you won't be receiving any special treatment from me just because you're a young woman. You'll be sleeping with the rest of the crew so I don't expect to hear any talk about you having any nightly romances. Such actions will not be tolerated, the last thing I need is a pregnant young lady and having to explain the manner to her mother." Captain Amelia gave me a hard but kind look as she said this. When the phrase 'nightly romances' was said, I must have turned a shade of pink. I never did that sort of thing, and I wasn't looking forward to it now. Sure I had a boyfriend or two but we never got to 'home plate' because the boys couldn't stand me enough, you know being my strange awkward self. Even if I was I wouldn't even think of it with these various creatures walking around the ship.

"I can guarantee, ma'am, there will be no such thing." I assured her with my infamous half smile. If that didn't help, the blush on my face sure did because by now my face surely had changed from pink to a deeper red.

"That'll do, Mr. Arrow, please escort Ms. Clearwater to the sleeping quarters, then the galley, and see that she and Silver get acquainted." He nodded and led me out of the room, and we made our way down to the sleeping quarters. He told me to just pick a hammock and he'd wait at the top of the stairs for me. I put my bag next to one of the hammocks and kept my guitar with me and I had walked up a few steps before Arrows voice stopped me making me look up at him.

"Miss Clearwater you'll have to leave that here." His eyes motioned to my case and I looked down on it sadly.

"Is there anywhere I could keep this somewhere safer?" he had raised an eyebrow and motioned me to step back into the sleeping quarters as he made his decent. As soon as he had reached the floor he looked over and pointed for me to look across the room and there was a small looking door, if Arrow hadn't shown me I don't think I would have noticed. I had tried opening it but it was locked and I looked curiously back at the first mate. He then proceeded to dig into a coat pocket and pulled out a ring of keys and freed one of the keys and handed it to me.

"Don't lose it there is no other key that will unlock that door." He gave me what looked like a smile. I had just nodded and took the key gently and used the key to unlock the door and put my case in it standing up and quickly locked it then placed the key on the inside of my boot. I turned back to see Arrow walking up the steps so I quickly went back to Arrow, not wanting to make him wait. He then strode onward, and we descended a small flight of stairs into the galley. I walked beside him, following his route until we came to a room that had a delicious smell in the air. The faint sound of whistling could be heard in the poorly lit room and a familiar shadow of a male figure stood at the counter. The male had animalistic qualities I'm not entirely sure of what kind of animal but you just had to look at his face, maybe he was based off a lion? Oh I don't know and I'm not going to really think much on it because I know if I do I'm sure my head would explode. As I thought about it I shook my head and vowed that from now on this wasn't a movie I belonged here and I'd never go back to what used to be my home. Mr. Arrow began to speak in a harsh tone, showing again that his authority was higher than a cook's.

"Mr. Silver!" The whistling immediately stopped, and the old cyborg chuckled a bit. The cook wore a red bandana on his head, a gold or bronze earring in his ear, a white t-shirt that was covered with an apron, and blue and red striped pants. The shirt and apron only accentuated his round stomach. On one leg wore a long stocking that I guessed was a knee high and an old style looking brown, leather shoe with a buckle. It seemed that this leg was actually his, as opposed to his other one: machine.

"Mr. Arrow…sir! Had I known you were going to bring such a fine young lass to grace my humble galley, I would've prepared something splendid worthy of this encounter." He chuckled again and turned toward us, showing his mechanical parts. Yep, one leg was definitely robotic as was his eye and arm.

"I present to you Violet Clearwater. She will be joining our voyage, and the Captain orders that she'll be in your care." Silver coughed a bit at this, since he was drinking some sort of liquid. No doubt it could have been rum, and no that's not a pun on the old song that everybody only seems to know the first line of.

"Begging your pardon sir, but this is no place for a young lass to be running around, especially with all the other men aboard this ship." Silver tried to weasel his way out of this, while motioning to me and I just stood there a little peeved with being judged on my gender and it's not like I can't take care of myself with these guys…okay maybe only some like the alien with only two arms or the head alien but none of the bigger guys. I had just crossed my arms over my chest while the two had their little…'argument' if you can even call it that since Arrow was going to win no matter what Silver could say.

"Captains orders! Be sure she's kept busy." Arrow left, after raising his voice to Silver, without wanting to hear another word and Silver nodded slowly even though by then Arrows figure was already walking up the steps up to the deck. When Arrow left Silver and I there alone in the galley in an awkward silence we stared at each other for a few seconds before we heard Arrow spouting orders once again at the crew, breaking the silence.

"So, the Captain stuck you down here, eh?" I nodded and gave my infamous half smile.

"Yeah, but it isn't too bad. I wanted to come along, and I did tell her that I would do what I was told." 'For once' I thought. Silver seemed somewhat surprised at what I had to say, and chuckled and began to strike up conversations with me. After that, and he started the preparation for what he called his 'famous bonzabeast stew'. How do I know you ask? Well I recognized the ingredients from the movie as he pulled them out. He taught me the names of the ingredients and how to prepare some of the foods. Although it helped a bit more when he showed me his small booklet that he had kept in his pant pocket that held scribbled down recopies with great detail. I was just happy that I was able to read his writing, it was almost chicken scratch, and smudges from possible foods, did NOT help either. The book was a small little tanned leather that was bound by a leather strap holding the pages in and the front and back cover shut. The cover was beat up showing extensive use over years that he has had it and the strap look liked it has been replaced several times. During the time we had, we talked about nothing in particular. I told him about what I liked to do in my free time which was playing my guitar, singing and drawing.

I also like to dance but I think I will keep that to myself for the time being, especially since it wasn't the type of dancing for this time. After I had finished telling him about my hobbies he had suggested some time on the ship I should perform for the crew to enlighten their spirits or something. It made me blush a bit I had a slight case of stage fright when it came to me performing in front of a live audience. We made a light sort of friendship. Then, the orders being shouted stopped for awhile. After a moment, I could hear Arrow's steps overhead, along with a few other pairs which were obviously much lighter than his. The footsteps came closer, and soon voices could be heard, clearly irritated, or at the very least upset as they came closer and down the stairs in the galley. I didn't look up, concentrating on getting the other ingredients that Silver needed for his stew. I was able to sense who would be soon coming down the stairs as I got the vegetable like ingredients' and I began to cut them into small pieces relatively fast as Silver looked at me with surprised eyes at my speed almost hypnotized by it.

"Lass, ever thought of bein' a cook?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"Not really Silver, I love cooking, don't get me wrong. But it's not something I'm passionate about." He was about to say something till a familiar voice boomed in. Silver and I departed to our self assigned stations and began to make the actual preparations for the stew. The sounds of a bulky, clunky metal descended down the sturdy wooden stairs.

"That woman! That…Feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" said a male in his maybe late 20's, I had to hold back my half smile cause his voice sounded so whiney like a little kid who got sent to his room without dessert or something. Then another voice, a boy that sounded like he might be around my age, maybe older, stated,

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables." Arrow had finally heard enough as his regal and harsh tone of voice was sure to silence the two complaining idiots he was escorting to the galley. I had watched this movie at least a dozen times and I imagined the scene that was playing out in my head as Arrow spoke finally while putting his hands on the shoulders of the two complainers.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our Captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." Silver was once again whistling during this lovely conversation, and again, he was interrupted by Arrow and a few others.

"Mr. Silver?" Arrow questioned, getting the cyborg's attention. 'Whoa, déjà vu' I thought this was just way to similar to when I was brought down by Arrow not that long ago. I think Silver had resumed his whistling, probably to keep the façade that he was all work and no play kind of guy. This was a total lie, you'd know this if you actually watched the movie although, I'm sure you have otherwise you probably wouldn't be reading this.


	6. New Members

Chapter 5

New Members

Silver has stopped whistling while glancing at Arrow and company as he began to rub his hands on his apron as he spoke with a catty grin across his features. I had glanced over at him as I was finishing up cutting the ingredients as the scene played out and what I didn't see since my back was turned I played out in my minds eye.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir! Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley, had I known I'd have tucked in me shirt." He chuckled again and began to tuck only about half of his apron into his pants. The whole time he spoke it seemed to me that he was over acting, but then again he no one knew he was a pirate, except me of course but again no one knew that I know everything and anything about this place. Well mostly everything at lease with upcoming events cause I didn't know about the different species of aliens or anything of that sort. Silver seemed like he was just trying to keep up his impression of just an old cook.

"I'd like you to meet Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Arrow stated as the Doppler stepped forward offering his yellow gloved hand with somewhat a smugish look on his face. As the doctor in the ridiculous suit stepped forward and held out his hand to shake with Silver. Silver chuckled as his eyes scanned over Doctor Doppler's space suit thingy and a smile was still across his face when he spoke.

"Love thee outfit Doc." The Doc, being either startled or self conscious, tried to block the laser from scanning anywhere by covering, umm, his body.

"Well, uh, thank you. Love the eye. " I softly chuckled and shook my head at the Doc's reaction to the 'scan' I mean it was a laser light eye not an x-ray eye. "Um, this young lad is Jim Hawkins." I now turned remembering to not be rude …For now anyway. I took a good look at the two new members in the kitchen. Doppler had a dark tone and extended nose, much like a k9's and black beady eyes with small, circular glasses and his hair pulled back into a small stub of a tail that hung down his neck. His outfit, well underneath the suit, I wasn't sure of because for all I knew is he had a different set of clothes than he wore throughout the whole movie or something. But the suit made him look much like a metal yellow and tan pear. I wondered on how he could let someone talk him into getting that ridiculous thing. I had searched through my memory of the movie and I remembered it was a woman…well a two headed sales woman who sold it to him and I do admit sometimes woman are relentless when it comes to sales especially if it's something that a person doesn't need.

I finally let my eyes wonder over to Jim to see what he would look like now and the minute my eyes fell upon him I felt my chest tighten a little bit, I don't know what for though. Anyway, Jim was at least an inch or two taller than me, he wore a black jacket with, what looked like to be, large buckles. The jacket covered a tan shirt that was ripped slightly at the neck and looked like it may have been a size or two too big for him. His outfit had also consisted of a black belt that held up some baggy dark green pants that had just stopped above the top of his boots that where black with brown edges and a gold buckle. His eyes, god his eyes, they were the most brilliant blue that I had ever seen. They were like royal blue? Or could it be navy blue? Either way they were a darker shade of blue. His hair was chocolate brown and somewhat long his bangs fell in his face and at the base of his neck he had a braided rattail that could have fell just past his shoulder. I shook my head and muttered under my breath.

"God, I sound like an obsessed fan girl." No one had heard me though since I had muttered quiet enough. As Doppler pushed Jim close to Silver, the cook went to shake Jims hand but instead of the usual mechanical hand it was full of knives and such in his fingers place. Jim just glared up at him with a raised eyebrow at the cyborg as if to say 'seriously?'

"Don't be put of by this hunk of hardware. These gears may have some time getting used to but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He started cutting some foreign food that reminded me of squid and flipped them into the pan while taking the filled bowl of veggies I had cut already and mixing it with the squid like food in the pan. Suddenly his arm transformed into a torch to cook up the ingredients and tossed them into a pot which I could only guess was filled with boiled water already I wasn't interested in looking inside it earlier, while adding some extra seasonings and tasted it. Silver smiled at the taste showing it was good and poured some into one bowl handed it to me quickly then poured some into two other bowls which he was able to hold both in one hand then shoved the bowls into Doppler's and Jim's hands.

"Have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." The doctor sniffed it then took a few laps of it showing more of his k9-like qualities other than his physical features.

"Mmm delightfully tangy yet robust" Doppler said with a smile, showing his k9 like teeth, towardSilver showing he liked the stew.

"Old family recipe," then Doppler let out a small gasp and Silver began laughing loud his Irish/Scottish accent being more apparent. "In fact, that was part of the old family." He kept on laughing and stated he was just kidding and ate the eyeball that startled the doctor. I would've laughed myself but it has really been so long since I really laughed if I could I think right now all I could muster up would be a chuckle. I didn't want to interrupt, in the back of my mind; I started wondering what Adam was up to. Was anyone worried about me? Did anyone even notice I was gone? Or was it like in Narnia where time stood still in another world? I shook my head I wanted to forget my past life, I'd miss Adam and Sam a lot, but if I could make something of myself better here then why should I go back? Maybe I could find a way to bring them here? Boy would that take some explaining to do wouldn't it? But if I could get them both here I think we'd all have a great time here although I don't know how Adam and Sam's relationship would work out. Oh well we'd find a way to make it ok in society if it wasn't already. Anyway back to the show, as soon as Silver was done laughing he looked over at Jim and elbowed Jim before he had pushed the bowl closer to him with his cyborg hand on his shoulder.

"Taint nothin' if I ain't a kidder. Go on Jimbo have a swig." I was glancing at him and he finally took a bite after judging that it was safe to eat. Morph wasn't there and it confused me, Morph should have been here by now but I shrugged it off and was about to finally take a bite of the stew when MY spoon began to change and two big eyes had appeared staring up at me. My eyes widened a bit and I ended up dropping the so-called spoon as I gasped softly in surprise, I really wasn't expecting to have Morph right here all up close and personal. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing for those few seconds and stared at me and began to stare at the spoon as it rose in the air and turned pink then into a floating mass of an almost clear jelly like substance. It was Morph, he was panting like a small puppy that had just gotten a treat which was completed with a wagging tail. Suddenly Morph had turned into a red and white straw and sucked up the rest of the stew in the bowl and when he finished he plopped himself in the bowl like it was a small bed and Silver gasped a bit and sounded like a scolding father talking to his son.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's were you was hiding!" After Morph plopped into my now empty bowl while chirping softly then burped as I half smiled and chuckled a bit. The pink blob then floated up in the air licked my cheek quickly and looked around at his surroundings, spotted Jim and went over to him and licked his cheek as well. As if on cue Jim and I asked at the same time while staring at the playful, pink blob. I had to ask and act like I didn't know what anything is and I've said it enough for all who is reading this to know why.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Jim somewhat glared at me probably cause it was his question to ask not mine. Oh well, whatever I really don't care I know it was really his question but you know I have a voice and its going to be heard whether he likes it or not. Morph shaped himself into Jim and mimicked the question and after a few seconds he changed back and licked Jim's cheek again as Jim had smiled, which in my opinion looked good on him, and went over to Silver who began to answer our question.

"He's a Morph I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1. He took a sight to me. We've been together ever since." Morph was chattering while on Silvers finger and rubbing against his cheek as Silver cooed to his pet. Then Silver glanced over at me as if he suddenly remembered I was there. I guess I do kind of blend into the background a little sometimes but this didn't help since I was basically quiet the whole time except for when I had asked the question earlier.

"Oh! Where areme manners? This is my little helper Violet Clearwater. Who in fact was brought down here not to long before ye selves." He pushed me towards Jim and we both mumbled a quite 'hi' I glanced at him and I noticed that I was only an inch shorter. Then just as fast as I glanced at him I glanced away and backed up a bit. I felt he was too close to me; Silver did push us a bit too close together. I wonder if he was trying to play match maker or something, Lord I hope not. After backing up and moved over to where I could face Doppler. Doppler, in turn, then put his gloved hand out to greet me and I took his hand gently and shook it as he stated

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Clearwater." I gave the half smile. "Though don't you seem to be a bit young to be on a voyage?" the half smile was immediately gone, that really peeves me only been on the ship for an hour and already a second person said I didn't belong here. Plus the fact that Jim was my age if not only a year or two older and he's on the ship too. But I just put on my fake smile that said 'shut up or I'll kill you.' That is the only smile I have had in the time Antony died, well beside my half smile.

"The pleasure's all mine Doctor Doppler and no I'm not I'm 16. Maybe I am a bit young but I can take care of things myself." He smiled a bit nervously. Hopefully the doctor realized that he should be a bit more careful with what he says around me. I could have asked him to call me Violet, or something, but only allowed people I really know called me by my first name and only people who were really close to me could give me a nick name and I wouldn't say anything against it.

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch Doctor?" Arrow asked Doppler with a crooked yet warmish looking smile spread across his 'rocky' features. I've always wondered what kind of creature Arrow was, I'd like to ask but that may seem a bit weird since everyone else seemed to know what he was.

"Would I? Does and active galactic nucleolus have superluminal jets?" Doppler finally said with a rather large smile on his face showing his teeth as Arrow stood there un-amused with the smile gone and standing straight once again. I could have sworn that I heard Arrow sigh at the doctors' ridiculous response. "I'll follow you." Doppler stated while pointing to the exit. Jim was about to follow but he was pushed back by Arrow while announcing that Jim would stay in the galley with Silver being in charge of him and his well being. As the order finished the new had hit Silver's ears he had done a small spit take and coughed up some of the stew he was tasting and he, as well as Jim, was trying to get out of it. I'm guessing that Silver was probably was thinking that one teen was enough to look after and have another one especially one of the opposite sex wouldn't be a good idea.

"Captains orders! See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy." Hey, what am I chopped liver I haven't been here that long either. But if Silver is only going to keep Jim busy that's fine with me. Both men then sighed and rubbed there eyes. Man that looked even weirder in person it was almost as if I was looking at a mirror of either or both of the men in front of me like a mirror image except for the age differences of course. They began to circle each other like they new the other was going to be trouble. Silver was the one who spoke first.

"So, Captains put you with me eh?" Jim had just responded with a mutter of the word whatever as Silver gave a lopsided smile. "Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?" Now Jim had this suspicious look on his face and his eyes bore into the back of the cooks head and grabbed a purp from the barrel.

"Yea, you know…these purps…they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor. You ever been there?"

"I can't say that I have, Jimbo." He stated over his shoulder, already given the new worker a nick name. Then Jim had looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. I had just raised an eyebrow back at him. Seriously why the flippin hell am I under suspicion I haven't said anything yet?

"What about you?" I shook my head and began to look at a few cook books I found on a shelf and moved to sit on the counter as I opened one and began to look it over I glared at him from the corner of my eyes. Now I know that I'm under suspicion. At the moment that how I wanted it.

"No. But I don't see how that really concerns you Hawkins." He glared at me in response to and I'm sure he had put me into the 'keep an eye out for...' list. You know like a special list you would have for people who you are suspicious list. After he finished glaring at me seeing how I could have cared less if he did he took a bite of the purp and sat himself up on the counter as he talked.

"Come to think of it, just before I left…I met this old guy who was kind of looking for an old cyborg buddy of his." I wanted to smack Jim upside the head; even though he didn't know I knew what he was doing, or trying to do, I didn't want him to blow his suspicions so early. As Jim talked Silver began to cut an apple-like fruit.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name? Oh yeah bones. Billy Bones?" Silver was pouring a pot of hot water into a huge bowl and acted like he was thinking the name over.

"Bones?Boooooones?T'ain'tringin any 've been a different 's a slew of cyborgs roamin' the port." I knew he was lying but if I wanted to spoil a good adventure I would have blown the whistle on him, now where would the fun be in that? As soon as he finished that sentence a high pitched whistle was heard above and I had finished pulling down ingredients for Silver and instinctively looked up to find the source of the whistle.

"Off with ya lads and watch the launch, there'll be plenty of work a-waitin for you afterwards." Then Silver turned and pushed Jim toward the door and shooed me off the counter and pushed me toward the teenage boy as he began to reach for something in the cupboards for the next meal or something like that.


	7. Houston We Have Lift Off!

Chapter 6

Houston We Have Lift Off!

Jim and I began to walk off and up the small flight of stairs although I waited a bit so that way he was at least two or three steps ahead of me. When I finally reached the deck I smelled the air it was so invigorating it smelled so clean and fresh like the days after it rained overnight. I'm sure Jim was enjoying the air too but probably not as much as me since he was probably used to this leaving in this world and all. Meanwhile everyone aboard the ship was hustling around setting the sails and whatever else it takes to get a ship up and running. I could hear the distinguishing voices of Amelia and Arrow doing their small conversation.

"Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" Amelia had a soft, small smile on her face as Arrow responded to his feline like friend.

"My pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations! Smartly now! Loose all solar sails!" the crew members began to race each other to the sails and seeing who can finish what first eventually Jim had bumped into an alien who glared at him while saying 'come on', he reminded me of a goldfish, since Jim was to awe struck to make sure he wasn't in anyone's way. I wanted to say something about that but I thought against it, mainly because with all the hustle and bustle of the crew he probably wouldn't have heard me and probably would have looked at me like I was speaking gibberish cause I'm sure that if he did hear me he would only get a few words to make an awkward sentence. Anyway enough of my rants about everything I'll go ahead with the story and tell you what the heck is going on around here.

Jim and I separated and he had gone to one side of the ship and I went to the other I looked over the side of the ship as we began to rise into the air. Then all of a sudden the gravity was off and I started floating in the air and I gave out a real quiet laugh as the weightlessness made me feel like a bird although I grabbed onto the shrouds and sort of swung myself closer to where the deck was I really didn't want to end up falling into space and possibly hurting myself in the processes of preventing it. Then just as suddenly as the gravity was gone the sudden weight of my body had returned and as I fell I held onto the rope tightly and slid on the wooden deck and I was able to land on the balls of my feet. Then I heard Arrow shout 'Take her away' I held onto the rope and the rail of the ship tightly since I knew what was going to happen next as Amelia spoke to Doppler in calm collected manner and stated.

"Brace yourself, Doctor" I held onto the railing as Doppler ignored Captains orders. Then the ship jetted to life with such force that the Doctor fell backwards and into the wooden wall and somehow ended up on his head. began to take flight and it was amazing I never went on a boat before even in my own world but this was just spectacular I now knew that I would never want to go home ever where there is so much more I could learn here. I finally moved to the side of the ship where Jim was and I began to climb up into the shrouds until I was higher than Jim so I had also gotten a better look at what was flying overhead. Jim was hanging on the shrouds and wide eyed as the Orcus Galacticus began to float everywhere around us. One got a look a Jim then it noticed me and come close to the side of the ship and looked at me and I was able to graze it on the side close to its eye it felt like rubber. 'This has to be what a dolphin and other whales feel like.'

The creature seemed to have a smile in it eyes and lingered near me enjoying the attention it was receiving and it soon took off with its pack…err pod. As it took off I noticed it was a bit smaller than the others so I figured it was an infant and that why it liked the attention so much. I believe that whatever time or world we are in it will always be a dog eat dog world. The infant probably was going through that phase from being an infant to an adult and with any animal sometimes it can be a dramatic change. I then turned after seeing the youngling fly off to its family and I ended up seeing a green goo drenched doctor and smirked at the sight and I began to slide down some rope that was hanging down from the shroud and jumped just as I was about three or four feet from the deck. I then began to walk along the sides of the ship and back so as to hear Silver if he called. And he did call loud and clear.

"Jimbo! Vie!" 'Since when does he think that he can call me Vie?' I thought as I glared slightly at Silver who seemed to not notice. "I've got some new friends I'd like you to meet." I played along and raised an eyebrow while looking in Silvers direction and Jim looked around a bit while he was still in the shrouds with a slight smile. "Say hello to Mr. Mop, Mrs. Bucket and Mr. Mop JR." he chuckled as if the bored and somewhat irritated teenage faces gave him a reason to laugh. Jim just hung on the ropes for a bit and with a bored expression mumbled the one word that summoned up everything both of our feelings about the 'joke.'

"Yippee." I had rolled my eyes and took the bucket from Jim and went to fill it with some soapy warm water, which took me a while to find even after asking a few people, and brought it back and we started to mop the floors and Jim muttered again "Yea I got your Mr. Mop" not 2 seconds after he was pushed back by a four armed red faced alien who turned to him and said in a low almost growling, threatening voice. Seriously I always wanted to say something to him but dude he has for arms no way in hell am I going to pick a fight with something like that. But isn't it funny how people walk into you but they tell you to watch it, thinking they're all that and a bag of chips. Yea I said it doesn't laugh cause I'm sure you have heard that expression before.

"Watch it twerp." Then the alien had proceeded to walk away, I looked up at Jim and we heard whispers and looked to find the 3 aliens talking Jim mopped a little and I kept staring somewhat leaning on the mop, before they noticed us. Then all of a sudden the head tan alien with a bandana and what looked to be dreadlocks said

"What are you looking at weirdoes'?" Then creepy as it looked the dreadlocks moved and climbed onto the barrel and the torso had a face itself and mimicked the head but in a much higher voice 'Must be related somehow.' I thought. All of a sudden there was a soft hissing noise and it had begun to get louder and louder, Jim and I turned to see a crab/spider looking alien who had a loose vest on and a small hat on top of his head and with glowing yellow pray mantis eyes. If you haven't guessed it ye it was none other than Scroop who was climbing down the shrouds toward us.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." He put a lot of emphasis on the s on the last word. Before Jim could say the comeback that I loved I scoffed and continued mopping while still glaring from the corner of my eyes while turning my head to him slightly so he knew I was talking to him and stated.

"Maybe you should mind your own business you pathetic excuse of a spider." I always wanted to say that but I guess I should have thought of the outcome because Scroop, using his claw turned me around to face him and grabbed the front of my shirt. He lifted me in the air I was thankful my shirt was long enough so as it wouldn't show anything other than my belly button in this situation.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." his breath smelled horrible, wasn't there a thing called hygiene around here? It could have been a mix of rotten eggs and years of no oral care what so ever. I shook my head trying to get some fresh air from his foul breath and before I could think anything through a low growl emitted from my throat and I swung my leg and kicked him in the jaw and he dropped me in surprise.

"I have two words for you bug boy, ORAL HYGENE!" when he dropped me I landed on the balls of my feet and glared up at Scroop. Scroop looked down and tried grabbing my collar again but I ducked and moved to the side as I kept egging him on. "Is that all you got? My grandmother moves faster than you and she's in her 80's!" I smirked and laughed like I was crazy. I played him like a violin as I slid under him turned on my back and kicked hard against his lower abdomen, he howled and his eyes seemed to burn red in anger as he finally was able to grab my shirt and pinned me against the mast while the air was knocked out of me, since he had ended up somehow hitting the bruise that Meredith had inflicted on me the night before. Scroop had put the sharp end of his claw against my neck piercing it slightly making a small trickle of blood trail down my neck.

"Any last words, girl?" I had just glared at him not entirely sure whether or not I was afraid of death right now. Suddenly there was a familiar voice of a boy; I bet you all can guess on who it was. Since when did I ask for his help? Even though it was appreciated, don't get me wrong but I really didn't want to end up being the damsel in distress in this story. Now I know that things happen and one thing leads to another and in some cases stuff just happen and you can't change it.

"Let her go!" He then hissed as Jim threw the bucket of soap filled water into his eyes which made him drop me immediately but I sat up against the mast and held my side for a bit applying pressure trying to massage the pain of the now throbbing bruise on my side. While holding my side I looked up at the continuing fight that was unfolding before my eyes Jim was doing his best on dodging Scroop. Soon Scroop had had enough of this and ended up tripping Jim with one of his legs, just before Scroop was about to try and hit Jim a familiar mechanical arm grabbed his claw, while Silver looked nonchalantly at a ripe purp.

"Mr. Scroop, you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" Silver then started squeezing the joint that he had clasped onto and Scroop hissed and Arrow began to walk over to where the crew had circled around the three of us as we had I small fight.

"What's all this then? You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear Mr. Scroop?" It looked like Scroop was going to say something smart but I noticed a light was gleaming off of Scroop but I know that it was Silver daring Scroop to do something. But when Scroop looked back at Arrow the light faded and Scroop looked somewhat defeated and looked back at Arrow. How can anybody miss the light emitting from Silvers eye?

"Transparently." Then the crew began to disperse and back to their duties as Arrow before he had left he looked at me with the ever knowing look of knowing, but it seemed that he understood that the one who ignited the fire was Scroop, if only the man/bug could take a comment and leave it be. Silver began to talk in a happy tone to Arrow while saluting.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir." The second that the crew and Arrow were far away from the 'scene of the crime' Silver's demeanor became angry as he held the mops in his robotic hand. His facial features showed his anger and his eyes became even redder than its usual red-orange hue.

"Jimbo! Vie! I gave you two a job."

"We were doing it until that bug thing-"Jim shouted trying to have an excuse for the fight with Scroop. But before he could finish his statement Silver shouted while getting into Jims face while I was still leaning against the mast which was a little bit farther than where Jim and Silver stood having their aggressive negotiation.

"Belay that! I want this deck spotless and heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done... Morph?" as Silver called to his pet Morph floated close to Silvers neck and shoulder area with a curious look as Silver gave him an order.

"Watch these two; let me know if there be any more distractions." He walked away with a darkened face dawned with a frown. Morph chattered with a serious look on his face which showed he was determined to do as his owner asked, then he transformed making his eyes as large as dinner plates and started watching Jim and I from a little overhead. Jim was the first to break the dead silence that was there for a few minutes.

"What were you thinking of saying that to spider psycho?" I looked over and shrugged as Jim was motioning to where the poor spider psycho was last seen stalking off to. I could already feel my anger rising, I mean I just don't like being questioned about why I did something. I never have liked explaining myself. "You could've gotten seriously hurt. You're just a teenage girl picking fights with an older stronger guy than you. What's wrong with you?" I shrugged and kept mopping I was seriously getting irritated and I suddenly blew my top off, I glanced over at him.

"Look I wasn't planning on him getting all hysterical and trying to kill me Jim and first: you could've gotten hurt too and second: it's not like this was my first fight, I can take care of myself." He stopped and looked up at me strangely on the last comment I made and I looked away. I wasn't crying or anything I just couldn't take that look of pity that was bound to be on his face. He then asked that old question

"What do you mean?" I sighed and leaned the mop.

"It's none of your business Hawkins." He glared at me and continued to mop while Morph kept his eyes on us making small chirping noises as Jim and I had separated and continued to work, bumping into each other every so often when we had to get new water into the somewhat draw mops. The day was long and so very boring with the silence in the air since the fight was over, the air felt so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. At least that's how I imagined it I mean it couldn't have been more than a few minutes maximum and I was already starting to get stir crazy. I finally couldn't take it anymore I needed to talk to Jim. No I'm not going to blow my cover or something stupid like that but I just want something to kill the deathly silence. If I could at least somewhat be on good terms with him then at least we would both have someone we could 'trust' and talk to when all else fails.

"Okay we both know we need to kill the silence." Jim just glanced at me quickly with no expression at all on his face then turned his face back and continued on with the task at hand.

"So you want to talk now?" his voice was…oh…what's the word…harsh...cruel? or maybe resenting I don't know something along those lines I sighed and leaned my mop against the mast and crossed my arms and stared into his back.

"I admit I deserved that. But seriously Jim the silence is killing me here and I know it has to be bugging you by now." He had finally turned around and looked at me. "Would it help any if I apologized?" He had shrugged and I sighed, I was really starting to get impatient with this boy no wonder his mother is so tired looking. Don't get me wrong she is beautiful but she looks so tired and stressed.


	8. Chores!

Chapter 7

Chores?

I sighed and walked over to the railing of the ship and leaned against it with the mop in my glove covered hand still. But by now since I have been mopping the deck my hand underneath the glove was probably turning a shade of pink from the constant applied pressure from the short amount of time.

"Well Jim for what it's worth I'm sorry I snapped. I just don't like being questioned like that. Plus the fact that you think gender would have any effect in the fight." I had just kept on mopping the deck and I sighed. "Come on Hawkins seriously say something anything." Jim finally looked back at me and stopped mopping and for a few minutes we just looked at each other until Jim broke the silence.

"Sorry I questioned you." I looked at Jim and gave a slight nod showing that it was alright.

"Why don't we just forget about it?" Jim ended up nodding as an agreement and as we mopped the deck we just started a small generic conversation. Over the course a few minutes I guess you could call Jim and me friends now after that we talked about random things and he talked about his home and I gave a half smile half the time. Before we were talking about the spider psycho and started making fun of him but I had zoned out somewhere halfway through the conversation and I kept thinking on how happy my dad would have been if he saw me now, ok maybe not when I had the little tussle with Scroop but, with everything else going on. A memory of him giving his toothy smile flashed through my mind's eye I just kept thinking about the memories and the possible things Antony would say to me right now.

"So have you ever solar surfed?" Jim's voice broke through my train of thought and I blinked a few times getting the memory out of my head and try to pay attention to the conversation

"Um excuse me what? I'm sorry I spaced out for a second." He rolled his eyes and had restated his question while leaning on the mop while half smiling and shook his head slightly. I'm sure he was thinking that I was an airhead or something along those lines since I wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"I asked if you have you ever solar surfed?" I glanced at him a bit then leaned up against my best friend in the world, the mast. Note the sarcasm people. While leaning against the mast I just hoped that the bruise on my side would soon go away so I wouldn't have another issue with it in future instances. Not that I'm saying that I'd get into any more fights….okay maybe I will but I'd rather not get into any while my bruise is healing.

"No I tried but I didn't have anyone teach me so I fell too much so I didn't pursue it." I glanced anywhere but at Jims face because I'm sure I'd spill my guts for some reason about lying about where I was from and what I know about future events.

"Well, do you still want to learn how? If you want I could teach you." I nodded at his proposal and gave my small half smile and looked at the boy who was leaning against the rail with his back and seemed to relax a bit more than he was when he first came aboard the ship. I think I may have actually got on his good side now. I said before that we could be called friends now, but I never said good friends, before we could have been friends who you don't see in a long time and hardly talk to.

"I'd like that. Now before Silver comes back I suggest we actually finish the deck." Jim chuckled and nodded in agreement and Morph had been sitting on my shoulder the whole time we were talking and chirped every so often and even rubbed against my neck. I tell you it feels weird it's like a blob of non-sticky jelly was living and rubbing itself against you, well somewhat, that's the closest description I can give you so you could give an idea of what Morph felt like against my almost bare neck.

"Finish! Finish! Finish!"Morph chirped happily as he floated around between Jim and me. As soon as he was close I reached out and gently patted the top of the friendly blob's head before walking off.

"I'll take the upper deck. You finish up here." He nodded and I went and grabbed an extra bucket that was near the entrance to the galley and filled it with soap and water, once again and started to mop the upper deck. It was soon nightfall and we were still finishing up the deck. I could see that Morph had turned into a small mop and began to clean Jim's boot, when he transformed back he coughed, or hiccupped I couldn't tell which, and bubbles came out of his mouth and I could hear Jim talking since it was so quiet with no one else around. The difference between night and day was incredible one could actually hear themselves think.

"Well this has been a fun day huh? Making new friends, like that spider psycho." Morph had turned into Scroop and acted scary and repeated 'spider psycho'. I chuckled a bit and Jim looked up at me and I turned and acted like I didn't laugh and I kind of blocked out where Jim had said a little uglier then Morph had changed into a crazed looking Scroop with a crazy laugh and the crazy multi color changing eyes while Jim chuckled again.

"Pretty close, Violet seems nice after a while eh Morph?" then Morph turned into a mini me and stood on the end of the mop Jim was holding and chirped happily

" .Nice!" Jim chuckled I heard Morph and glanced over casually and saw a mini me. 'He's talking about me?' I wondered but shrugged it off but what Jim had almost said could have made me do a spit take.

"Pre-" before he finished that word he coughed like he was clearing his throat "Good impression Morph." Morph had turned back into his pink, almost translucent self and made kissing noises. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks a little. 'He thinks I'm pretty?' I would thank him but I don't want to embarrass him or myself if that wasn't what he was going to say.' I turned around grabbing the bucket and mop just as I saw Jim trying to grab Morph which looked like a small game of tag, but Morph would just chatter, pull apart into pieces and turned whole again away from Jim still laughing and chittering. I heard Morph laughing as I just finished the upper deck and I began to walk down the steps and Silver had just come out of the galley with a lighter mood than earlier.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles. Up here an hour and the deck's still in one piece." Jim looked down and mopped a bit and began to try and say thank you but the words were caught in his throat.

"Look, Jim is trying to say thank you for what you did earlier." Jim smiled at him agreeing with what I had said then looked over at me as if to say 'well go on thank him.' Silver smiled then looked at both of us who were leaning on the mops a bit. I sighed which blew the hair out of my face for a bit and while I fidgeted with it I began to talk again. "I uh, also wanted to thank you, even though it was Scroops fault to begin with." Silver chuckled at my thanks and shook his head as he dumped the unknown contents of the pot over the side of the ship sending it into space and into Morphs stomach as he dived after the food.

"Didn't your paps ever teach you two to pick your fights more carefully?" Silver asked while looking at us with; I suppose you could call it a disapproving look. I looked down and Jim turned away with a slight glare at the cook and began to mop once again.

"Your fathers aren't the teaching sort?" Jim looked up first; he was looking into the distance with the look of sheer hate in his eyes for explainable reasons that you can see when you watch the whole movie and see how neglected Jim was. In my opinion I would think that even if his father did stick around I fear that the way his father treated Jim I'm sure Jim would have turned out the same way.

"No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort." As Jim had explained about his father, he continued mopping and ended up mopping closer to the rail. I continued looking down at the floor focusing on the water that dripped from around the ends of the mop. I was trying to focus on the water and the small reflections of the sky that's overhead. I could feel both of them looking at me and I sighed and I felt my vision start to blur. Antony was the only person in my family who loved and cared about me, and he was gone now. I shook my head to clear my vision and looked down and mopped a little farther away, inching closer to the railing. That has to be the first time I have thought about Antony's death, and I really mean truly thinking about it in at least a few years, when I had finally collected myself I answered Silver's question. Even though I'm sure that Jim wanted to know about my father mainly cause since I 'now' know about his father leaving.

"He didn't get the chance," they both looked at me curiously, waiting for the explanation to my statement. "He died when I was six." Jim looked saddened a bit as I began to lay the mop on the railing alongside with his. "But, its fine no big deal." Although this was a big lie, it was a big deal. I did learn how to cope with his death but I still get depressed from the thought of how he died. Soon Jim joined me leaning on the rail, then Silver who had a solemn look.

"Oh. Sorry lads." I merely shrugged and Jim began to respond to Silver's reaction.

"Hey. Its no big deal I'm doing just fine."

"It's that so? Well since the captain has put you in my charge like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick heads of yours." Then Silver rubbed his chin and raised an eye brow with a smug look slowly creeping across his face. As he said 'pounding a few skills in to those thick heads of yours' Silver jabbed his pointer into Jim's head then into mine. Our reaction was the same we shoed his hand away trying to get him to stop. I wanted to make him shut up but I kept my cool ….ok I tried to keep my cool. Jim and I both looked up amazed and Jim said

"What?" I looked at Silver and my mouth was hanging open as he had continued on with his rant.

"From now on I'm not letting you out of me sight." I lost it and I screamed.

"You can't do that!" But as if he didn't hear out protests he continued on

"From now on you won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bums without my say-so." Silver slammed his cyborg arm on the rail of the ship as he spoke emphasizing his point. Jim glared at the cook before he burst out in both of our defense.

"Don't do us any favors!" After Jim shouted at the cook, Silver put his arm around Jim and I and said smugly with a laugh.

"You can be sure of that, lads. You can be sure of that." He chuckled and went off into the galley and Jim and I stared off where the cooks figure finally disappeared with jaws dropped and eyes glaring. We began to stare at each other after a few minutes and I shrugged. rolled his blue eyes and sighed.

"Well isn't he charming?" I remarked with a fist on my hip and the other holding onto the railing. Jim rolled his eyes and responded.

"This sucks." I nodded in agreement. I hadn't noticed how close Jim and I were until I had turned around to talk actually to him and he was at least less than twelve inches away from me and I spazzed out and ended up dropping the mop. When the mop clanked to the floor Jim looked at me and tried to apologize but then that had turned into a small argument that he didn't do anything. But in the end of the argument we both started chuckling and pushing each other arms playfully. We finished up the last bit of the deck and put the cleaning utensils away after dumping the down dirty soapy water over board. We were about to head into the sleeping quarters but ended up bumping into each other. The end result of that you ask? My god d*mned hair got caught in his earing, I tried pulling it away thinking it just looped through but Jims voice proved me wrong.

"OW! Violet your pulling it!" he had grabbed the small section of hair that had knotted itself in his earring and I started to panic a bit and I could see that his ear was being pulled slightly.

"Sorry, sorry it was an accident I swear! Come one get untangled this isn't funny." Now if you haven't noticed the first half was to Jim and the second half was to my uncooperative hair. We were finally able to get my hair and his earring free and I took a look at his ear to make sure there were no skin tears or anything like that. There wasn't any. We then proceeded to talk about his piercing and I made the mistake of telling him I wanted to get my ear pierced, which then he proceeded to tell me he had pierced his ear by himself. Shocking isn't it? I bet you weren't expecting that were you? You'll never guess what happened next…ok maybe you can but I ended up asking Jim to pierce my ear in several places. He had looked startled that I asked and made sure that I was positive about this. I nodded with my half smile. We then agreed that we'd grab what we needed and do the piercing up on deck so as to not wake anyone.

We were able to find some disinfectant AKA alcohol and I had a needle in my duffle bag from the last time I used it which was when I had stayed over at Adams for a night when Meredith had kicked me out for a while. And finally we had to figure out something for me to bite on to muffle any screams of pain which I found doubtful but Jim had insisted on it and we ended up just using a small cut piece of rope. Now before I continue get your minds out of the gutter you dirty birds. The only thing missing was a pair of earrings so the piercings wouldn't close up overnight. Well we figured something out but don't flame or think I'm weird; we ended up using some safety pins. Now just to keep them from closing and until we get to the next port for supplies. So we ended up climbing up to the observation port and I sat down and Jim sat on my left side and I pulled my hair away the best I could.

"Are you sure you want to do this Violet?" I looked over at Jim.

"For the tenth time yes I'm sure."

"Alright, alright now bite the rope." I nodded and looked straight ahead well until Jim had turned my head slightly more toward him and titled up. I guess he was trying to make this as centered as possible for the earlobe. We had already discussed on what piercings I had wanted on my ear which were the classic ear lobe obviously, the Auricle and the Pinna piercing. If you don't know what those piercings are please look them up cause it would be too difficult to explain on what they are and what not. I could hear Jim pouring the alcohol over the needle and the safety pins I had to make makeshift earrings just until we reach a port to stock up on supplies since we could not find any spare earrings and we were not about to go and ask anyone we were doing this without anyone else's knowledge at least for tonight. Jim then handed me back the safety pins and I held them in my lap and waited for Jims cue on when to bit onto the rope and brace myself for the pain.

"Alright just count to three ok?" Jim stated/asked when he was ready to start the 'procedure.' I started to focus on my breathing and trying to zone out so I could possibly numb the pain, and I put the small piece of rope in my mouth and waited. When I had finally started counting I was just about to hit three when I felt a sharp pain emit from my lobe and I shut my eyes tight and bit on the rope extremely hard. I'm sure by the time this is will be all over the rope will have a good imprint of my teeth that could be used for dental records. After a few seconds I opened my eyes slightly and handed Jim one of the now clean bobby pins and he carefully removed the needle and replaced it, somewhat quickly, with the pin and latched it so it wouldn't stab me when I moved around.


	9. Work and Rings

Chapter 8

Work and rings

The other two piercings didn't take that long especially I now knew what kind of pain I was in for and surprisingly since I had an idea the pain it wasn't as bad as before. When we were finally done we ended up putting the supplies away after washing the needle, Jims hands and my ear to rid any bacteria and dirt and what not. When I washed my ear I looked at the piercings, Jim did a fantastic job either he's done this more than what he was letting on, like maybe he did several peoples ears or something, or he was being extra careful. Even though I didn't feel him shaking when he had handled my ear which would usually be a sign that he was nervous about piercing my ear. But then again not everyone has the same symptoms with their nerves, I mean when I'm nervous I start to bite my nails or I snap at everyone about everything even if they weren't talking to me in any way shape or form. Sorry there I go again ranting and raving on and on instead of getting to the story, well I won't keep you waiting now where was I? Oh right piercings.

"I can't wait till we get to the next port. Then I can get some earrings that won't try and stab me while I'm sleeping." I half smiled after I finished looking at the piercings in the mirror in the small bathroom that was in the sleeping quarters. I never noticed how big the ship was until now; the movie seemed to not show half of this room. Jim shook his head and chuckled quietly. While I was looking at my ear I took a small rag that was there and wiped off the now dry blood on my ear while Jim was leaning against the doorway with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah cause your weird enough without the safety pins in your ear." I smirked and did a small bow.

"Why thank you for noticing." We soon headed to the hammocks and I grabbed the key that Arrow had given me earlier that day then walked to the small closet and took out my pj's and changed in the bathroom and as I came back I put my clothes in my bag locked the door and put it in a small pocket that was in my pj bottoms, stretched and walked towards my hammock which happened to be next to Jims and apparently I ended up having the hammock under Mr. Turnbuckle. Well I guess I'd rather it be him than waking up to Mr. Snuff with his version of a snore. I walked passed Jim and from the corner of my eye I saw that his eyes had widened slightly and did I see a hint of blush? Maybe I was just imagining it or maybe I'm just so tired that I started seeing things, besides even if Jim had blushed I'm sure that it was just the sight of me in my pj's. We said out quiet goodnights and as soon as my head had hit the pillow in my hammock I was sleeping practically dead to the world. Little did I know that while I was off in the dream world Jim wouldn't stop staring at my sleeping form and it wasn't until I had turned over in my sleep to get comfortable that he had stopped staring. Not long after he too was off dreaming, don't ask what cause I am not a mind reader. The next day seemed to have come far too quickly because when Silver had gone mental and woke Jim and I up before the any light would dare to shine over the ship and wake the crew.

"Get ye selves up lads there be plenty of work a-waitin for ye two this mornin'." Silver practically shouted at the two of us and somehow managed not to wake up the other crew members and I just put my pillow over my head trying to block out any sign that Silver was there. In all total honesty I was kind of hoping this little wake-up call was just a dream, I mean after all with all the crazy stuff that's happened to me within such a small amount of time I for sure would think I'd have a crazy dream. Well dream or not I was going to respond to this early awakening with still closed eyes and only half of my brain working.

"It's too early Silver comeback when there's light outside. Like in about three or four hours." I muffled. I think I had heard Jim mumble something but I really couldn't be sure was so quiet because of the pillow over my head which I using to block out any unwanted sounds. Just as I had thought that Silver had left, all of a sudden I found myself on the floor with the blanket and pillow sprawled around me with my hair all over the place from the pillow falling off my head so abruptly. After my eyes had adjusted to the very dim light I turned when I had heard steps behind me and all I saw was a tall figure, which I assumed to be Silver because of a small light that was emitting from his cyborg eye. I then saw him flip over the hammock next to mine that had a sleepy teenage boy in it. After the hammock was flipped the body that tumbled out fell to the hard wood floor with a hard thud and a sharp 'Hey' coming out of the disgruntled teenage boy.

"Dude! What the hell, Silver?! Don't you know its bad luck to wake me up this early!?" I snapped I definitely did not like being woken up like this I mean I thought Meredith woke me up crazy but this is ridiculous. And generally from my experience when I woke up extra early either something bad happened or a series of small instances happened throughout the day. Silver looked suddenly startled that I had actually cursed, although I don't know why he would think I didn't curse at all. The look on his face was startled and he quickly shook away a smile about what I had said about the bad luck part. I could have sworn I saw a smile across his features before his demeanor had turned serious as he began to speak once again.

"Get your lazy selves up. Time is wasting there be lots of chores to do today and they won't be doin' themselves." I rolled my eyes and rubbed them sleepily getting the stuff out of my eyes while I was at it. I stretched my arms up in the air while yawning and walked sleepily to the closet where my stuff was unlocked the door and picked out a fitted dark green tank that showed a bit of my stomach, tan/brown camouflage pants which the legs stopped at me heels, almost dragging on the floor. I liked being comfortable and usually the pants that were the most comfortable for me were usually a bit big and a little too long for me, had several pockets here and there and of course I had my boots and my black fingerless gloves. I slowly started to make my way to the bathroom with my things gathered including the small brush I had pack and changed while brushing out the tangled mess that was on my head until I thought it didn't look to bad and pulled it back into a semi-high pony tail while leaving my bangs free and covering my eyes which they naturally did. I started fixing my chocker, since sometime in my sleep it managed to turn itself backwards on my neck. When I finally stepped out of the bathroom I saw that Jim and Silver were no longer there so I quickly put my things away while putting the key to the door into one of the pockets in my pants. Those two really need to remember to give me the maximum of five minutes for me to at least get dressed. Oh well they'll figure it out sooner or later. I started thinking about finding a chain or something to put the key on so I wouldn't have to lose it especially since it's the only key in existence. I didn't even bother with putting my usual amount of make up on and decided to just apply my usual lipstick, maybe tomorrow I would put it all on since I kind of know what time that I'd have to be getting up to get started on whatever work Silver would have planned for us. I finally met Jim and Silver up on the deck while I was still yawning since I still wasn't fully awake despite getting dressed, fixing my hair and applying make-up.

"It's about time Vie." Silver stated somewhat irritated while looking over in my direction while setting up a rather large plank of wood, rope, buckets and it looked like there were some scraping tools in them. I finally realized what the first chore was going to be which even darkened my already irritated and still sleepy mood.

"I'm here aren't I? Oh and Silver I would like to point out that fact that I'm a girl and in my case I need at least five minutes to actual look like I didn't wake up from the dead. I'm not a boy were all I have to do is run my hand through my hair and suddenly I look great." I glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest. He just gave me a look that I really couldn't describe even if I wanted to, I just couldn't read the expression. The rest of the crew was able to sleep an extra two or three hours more than the two disgruntled teenagers that were now scraping barnacles off the side of the ship. Silver just couldn't shut up.

"Put some elbow into it!" I tried blocking him out. Seriously could he not see we are trying our best to get the little f*ckers off the boat. I'm thankful for my gloves, even though they were fingerless, they saved my hands from being torn up to bad, but it still hurt with small blisters forming on the bases of my fingers, large one had on my right palm and of course some on my fingers where they were exposed from my gloves. After pulling off maybe six barnacles I had made it official I hate this chore for mainly two reasons the first reason being it was hard to get them off and the second one was the fact that I was freaking out because every time I pulled one off I would fall back slightly. I don't know about any of you out there but I really did not want to fall into nothingness and die before I even would hit any surface. As extra security for my bloody anxiety issue with the space, I decided to get as close to the rope as I could and wrapped my arm around it and worked like that. Silver and Jim both looked at me funny at how I had situated myself but thankfully neither one of them asked why I was making myself work harder. In truth, with the way I had wrapped my arm I did have a bit of a harder time getting the barnacles of the ship but I'd rather work like that instead of taking the chance of falling. You know what? I don't even know how the heck Silver expected Jim and I to get the barnacles in the bucket cause the minute we had finally popped them with enough force they would fly out of reach and down into the clouds and possibly landing on some far of ship or planet.

When we were finally finished Silver had taken Jim and I down to the cellar to peel some, what I assumed to be, potatoes of some sort. When he was talking to his crew and said he'd run Jim ragged he really meant it, my forearms were sore and tired and my slightly blistered hands hurt. I could only imagine how Jim's hands were like since they were not even covered to protect them from the hard work. At least Silver had the decency to let Jim and I have a two minuet brake to wash and care for out sore hands. While Jim and I had gone down stairs to care for our hands there were some remarks from the crew which I just flipped them off, and I'm positive they knew what it meant because of the look on their faces. I took my gloves off and realized that I popped the large blister that was on my palm and it was now very tender to any touch, I just shrugged it off and washed it carefully while Jim did the same although he rubbed his hands vigorously which he was likely trying to massage some of the pain away. When we were finished we walked to the galley and looked around for Silver, who ended up getting Jim and I taking us down to a separate room where there were mountains of potatoes, full sacks, and 3 seats set up. I sighed and absent mindedly rubbed my neck with my blister popped palm and I bit back a hiss of pain while making a mental note of not to do that again. There had been little to know conversations between Jim and I since Silver was hanging around all the time. The old cyborg had finally noticed that I had safety pins in my ear while I was peeling, I guess it was inevitable mainly because of the fact that I moved my bangs behind my ear the best I could so I could see what the h*ll I was doing and peeling right.. Silver had been on my right side most of the day and hadn't noticed until now.

"Lass what the devil did ya do to your ear?" I rolled my eyes mainly at the fact that he hadn't noticed until now but I was nice about it….kind of and I began to use my attitude to answer the old man's question about my newly pierced, now safety pinned ear.

"What are you talking about? Oh you mean the pins right?" I asked while pointing to my ear while keeping my cool and collected self, "Well its simple actually I got it pierced and there were no spare earrings to be found." Silver looked at me with wide eyes almost asking why I was being so nonchalant about something like that. I kept on peeling and half smiled I don't know why maybe it was the look on Silvers face or maybe it was the fact that I'm starting to get noticed. Believe me it will take more than a small fight with a psycho to get noticed around here.

"Is that so? Who pierced it for ye?" Jim and I took a quick glance at each other before going back to peeling and giving off a small smirk or half smile Silver caught the glance and looked at Jim. "Jimbo? You pierced the lass's ear?"

"Yea so? She wanted me too I even asked her to be sure." Jim shrugged as he defended himself about piercing my ear before he asked me a question.

"Come 'ere Lass." It kind of caught me off guard and I was debating whether or not to go over to him. I just decided to move closer to him as his stood up and he took his hand and turned my head while looking at the piercings with his cyborg eye. After finding that there were no signs of infection and a clean piercing no having to re-piercing anything Silver looked at the two of us and chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Well Jimbo I'm impressed with ye handy work." I kind of sighed and Silver looked at me.

"Well, duh Silver Jim is pretty smart he knows how to pierce an ear carefully." Jim looked up at me as soon as I said the small compliment and Silver just smiled.

"I didn't doubt that lass, we should be gettin' to port soon enough for ya to get some decent earrings." I just nodded and we continued to peel the potatoes and Jim kept nicking his thumb with the knife and when I finally moved over to Jim's side while also bring my tool with me, I sighed and shook my head with a half-smile before I reached over and touched his shoulder. After feeling my touch he stopped what he was doing and stared at me and I half smiled.

"Jim, you're supposed to cut away from yourself, not toward unless you want a very scared up thumb and the crew will be eating your blood all over their food." He glared slightly then nodded and watched as I began to once again peel and he watched my hands. He then began to mimic my movements and was soon peeling as fast as me. Jim began to space out while looking up into the light that was shining through a small opening in the ceiling. I knew what he was thinking I hadn't completely forgotten this was a movie…not yet anyway. I was hoping to forget soon though, but there will always be that very small quiet voice saying that it was a movie and I couldn't change it, stupid little voice. For the next few days all we really did was cook, wash dishes and scarp the barnacles of the side of the ship, it had got me wondering why because we weren't doing any of the chores Jim was doing when the flashback were happening but I didn't say anything to Silver. I would like not to do as much of the work as the movie portrayed Jim. Don't get me wrong I'm not all that lazy but when it comes to Silver dogging us the whole time I'd rather have supervision instead of him barking at us telling us that we were doing the chore wrong. Until one day when I decided to wear a pair of black cargo pants that had just as much pockets as my other pair and a purple tank top that had the phrase '333 I'm only evil half the time' and black and purple arms warmers that had zippers that don't really do anything. I had brushed my hair leaving my bangs over my left eye and pulling it into a loose braid over my shoulder. Suddenly I heard the orders from above telling everyone that we were pulling into a new unfamiliar port I immediately was anxious to get off the R.L.S Legacy and onto solid ground for a bit. Although once we did dock Jim and I had to tag along behind Silver and all he said was we needed to get some more food…at least that's what I think he was talking about he was naming some things off the top of his head and I don't know what some of them are since they weren't in his little book he gave me.


	10. Familiar Faces…wait what!

Chapter 9

Familiar Faces…wait what?!

I was so excited to got off the ship I was seeing another world, thousands of faces and races although I couldn't name any of them. After a while I learned we were going to be here for a few hours so we could not only restock but also relax before heading off back out into space on our quest. I also learned that the place where we docked…or whatever the term is for a flying ship, was called Khoda VII. An interesting name but at least one I can pronounce somewhat, so I decided to take it upon myself to explore but make a mental note of when we were due to ship back out and where the ship was. Before I left the ship after carrying boxes of spices blankets and who knows what else into the storage area Amelia pulled me over to the side and spoke to me with a small smile on her face.

"Ms. Clearwater while we're here I'd like you to enjoy yourself. I've seen the hard work you and Jim both have been doing and I'd like you to take this and do what you like for the time that we're here." She had given me a smallish navy blue bag and she waited for me to look inside. She had given me money and I figured I'd give most of it to Jim seeing how all I really wanted was to get myself some earrings. I smiled, a real smile well it was small but it was a smile, at the gift and looked back up at Amelia.

"Thank you Captian, I'll pay you back as—"before I could say anymore she raised her hand to silence me.

"Ms. Clearwater just think of this as part of our deal. As long as you do your share of work here on the ship and what that cyborg tells you, there will be no need to pay me back." I did a small smile again and I ended up almost hugging her but I stopped myself and held out my hand and we both shook hands. I met Jim down on the ground after thanking Amelia one more time and I gave him more than half of the money and told him it was from Amelia and to thank her for it later before he could even say anything I dashed off into the crowd and watched amazed at everything around me. I thought I had lost Jim, don't get me wrong hanging with Jim was cool but I just wanted some time to myself but little did I know that a certain 17 year old boy and Cyborg were taking turns on spotting where I went.

"Okay first order of business earrings." I smiled as I looked around at the small shops looking for something to catch my eye. After a few minutes of walking a saw a small stand owned by, what looked like to be a woman since she was a different race, her voice concluded my thought and I walked over and she looked up at me. After she showed me different earrings of shapes and colors I decided on one Silver hoop for my normal piercing. The woman talked me into getting a rose with a stem looking earring that would pass through the two remaining piercings; they interlocked with each other easily. The woman was kind enough to put it on me while I looked in a mirror watching her how to put it on. The earring was made with some sort of yellow stone, I wanted to get a black or purple one but the lady persisted that yellow would be best since it would draw out the yellow in my eyes. No wonder Doppler was talking into buying that metal suit the women can be very persuasive. I asked her how much and I gave her a bit extra mainly for the fact that she was really sweet and helpful. I didn't have much money left so I kept walking around window shopping until I came across a tavern like deal I was going to walk past it until I had head a familiar laugh. My brows furrowed trying to remember who I know here that would be in the tavern. I walked in through the doors, at first no one noticed me when I actually walked past a few tables there were a few catcalls and whistles. I rolled my eyes and looked around until I tensed as I felt a hand on my shoulder; I was ready to fight that it until I had heard a very familiar voice.

"Letty!Where have you been?!" I turned around and I saw Adam! My mouth just hung open and my eyes were wide. I couldn't believe it was really Adam my mind was running with so many questions.

"Adam is that really you?" he gave me that crooked smile and nodded and did a slight bow. I had also noticed he was wearing dark wash jeans black leather boots and a loose-ish black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"It is me in the flesh and I bet you'll never guess who else is here?" I did a smile which was progressing throughout this trip and acted like I was thinking.

"Let me see…it wouldn't happen to be Santa would it?" I chuckled and Adam shook his head and play punched me in the arm.

"No you dunce, it's not Christmas yet. Sam is here!" I smiled and stared at him wide eyed. And as if on cue Sam came up behind Adam hugging him and locking his arms lovingly over his shoulders and looking at me with a wide grin. I couldn't stop smiling then I hugged the two boys making an Adam sandwich. When we finally let go I couldn't stop asking questions.

"How did you guys get here? Do you know what dimension we're in? How have you been! How did you find each other?" it was Sam that finally silenced me by putting his hand gently over my mouth. The boys led me to an empty table close to a small built in stage.

"Okay Violet I'll answer all those for ya. In order; we have no idea both of us felt like we were falling out of bed last night and found ourselves here. If I'm not mistaken it's your favorite Disney movie that we're in. we've been good we found a way to live for the rest of the night and the day today. In total honesty when we woke up here on the ground and lying next to each other." Adam got closer to Sam and put an arm over his shoulder and smiled as I shook my head explaining how I was hoping for something more climatic. I noticed Sam was wearing Black fit jeans that seemed to hang at his hips a tank top. We all ended up laughing like we were crazy and Adam ordered some drinks, all I asked was water, I'm not going to be showing up back at the R.L.S Legacy drunk. That would have surely gotten my kicked off the voyage and I's be stuck here and wouldn't be able to see all the action. I went on telling both of them of what has happened to me and both of their jaws dropped.

"You're really on the ship? That is so bad ass Violet." Sam said while downing his drink as Adam had his cheeky crooked grin on. I've known Adam for so long that I knew that when he has that grin he's either going to say or do something that would earn him a smack on the head.

"So tell me, Letty, have you put the moves on that cabin boy yet?" My jaw dropped as Adam laughed loudly earning him a smack on his head from Sam and a Smack on his shoulder from me. He started complaining how that hurt and acting like a kid and I shook my head. But I then did explain my ear piercings and Adam went on with teasing me about Jim, I couldn't be happier that Sam and Adam were here. I was so happy that it seemed that no one cared really about them being together too, that was a really big plus for our side. Then I told them that I was sure that Amelia wouldn't mind them coming aboard but they'd have to pull their weight around the ship. We all agreed it couldn't hurt asking if anything we would follow in a smaller ship. We smiled and all downed our drinks and smiled. Then my mood changed when an older man came to the table asking for…well…for pleasures from me I just sat there brushing him off since his breath was so full of liquor I'd swear somebody could get contact drunk from it. Adam however, stood up and punched the man down everyone looked at us then went back to what they were doing. Some music came on the stage I just shook my head the band was terrible and the booing of the crowd only proved my point. Adam and Sam couldn't take it anymore and pushed them off the stage which earned them cheers from the crowd Adam then started to talk to the entire tavern.

"Now does anyone want to hear real live music?" the crowd cheered and I clapped as Adam shook his head then looked at me then back at the crowd. "Well you'll have to convince our other member to join us up here! Come on up Letty!" My eyes widened and I shook my head repeatedly but then Sam, the little basterd, had to go and start the crowd chanting Adams nickname for me. I finally caved in but my stomach was all in knots. I got up onto the stage and the crowd cheered as the three of us huddled into a small and argued what song we were going to do. I ended up being only vocals for the time being sine my precious guitar was back at the ship and there probably wasn't enough time for me to grab it. Not only that, if I had left I probably wouldn't have come back because of the stage fright. They ended up bringing their own instruments, which apparently they forgot to explain how their own instruments got here. But I figured it probably happened the same way that it happened with me since I wasn't even a foot close to my stuff yet it had transported with me. We asked the crowd to wait for at least fifteen minutes so we could at least set up everything meaning instruments and still argue what we were going to play everything Adam opened his mouth I ended up shooting it down mainly because of the fact that Adam and I are almost polar opposites on the music scale. We finally had everything set up, but as I took a closer look at the instruments it looked like they had been modified slightly. When I took a closer look at Sam's Yamaha electronic drum set and oddly it looked like the set was no longer powered by electricity but by solar power there were small little solar panels on it but it looked like it was just part of the design. 'Maybe I should take a closer look at my guitar?' I questioned myself mentally, how could I miss something like this on my own stuff? But then again I haven't even taken my guitar out of its case yet. Adam had his Keyboard set which he made positive to be like Tuomas Holopainen's from our mutual favorite band Nightwish, but again there were minor little changes it was now solar but it looked like carving designs and you wouldn't have noticed it unless you touched it. I started thinking to myself that at least we now don't have to worry about our stuff being low on power or not even working. After we made sure everything was set I was given and small earpiece looking thing it looked like a steam punk mic, from what I think was the owner of the place. He was a small looking guy he reached up just to the bottom of my chin but the embedded wrinkles and low gruff voice told me that he wasn't going to be growing anymore anytime soon. He looked almost skeletal but had grey fur and with what white/blue short hair that was brushed back behind small ears and had brown dull eyes as he handed it to me with a smile full of sharp pointed teeth. As he walked away I noticed all he was really wearing was dark brown pants, black boots and a vest that looked too big for him mainly cause of his appearance of a walking dead person. My attention was called back to Adam as he called me over and told me a song that we could do with only two of the instruments we have.

"Letty we can do Faded. It's the only song that comes to mind that we can use with two of the three instruments we have." His body language was relaxed as he was motioning to the stage and what was set up to prove his point. I scrunched my nose I hated the more electronic songs. Adam just gave me a smirk and continued. "It's either that or a Spears song." I shrugged and threw up my hands in defeat.

"Alright well let's get this over with if we wait around any longer I think I'll have a slight anxiety attack." I instinctively put my hand to my stomach trying to settle my nerves with no avail.

"Good, maybe we'll make a little money off of this." I rolled my eyes at Adam but it would be pretty cool if we were able to make a little money for emergencies or something we ran up onto the stage as I found the small switch to turn the ear mic on as Sam and Adam got the standing mics next to their instruments. Adam motioned to me to announce us even though everyone was staring at us with anticipation, including a certain boy and cook although I didn't see them. I sighed and blew out the air huffily which made my bangs move once slightly.

"Um how is everyone today? " I got a few cheers my voice was almost a whisper I was so nervous and took a deep breath and forced myself to speak louder. "I'm Violet, or as you know my nickname Letty, over there on my left is Adam and on my right is Sam we'll be performing a song I'm sure you haven't heard before it's called Faded." This time there was a loud applause and cheers, I think it could have been to me not talking anymore and actually have some sort of music to fill the air. I looked back at my two friends with a questioning look and they nodded signaling they were ready and I began to sing as Adam began to play the keyboard.

(Faded, hated, slippin' away as I disappear in the dark)/ You never take/ Take the time to really look/ Look at the one/ The one I really am/ You try to fit/ To fit me in your perfect box/ You let me slip/ Between the cracks/ Now I'm faded/ Into someone else/ Made me someone I don't wanna be/ Yeah I'm faded/ My true color's gone/ Like a picture nobody sees

I bet you don't/ Don't even know my favorite song/ You tell me how/ How I should wear my hair/ You wanna change/ Everything I ever was/ Try to erase me/ 'Til I'm not there/ Now I'm faded/ Into someone else/ Made me someone I don't wanna be/ Yeah I'm faded/ My true color's gone/ Like a picture nobody sees/ Now I'm faded/ Like I never was/ 'Til I don't even know myself/ Yeah I'm faded/ Into what you want/ But I'm not taking it too well

I don't wanna be your little picture-perfect-pretty-girl/ Who's got nothing to say/ And I'm not gonna wait around for you/ To run my whole life down/ I'll let you watch me fade away/You try to fit/ To fit me in your perfect box/ You let me slip/ Between the cracks/ Now I'm faded/ Into someone else/ Made me someone I don't wanna be/ Yeah I'm faded/ My true color's gone/ Like a picture nobody sees

Now I'm faded/ Like I never was/ 'Til I don't even know myself/ Yeah I'm faded/ Into what you want/ But I'm not taking it too well/(Faded, hated, slippin' away as I disappear in the dark)/ (Faded, hated, I'm so far away from who I was at the start) /(Faded, hated, slippin' away as I disappear in the dark)/

As I sang the last phrase the music had died down and I had waited for the crowed to start reacting to the small, one song concert. It was maybe a minute before I ended up hearing a roar of applause, cheers and whistles at the three of us. I had turned and laughed sheepishly at Adam and Sam as they smiled and walked up next to me and they both took my hands and we did a group bow, the next thing I know I heard coins clattering against the wooden stage. I looked all around us everyone was standing and throwing two to three coins at us of different colors like bronze, silver and gold. Sam, Adam and I started collecting the coins with me ending up filling all my pockets in my cargo pants. The crowd continued giving us coins for another few minutes and I swear when I started to walk I jingled slightly from all the coins in my pockets. After the three of us disassembled the instruments and put them in their cases we jumped off the stage and sat at our previous table until I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over to see Silver and Jim. The butterflies appeared in my stomach again and I could feel the heat rising to my face and I laughed nervously and looked up at the cyborg who was smiling at me.

"Um..Hi Silver, Jim."


	11. Recruits and Chores

Chapter 10

Recruits and chores

As I looked up at the two, Silver looked down at me with a wide grin on his face before he started laughing heartedly and patted me on the back which ended up hurting a little since he was doing it with a bit more force than he should have.

"I didn't think you had it in ye lass. 'Specially considerin' how you looked when I asked ya about enlightening the spirits of the crew." I just glared up at the cook and I glanced over at Jim who had continued to stare at me then over at the two boys I was with. I shook my head clearing all thoughts of killing Silver later and looked over at Sam and Adam who were both staring over at my shipmates.

"Excuse me guys let me introduce you all. Silver, Jim these are my friends Adam Martinez and Sam O'Bryan we've been friends since we met in my home town." I looked over at Sam and Adam hoping they'd catch on. "Sam and Adam this is Silver and Jim they're on the R.L.S Legacy with me." The four men shook hands saying their hellos. Sam was the one who had offered some seats to the cook and cabin boy and much to my surprise Sam had given me as wink before he had Jim sit next to me. We all had a round of drinks which was kind of cool seeing how they didn't ask about our ages I only had half a shot if anything and offered the rest to Silver who I'm sure can hold his liquor. Eventually we had finished the drinks and we ended up having half an hour or so before we had to get back to the ship when that was mentioned I had told Sam and Adam that I'm sure Amelia wouldn't mind a few extra hands on the ship as long as they held their own with the daily duties. When they said it couldn't hurt to ask Sam had linked his arm with mine and practically dragged me outside of the tavern with the other three following right behind us.

"Come on Violet lets go to this shop. I am determined to get you to buy something and you know what I mean." My eyes widened before I started to try and pull away from him.

"Sam, no please don't! You know I don't like wearing dresses! Adam!" I had tried calling for Adam as I looked back he shrugged as if to say 'sorry you're on your own.' I glared at him as the group of three was following behind Sam and me when we had gone into a shop. Once Sam had spotted the dresses he immediately was pilling them on top of me saying that this would look cute or this is pretty or something like that. I hated dresses with a passion, I was never much of a girl when it came to dressing up all I would really wear is dress pants and a plan black button up top but that was rare. I had at least ten different dresses in my arms when Sam had finally said for me to go and try them on while pushing me into a small changing room that the opening was covered by a small ragged curtain.

"Sam I swear I will kill you. I don't know how and I don't know when but I will." I could hear Sam laughing and I heard the familiar clunking of Silvers leg and the mechanics that were holding his arm eye and leg together. Just as I had put on a dress over my head I had heard Adam hitting on a girl and I rolled my eyes Sam wasn't all that worried about Adam leaving him or anything they had that talk/understanding about that kind of situation. Anyway the dress I had on was, for lack of a better word, fluffy kind of like Cinderella's dress but it was a sickly pale looking color and it was strapless. I had to fix my hair since the fabric made my hair full of static and I sighed as I was started to step out of the dressing room.

"I am NOT getting this dress I feel like a total goof." I looked over at the small group of men as Adam did a wolf whistle from across the room as a slight blush appeared across my face and I huffed as I walked back into the dressing room where I quickly took off the dress and tossed it over the door where someone took it back and I sighed again before I put on another dress. The next dress was a simple black and white dress which hung off my shoulders and I was sure even with heels the dress would still reach the floor. I pushed back the curtain and stared over at Sam waiting for him to say something about it, while I was waiting I had looked over at Jim and Silver was looking everywhere else it looked like he was looking at some of the jackets they had for men. Jim on the other hand was standing pretty close to Adam I saw him glance at me and I swear I saw his just drop slightly I quickly looked away and turned my attention back to Sam. As I tried on the other dresses I either shook my head or stayed silent because of the distaste of even wearing the damn things. Sam ended up buying three different dresses. The first one happened to be a plain white dress that reached my knees and the sleeves ended up stopping at my elbows, the more I thought about it was actually pretty despite the color and it ended up looking like a dress from the Fullmetal Alchemist movie. The second dress was a bit more formal, it was a dark green dress that was taken up in the back to make it look more like a dress that would be more for a masquerade dance or something, the dress ended up having the criss-cross tie in the back and it ended up have thin straps to hold onto my shoulders. The last dress was a little black dress that clung to me (which I hated to death and Sam knew it) and only reached my knees and had long sleeves that ended up clinging to the sides of my shoulders. I told Sam he shouldn't have bought them cause there was no way that I was ever going to wear them, but my words fell upon deaf ears as he asked me to hand over some of the coins that I had to hold in my pockets.

"It's about time we need to head back to the ship so we can ask Amelia if you can come with us although I'm sure since we're pretty good with instruments and since we have some money on us now to take care of anything extra that needs to be bought for the crew." I looked at the group while I was still in an irritated mood about the dresses. The group nodded and all began to follow Silver to where the R.L.S Legacy was at. I half smiled as we walked and soon we were at the gang plank that led up to the ship and Amelia was with Arrow in her state room. Silver and Jim both went back down to the galley putting up their jackets and setting things up for dinner. Sam and Adam followed me with their instruments and belongings in hand while trying to look professional/responsible, after I had knocked the door was opened by Arrow as he looked past me and at the two boys who were accompanying me.

"Evening, Mr. Arrow." He nodded slightly at me as I continued. "I'd like you and Amelia to meet a few of my friends." Arrow nodded and motioned for the three of us to come into the room as he shut the door behind us.

"Good evening Captain Amelia. I'd like you to meet a few of my friends from home. This is Adam Martinez and Sam O'Bryan." Amelia stood up from her desk and walked around her desk and shook hands with the boys.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Amelia then looked at me somewhat suspiciously

"Please let me explain ma'am. I was walking around the town before I went into a tavern to get some water or and I ended up finding these two. Well…I was kind of wondering…well…" I was so nervous about asking Amelia to make more favors for me but she seemed to catch on as a small smile graced her thin lips as she began to speak once more.

"I see where this is heading Ms. Clearwater the same rules apply to both of your friends." My ears had perked up and I was starting to be so happy that my friends would be joining me on this adventure. "You two will have to pull your own weight around and do as you're told by my first mate Mr. Arrow or myself." I looked at my two friends and they both nodded and did a slight bow which surprised even me. They both said of course and Amelia had asked me to give them a quick tour of the ship and of the sleeping quarters. I of course nodded in agreement and as I showed them the sleeping quarters, after that I had showed them the closet where my guitar was stored and told them to put their things in there especially since they know about the pirates aboard the ship.

"Okay guys now you know the rules we cannot change too much of the story line we could put people in jeopardy if we reveal too much too soon." I looked at the boys with serious face as they both patted my shoulders.

"Well duh Letty we're not that stupid despite what you think."I rolled my eyes and brushed their hands off my shoulders as I had also hung the dresses in the small closet after putting the leftover coins in Adams Keyboard cases pouch and locked it up while putting the key in my pocket. After everything was put away I led them back out onto the deck then on to where the kitchen was where we met back up with Jim and Silver. That evening Silver had the four of us do his cooking for the dinner and Adam being the little sneaky match maker he tried to be kept pushing me closer to Jim; but every time he tried I was able to evade it and it ended up looking like we were dancing in the kitchen. Jim seemed a little off he wasn't talking nearly as much to me as he used to, I couldn't figure out why though but I ended up talking to Sam a lot more often since we had to catch up on things. I had turned around after taking some dirty dishes down to see that Jim and Adam seemed like they were becoming friends. I had to smile about that since it seemed that Jim didn't really have that many friends from the movie and it was cool to see him get along with Adam and have a friend to talk to besides me, and I mean like stuff that Jim wouldn't want to talk to a girl about. After washing a ton of dishes Silver took Jim and I up to an observation port off the bridge of the ship telling us he was going to show us something, so we climbed up the small ladder with Silver following us. Who then proceeded to sit in front of where the ladder was AKA our way of getting out of the spot we were in.

When Silver had finally sat down I noticed at had several pieces of rope and threw both of us a piece. And when I say piece I mean rope that was long enough for both of us to reach the ground safely. We both just sat on our spots with a mix of relaxed yet irritated demeanor. Soon the man was talking about how he was going to teach us a special knot that everyone who is going to be on a ship should know. I didn't even bother with listening to what the name of it was 'cause for one thing I had already learned this a while ago and I know Jim knew how to created this knot. Jim made one while Silver was talking and I kind of just rolled my eyes and made the same knot and I hooked it away from Jims and we both descended onto the deck. Jim started walking along the railing where as I walked along the deck while trying to start up a conversation with him.

"So Jim what do you think of Adam and Sam?" I shrugged his shoulders. Seriously not even a verbal response from him. What in the fricken hell was the problem? But still, I kept on trying to make small talk.

"Um…So how did you learn about that knot?" he looked down at me seeing as he was higher than me at the moment.

"Well, when you need to sneak out it's a good idea to know what kind of knot is best." He walked on after answering my question and I sighed as I mumbled.

"What is your problem?" I turned and walked off down to the galley where I met with Sam and Adam who were talking and having a small bit of dinner. I smiled at them and told them they needed to clean their bowls and to head to bed soon since there is always a load of work needed to be done. They nodded and continued talking and eating as I walked down to the sleeping quarters and did my routine of unlocking the closet getting my clothes, changing in the bathroom and coming back out while putting my day clothes back into its bag and locking it back up. I then climbed into my hammock and as I laid there swaying slightly I began to drift off into a dreamless sleep but it seemed that I had just closed my eyes when I had heard a familiar cyborgs heavy steps. I was awake before Silver had even gotten to the last step and I was already walking over to the closet. Silver had decided to wake up Sam, Adam, and Jim and I could hear irritated groans of the three boys whose sleep was interrupted by the cook. I had changed into a deep red tank top, black Tripp pants that I changed into shorts which stopped just above my knees and finally my black boots and leather gloves. I ended up tying a bandana around my forehead which held back my bangs since, for some reason, I didn't want my bangs in my face today. After I applied my black eyes liner, dark grey eye shadow and black lipstick I went up on deck to find I wasn't the last one to meet up with Silver. Adam ended up being the last one, I might have guessed though that boy could sleep through an explosion. But eventually he came back up and Silver then had ordered us to start making breakfast where we just went with a chunky stew which would be filling and warm up the body when they wake up since it's somewhat chilly in the mornings. After the crew had eaten and we had washed the mountain of dishes Silver had ordered Adam and Sam to tend to a pile of rope that was going to be used for lifelines but they had multiple knots imbedded in them making both boys to furrow their eyebrows. As Adam and Sam tended to their duty Silver had ordered Jim and I to scrub the entire deck. That's right not mop but scrub and by deck I mean all of them top middle and lower. 'I guess I should have worn pants or something to protect my knees but too late to change that now' I yanked one of the scrubbing brushes from Silver, after he had given me a bucket of soapy water, I began to scrub the floor on my hands and knees. Jim was about to go to another deck but Silver ended up stopping him and told him he had to scrub the same deck as me. Damn the cook, the chore would have been quicker to take care of if he had let us separate on different levels.

I sighed as we continued to scrub the floor but suddenly a shadow had appeared over Jim and I, and we had looked up to see Silver. Jim stood up and in front of him glaring as Silver gave him another bucket while pointing out a spot we had 'missed'. So Jim grudgingly took the bucket and to poured in onto the wood floor. While scrubbing, I had my hair pulled into a low pony tail and talked to Jim about random things like his favorite music and colors and such trying to start a conversation but then again he got spacey and I knew that he was having some tough memories to try and push back. I wanted to comfort him about his dad leaving but I couldn't tell him how I knew about how his dad was at least from what I could tell from the movie. Soon the chore was done and it was already time for dinner and after the food had been eaten Silverhad started telling adventure stories to the crew in the galley while Jim, Adam, Sam and I listened in while we drank our mugs filled with hot chocolate and coffee. Jim smiled toward the end as Silver was demonstrating some sort of monster with his bionic arm. I could already tell he was thinking of Silver as a father figure. I had looked over at Adam and Sam and their hands were intertwined as they took a sip of their drinks and moved over to the table where Silver and the Crew were. I smiled at the couple think how happy they were even if at times I felt like I was a third wheel when we had hung out together but I never took it to heart they were in love.

I looked around and everyone was entranced with his story so I snuck away from everyone with my coffee and went up on deck. The cool air was refreshing as I felt my hair flow softly from a slight breeze. I descended to the sleeping quarters and grabbed my guitar case and brought it up on deck with me. I opened the latches and there was my black and red guitar glistening somewhat from the star light that was around.


	12. Concerts and Boat Rides

Chapter 11

Concerts and Boat Rides

I had remembered the small details that had been changed to the other instruments I decided to take a closer look at it. Indeed my guitar was altered a bit but it added a cool steam punk flare. On the sides of the guitar were small solar panels and on the front were small clockwork like designs.

"Huh, that's funny nothing like that is on Adam and Sam's instruments. Why is mine so special?" I thought out loud. Thank god no one heard me I bet they would think I was crazy for talking to myself or looking like I was talking to my guitar since I was still looking at it facing the designs. I took it out and put the strap around my neck so I would break it if I ever dropped it. As I faced the bow of the ship as I began to play a song I always loved and had memorized by heart. Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne as the sound filled the air I began to sing thinking of my dad and had my eyes closed.

Hmmmm nananananana /I miss you miss you so bad/ I don't forget you oh it's so sad/ I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly the day you slipped away/ Was the day I found it won't be the same oohh/ Na nanananana I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand/ I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't/ Oohh I hope you can hear me/ Cause I remember it clearly the day you slipped away/

Was the day I found it won't be the same/ Oohhh I've had my wake up, won't you wake up I keep asking why and I can't take it, it wasn't fake it that happened you passed by/Now you have gone now you have gone/ There you go there you go somewhere I can't bring you back/ Now you have gone now you have gone/ There you go there you go somewhere you're not coming back/ The day you slipped away/

Was the day I found it won't be the same no/ The day you slipped away ahh/ Was the day I found it won't be the same oohhh/ Na nanananana I miss you

As the song ended I let the last strums of the guitar fade with a few tears sliding off my cheek and onto my hand which I used to wipe my eyes softly. Just like before I heard an applause I quickly turned and looked behind me and everyone was staring at me with tear filled eyes and applauding. Even Captain Amelia, Arrow and Doctor Doppler had tears in their eyes, I had never thought that I'd ever see Amelia or Arrow in tears the sight was slightly odd. I felt my face heat up I wasn't used to having a captive audience in a group let alone by myself. The crew continued to cheer as the good Doctor Doppler suggested that I play another song and I shook my head repeatedly making my head spin. I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was Sam looking down on me with a reassuring smile almost as if to say that it would be ok and that he and Adam would join me. Sam knew how bad my stage fright could get when I am supposed to perform on my own. Adam had announced that instead of a solo artist playing it would be the whole band and then Sam asked me for the key to the closet. After I handed it to him both members all but ran down to the sleeping quarters to grab their instruments. I took this small break to take my now cold coffee down to the galley and wash the cup. As I got back up on deck not only did the boys grab their instruments they also grabbed my iPod and speakers which made my brows furrow. When I got closer to them I asked them why they got those two items out and it was Adam who responded.

"Well you never know what song we'll be using that has extra beats that the three of us alone can't make." I shrugged thinking that they had other reasons that they weren't telling me about. As the crew decided to have makeshift seats and talked amongst themselves as the three of us were setting everything up.

"Okay so what are we going to play this time?" I questioned with my arms crossed over my chest and somewhat set on top of my guitar since it still hung on my shoulders.

"Well I think we should decide what kind of song we're going to do. Like romance, dance, country etc." Sam said while he had put the cases for our instruments together in a small pile.

"Sam has a good point Letty. Personally I think we should play a more upbeat song to get rid of whatever tears you ended up causing." I glared and punched him in the shoulder as he laughed. I thought about it for a while I didn't really have many upbeat songs that I was ready to reveal to everyone just yet. Then a thought had hit me like a ton of bricks there was one song that would be the best to perform.

"Raise your glass?" I questioned as both Sam and Adam gave me a thumbs up showing they agreed on the song and rushed to their instruments as Adam put my iPod on his keyboard showing that it had a small port that it could be plugged into. I turned to the crew as they kept talking and I kept on thinking on how they would know that we were ready without playing the song yet. Another brilliant idea hit me and I smirked as I put my hand over my ears and motioned for the other band members to do the same and as soon as they did I screamed bloody murder for about thirty seconds. When I was done people were rubbing their ears while staring at me and mumbling to themselves irritated.

"Now that I have your attention." I put my hands down and gave a small smirk."We've decided on a song to play its called Raise Your Glass." I looked over at Sam and Adam as they nodded showing they were ready and I nodded back before taking a deep breath as I started to strum the beginning notes.

Right, right, turn off the lights/ We're gonna lose our minds tonight/ What's the deal, yo?/ I love when it's all too much/ 5 a.m. turn the radio up/ Where's the rock 'n roll?/ Party crasher, panty snatcher/ Call me up if you're a gangsta/ Don't be fancy, just get dancy/ Why so serious?/

So raise your glass if you are wrong/ In all the right ways, all my underdogs/ We will never be, never be anything but loud/ And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks/ Won't you come on and come on and/

Raise your glass!/ Just come on and come on and/ Raise your glass!/

Slam, slam, oh hot damn/ What part of a party don't you understand?/ Wish you'd just freak out (Freak out already)/ Can't stop, coming in hot/ I should be locked up right on the spot/ It's so on right now (It's so fucking on right now)/Party crasher, panty snatcher/ Call me up if you're a gangsta/ Don't be fancy, just get dancy/ Why so serious?/

So raise your glass if you are wrong/ In all the right ways, all my underdogs/ We will never be, never be anything but loud/ And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks/ Won't you come on and come on and/ Raise your glass!/ Just come on and come on and/ Raise your glass!/ Won't you come on and come on and/ Raise your glass!/ Just come on and come on and/ Raise your glass!/

Oh shit! My glass is empty. That sucks!/ So if you're too school for cool/ And you're treated like a fool (You're treated like a fool)/ You can choose to let it go/ We can always, we can always party on our own/ So raise your (oh, fuck)/ So raise your glass if you are wrong/ In all the right ways, all my underdogs/ We will never be, never be anything but loud/ And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong/ In all the right ways, all my underdogs/ We will never be, never be anything but loud/ And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks/ Won't you come on and come on and/ Raise your glass!/ Just come on and come on and/ Raise your glass!/ Won't you come on and come on and/ Raise your glass for me!/ Just come on and come on and/ Raise your glass for me!

Throughout the song the crew was clapping to the beat and dancing in place. Unfortunately, after the small concert, Silver had taken me back down to where the dishes needed to be washed. I was thankful that Sam was nice enough to follow me and took my guitar back so he could put it back in the closet along with the other instruments. Not long after I was down and started to get some hot soapy water Silver brought Jim down and instructed us that we weren't going to be able to do anything else until all the dishes were done. As he had finished his instructions he tossed me an apron and I glared at the man. Just the way he had said it made my stomach turn at that thought Jim ended up rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and had hid white apron already on. I sighed and put me apron on but I had rolled the top half of it enough so I had only the bottom showing. It had been almost about thirty minutes and just as I thought we were almost done Silver had come in with a huge pile of dirty ones right in front of us and we just stared into amazement at the pile then slowly turned to him with disbelief .He walked away and Jim glared at the disappearing figure as he began to scrub a pot and I did the same scrubbing a large serving plate. Soon night had already fallen and without knowing it, I fell asleep sitting on the floor with my head lying on Jims leg I didn't want to sit on a stool for the last few dishes since I needed to stretch and the stool was really starting to hurt. Jim ended up falling asleep on a large pot or bowl either way it didn't seem all that comfortable.

The next day I found myself in my hammock and I whacked my brain to figure out how I got there. At the end of it I just figured that Adam or Sam brought me to bed and it seemed earlier than I usually do, so I did my usual routine which consisted of and changed into a deep blue top with black embroidery on the edges that was kind of low cut and the sleeves hung about an inch above my elbows and a pair of baggy black pants (I have a lot of those) my boots and lastly my gloves. Then brushing my hair out and pulling my bangs over my left eye and braiding my hair over my shoulder then I and applied my make-up which tended to be a Silver bluish color. Since I was already up I had decided to start mopping the deck and try to make it so the four of us teens would possible get a break. I smiled absentmindedly started thinking about Jim and why he wasn't anywhere near me unless Silver made him then I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I was almost finished with the top deck when a certain spider psycho started hissing behind me and I turned to see him obnoxiously close.

"What the h*ll do you want Scroop?" I really did not want to deal with him especially up until now he hadn't once gone near me or the boys.

"I thought I jussst better tell you to watch your sssstep I haven't forgotten our fight." I just glared at the man and scoffed at his threat.

"You know if I wasn't so careless before I would have won that fight Scroop. So just back off and if we keep out of each other's way we'll get along fine." He hissed and crawled off making sure he had bumped my shoulder and I continued to finish up the deck. After I finished I started mopping the middle deck and it wasn't long until I heard familiar sounding steps coming my way.

"Well good morning lass. I didn't expect ya up here so early."

"I didn't really either I just thought to get a head start on the day. So for once we'd get a break before nightfall." I half smiled and I glanced and saw Silver looking at me with his usual grin.

"Well lass tell me more about yourself." I stiffened a bit but I kept mopping hoping he'd leave. I had no such luck; he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He just leaned against the railing of the boat waiting for me to start talking. After a few minutes of silence I finally caved in and started telling him how my father died in a crash and how my mother didn't seem to recover and took her anger out on me whenever she got the chance which explained my scars and at times I'd take a quick glance at Silver and he'd usually have either a thoughtful look or a sympathetic look. I turned away from him and I started to shake my head softly and turned my thoughts to something else to stop the tears threatening to come when. An odd thing was that the thing that came to mind that ended up stopping the tears was of Jim. I was starting to feel better until I felt Silver walk up behind me and turned me a bit so I was facing him and hugged me.

"Lass, ya need to forget about the mother of yours and chart your own no matter the squalls." That did it, that did it alright I began to cry softly into Silvers belly/chest while I instinctively held onto his jacket.

"Shh it's all right Violet. It's alright." He gave me a hug and pulled himself away a bit seeming embarrassed. "Now, um, lass finish up the deck I'll get the boys." I smiled then nodded and continued to mop while Silver went down below to wake up Jim, Adam and Sam. After they were up I was already finished with the deck. After that the day was pretty slow, so while peeling some extra potatoes for dinner Jim hardly spoke whereas Sam, Adam and I couldn't shut up. We did have a break and later Silver asked me to come down and help Jim with setting the lifeboat free I had looked over at Jim after Silver had left in the boat and his face was full of disappointment. But then Silver had come back and motioned for us to jump in, but me having the fear of heights issue I shook my head violently but a certain couple came behind me and took me by my arms and lowered me into the life boat. The minuet my feet touched the floor of the boat I clung to the nearest thing to me which ended up being Jim and I glared up at the two and they just had Cheshire cat grins and waved. As soon as Jim pried me off of him we sat and Silver began explaining to Jim how to start the boat. When I saw a spark in Jim's eyes and I clung to the sides of the boat as we took off with a jolt. As Jim piloted the small boat my bangs flew wildly around my face. I started to relax and I began to enjoy the ride with at least one hand holding onto the side of the boat. We had gone by a shooting star and Jim steered the boat into the trail and then into the beginning of the comet and when we were clear of it we were covered in a white powder that could be mistaken for snow but it wasn't cold and I didn't dare try and taste it for all I know it could have killed me. As we cruised for the last few moments of the boat ride I sat in the boat and I began to think and thought of the pictures I took with my digital camera that I kept placing everywhere and snapped pictures of Jim, Silver, Adam, Sam and myself with a small remote so no one would notice. I figured I'd have to do something with them sooner or later other than reminding me that this was really happening.


	13. Black Holes and Fist Fights

Chapter 12

Black Holes and Fist Fights

As we cruised for the last few moments of the boat ride I kept thinking about how the voyage and everything that happened. We finally arrived back at the ship and the lifeboats sails folded back up and began to rise in the air and both Silver and Jim had a small rope that they were lifting the skiff higher and to tie down I kept sitting since I couldn't do anything. Then as they were pulling the small boat up Jim pulled back pretty hard making the boat tilt and also making me hold onto the sides carefully.

"Having A little trouble there?" Silver then laughed and hunched over as if to try and keep his grip onto the rope as he spoke back to the taunting teen.

"Oh get away from me." When he finally tied his knot he spoke again with a smile on his face. "Oh, Jimbo! If I'd maneuvered a skiff like that when I was yer age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today." He plopped himself down as Morph then turned into a mini Silver and repeated his words. Jim finally had tied his knot and sat down with a smile on his face. I watched him and I found that he looked my better with a smile on his face but again I shook my head to clear my thoughts and gave a soft smile as Jim began to speak.

"Eh, I dunno. They weren't exactly singin' my praises when I left home." He then sat down on the bench and grinned as he looked at Silver. "But I'm gonna change all that." He turned to Silver who was playing with Morph on his shoulder. Silver turned his head away from his pet and looked over at Jim with a lopsided smile.

"Really now?How so?" It seemed Jim was about to say something about the map or where this voyage was headed but caught himself and smiled as he spoke while leaning back.

"Ah. . . I've got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." Silver then turned his head away from Jim and seemed to think about it knowing somewhat Jims plan was and seemed to try and steer him away.

"Oh …sometimes plans go astray." Silver was looking at Jim no sign of happiness, the only thing that resembled that was Morph and Jim but nothing related to Silver.

"Not this time." Jim said confidently with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. I leaned back against the side of the skiff close to Silver and rolled my eyes.

"You should always expect the worst to happen." Both males looked at me shocked and I shrugged while leaning back with my arms behind my head." What I'm just telling you the truth." I felt them both staring at me for a little bit longer before Silver began to mess with a nut on his metal leg. Seeing this Morph turned into a wrench and Silver looked at Morph and said happily/ thankfully.

"Oh. Thank ye Morph." Jim looked over and began to slowly move his arms back down and began to rub his left shoulder uneasy.

"So, uh… how'd that happen, anyway?" while asking his question Jim had nodded over to Silver mechanical parts. I glared at Jim and sat upright.

"You know about the saying curiosity killed the cat? I think you should learn something from it Jim." Jim looked at me astonished but then looked down I guess figuring that it was a bit personal to ask that question but then Silver Spoke and patted my shoulder.

"It's alright lass." Silver then looked a little upset and began to somewhat examine his metal hand. "You give up a few t'ings… chasin' a dream." Jim looked like he understood and looked at Silver for one more answer.

"Was it worth it?" Silver then grinned and moved next to Jim and put his arm around him in sort of father like way while chuckling slightly and setting his hat lower on his head.

"I'm hopin' it is, Jimbo. I most surely am." Everything was silent for a few seconds until the whole ship rocked to the side nearly making me fall out of the skiff backwards. Once the ship stopped swaying the three of us closed the hatch and Jim and I trailed behind Silver as he walked up the stairs up to the deck. As Silver reached the deck I could tell it was extremely windy by the way his coat whipped around his figure. "What the devil?" Jim and I joined him up on the deck and we could see a large explosion as I could hear Doppler speak.

"The star Pellucid...it's gone supernova!" not even three seconds had gone by when Captain Amelia shouted to Turnbuckle.

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Turnbuckle then shouted back to Amelia showing he understood. The wind soon became more violent making the sails look like they could come loose just as I had finally began to make sense of what was going on I could hear Arrows voice.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" I had run over to the mast where the life lines were secured and tied a rope tightly around my waist and I began to climb up the shrouds and up to one of the sails. Before anyone could ask what I was doing Amelia's voice could be heard.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!"

"Secure all solar sails! Brace them down, men!" Arrows voice boomed as the atmosphere filled with flashes of oranges, yellows and reds making it look like we were sounded by flames and we almost were as the stars debris flew around us. Both Adam and Sam followed the crews lead and quickly climbed up the sails and there were secured in a matter of seconds. I guess Amelia was thankful about now for letting three more teens aboard the ship. Jim and Silver went on to the head of the ship and I had looked over to see how the two were doing. A piece of debris was heading for Silver I screamed over to him while cupping my hands around my mouth hoping to amplify my voice.

"Silver! Heads up!" he looked up but it hit and he was almost knocked off the ship but thankfully Jim was able to help, because I wouldn't have been able to get there in time unless I untied my lifeline. I had gasped when Doppler announced the star was turning into a black hole. Turnbucklecouldn't hold onto the helm any longer because of the black holes gravitational pull and ended up letting go and falling to the side. Amelia, being quick on her part, grabbed the wheel and began to steer. Then she got an idea from what the doctor was saying but I couldn't hear because of the clamoring of the crew and the roar of black hole sucking things into to its core.

Then I heard the order to unfurl the sails and seeing as I was still up on the mast I had braced earlier I started to do it as quickly as I could, whereas the rest of the crew Adam and Sam included had to climb back up. But unlike the crew Adam and Sam didn't complain. One the sails were set Adam, Sam and I were about to get back to the deck until we had it a wave making us fall and we hung in the air , thanks to our lifelines and began to use our arms to climb back up to the mast. Adam had said something but I could hear then he and Sam pointed over to where Arrow was. He had fallen off the mast and was also hanging by his lifeline and I began to climb up faster. With the adrenaline rush I had I ended up climbing up to the mast in a matter of seconds and I began to run over to where I could see Arrows life like. Much to my horror by the time I got there I had just seen Scroop cut his life line. I got so angry and upset and I was about to run to Scroop and push him off but Adam and Sam had already gotten to me and turned me around shaking their heads. I hung my head low and nodded as the three of us began our descent to the deck. Then I heard the doctor shout the last wave was coming Silver and Jim came rushing to the mast and Adam and Sam both were on either side of me with our bodies pressed close together and holding onto one another's hands while we waited for the worst. Out of the corner of my eyes I Saw Jim glance at me but his expression is what confused me, he seemed angry. I didn't think about it much because of what was going and shut my eyes tight and squeezed Adam and Sam' hands for reassurance.

"Hang onto your lifelines gent's it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Captain Amelia announced. Our surroundings had slowly faded to black and everything became silent for a moment. The wave finally hit and we soared out of there at inhuman speed as the bust of solar wind had filled the solar sails. Once we were far from the black holes reach I had opened my eyes and everyone began to cheer. Captain Amelia was being praised by Doppler who seemed to have an issue with the word astronomically.

"Well I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang up job on those lifelines." Jim and Silver began to push each other playfully. Adam Sam and I hugged each other and smiled but our attention was called when Amelia began to speak to us." I must also congratulate you Miss Clearwater it seems you and your friends have proven yourselves as trustworthy deckhands" we smiled and bumped fists happily as Amelia began to speak again. "All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow...Mr. Arrow?" There was no answer and I knew why Arrow was gone and I couldn't stop it. The silence was broken by Scroops voice and his figure walking close to Amelia.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost" Scroop hissed while handing over the hat that used to belong to Arrow. As Captain Amelia received the news her expression reflected her feelings of despair, confusion and loss. She was looking from the hate to Scroop with her jaw slightly open. Scroop began to speak once more. "His lifeline was not secured." As this was said everyone began looking at Jim well almost everyone three certain teenagers bowed their heads for the loss of Arrow and how they were unable to help him. I looked up and saw Amelia's expression if looks could kill Jim would have been dead by now. Her eyes had become slits and her mouth was closed forming a frown. Jim's eyes had widened with a disbelieving look as he began to speak.

"No, I checked them all." He pushed through a few of the crew members to find Arrows lifeline missing "I-I did I checked them all. They were secure. I swear." Amelia glared at Jim not believing his story about the lines being secure and cleared her throat and spoke to the crew.

"Mr. Arrow was a . . . a fine spacer, finer than most of us . . . could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on. " She left with arrows hat in hand and I had watched her return to her state room and I couldn't help but feel helpless. I looked up to Adam and Sam and they had hugged me rightly and I hugged them back. After we separated I could see that Jim had already taken off. Later that night after dinner was served a certain teen wasn't in the galley eating, although I couldn't blame him. Adam and Sam had made the dinner and it was something similar to fried rice and cooked creatures. I'd say sea creatures but we're not in the sea are we? Well anyway the food tasted great although I didn't eat much and I grabbed a clean bowl and filled it up with some of the food and began to ascend up the stairs. I looked for Jim up on the deck and I found him leaning against the railing I walked over to him and got pretty close to him.

"Hey, I brought you some dinner." I moved the bowl in front of him and he just shrugged and I sighed. "Jim starving yourself won't change what happened." I sighed heavily and his whole demeanor changed and the feeling around him gave the feeling of his angry emotion."Look I know that that you feel like you let everyone down bu-." Before I knew it Jim had turned to me and started screaming in my face. I literally had to back up because he was so close.

"Don't you get it Violet I screwed up! I cost a man his life if because I couldn't do this one thing right!" I started getting angry, I did NOT like begin yelled at I got enough of that from Meredith.

"Look Hawkins I came up here to try and cheer you up!" I started yelling back and before I knew it we were having a big fight. At one point he shoved me which made me drop the bowl of food that I had brought for him. I don't know why but I kept getting angrier and angrier before I could stop myself I said something I immediately regretted.

"You know what cabin boy? I'm not surprised that your father left because I bet you were just as bad then as you are now!" He stared at me shocked and his eyes flared with anger and he had said something I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Well at least my father's alive! I'm sure you're the reason your father's dead!" Something just snapped and I pounced at Jim with my hands balled into fists and I began to throw punches. I hit him square in the jaw before he actually started fighting back and he pushed me off and we began to have something like a street fight. Jim had punched me in my ribcage and cheek with enough force that I knew that there would be dark bruises. I threw some roundhouse kicks at him and he had barley dodged them. This continued for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only minutes. I was about to kick Jim in the stomach when I felt arms wrapped tightly around me holding me back. I looked back to find it was Silver and the one who was holding Jim back was Turnbuckle. I was nearly on the verge of tears as I kicked and struggled against Silver.

"Let me go! I'll kill him! I hate you Hawkins!" But despite my screams and struggles Silver had kept a firm hold on me while Jim was doing just about as well as I am before he said something that made something click.

"So what? I don't care if you hate me! Why don't you go and cry to your boyfriends!" I stopped fighting against Silver and looked down at the ground before I started laughing with tears threatening to spill.

"You're so stupid! They are just friends and they love each other!" Jim stopped immediately and I saw an expression on his face I couldn't place. Silver had let go of me and Turnbuckle had let go of Jim and before anyone could say anything I ran off. As I was running off I could hear Silver and it seemed like he was talking to Jim. It was a wonder the rest of the crew wasn't up there after all the commotion that Jim and I caused up on the deck but I wasn't complaining. I had gone down to the sleeping quarters and grabbed my iPod, ear buds and my small switchblade before I went back up on deck. I had stayed as quiet as I could and while putting my blade in my pocket and had my iPod in my hands I went back up on deck quietly and climbed the shrouds to the crow's nest. As I got into the crow's nest I made it so I couldn't be seen unless someone would climb up and looked in. I was practically curled up in a ball and I began to listen to my iPod and no song in particular and I began switching my blade randomly and I let Jim's words run through my head. But the ones that stuck was the thought of Antony dying because of me.


	14. Author's note

Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the positive/HELPFUL critiques J but first off I just wanted to say thank you for waiting so patiently for the updates I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. And as for Violets character *cough*Grounhog girl*cough* I'm not trying to make her seem like the fem version of Jim at all. Take her as she is, trust me she's turned out a H*ll lot better than how she used to be. Her life is somewhat based off of mine with a few details that are changed. My mom used to talk to me like that along with the drinking and only hit me once; I don't own a motorcycle although I wish I did. My dad IS alive, my parents are divorced and so for a while he was out of my life, I do however have a younger brother I practically raised. I'm sorry if she doesn't seem to fit into one category of people but that's how I wanted her to be a mix-match of different things just like me. At first I thought maybe I should just delete the story BUT that would have been a big overreaction on my part just 'cause ONE person doesn't particularly like it. To answer the question of why she's an artist, well I never said she was any good did I XD I could have meant the dragons in on her bedroom walls were more stylized instead of realistic. But in happy with how my story ended up so far especially since I've come a long way from the story being only a page long/short per chapter. And to my followers, readers and subscribers if you EVER have any suggestions please feel free to message me :3 I would be more than happy to hear from you. Sorry for this non-chapter but I felt it was finally time to get this off my chest and let all of you out there know how happy I am how many of you actually like my story (if you like my story you should totally go read EventHorizon6's stories she's been my inspiration to elongate my story XD) A HUGE thanks to shattered-glass-slipper1 who helped me with a few suggestions a while back :3


	15. A Mysterious fall and Apologies

Chapter 13

A Mysterious fall and Apologies

The last time someone had said it was my fault was Meredith after the accident. At the time I thought it was my fault she was my mother so why would she lie to me about something like that? It took about Adam and Sam both years to get it in my head that it wasn't my fault but after what Jim said. How he had said it. I couldn't help but think, maybe he was right? I sat up there for what felt like hours just listening to my music which seemed to never get low on battery and I looked up at the stars. I don't know why but something had made me decide to take my ear buds off for a bit compared to the blaring music that I was listening to the deck was dead silent and it wasn't long till I heard some people below. As I listened I could distinguish the voices as they spoke

"Where is he? I'll beat him to a pulp!" That was defiantly Adam he probably just heard from someone about the fight and what Jim had said.

"Adam, please calm down I'm sure he didn't mean to." That was obviously Sam he was always the one trying to keep Adam out of trouble. Adam wasn't listening, boy is he steamed I wanted to stop Adam from hurting Jim since I technically started the fight but it seemed the connection from my brain to my body was malfunctioning.

"There you are you little punk!" Shit Adam found Jim. From the sounds of it, it seemed that Adam probably had pulled Jim to him by grabbing onto his jacket. "Were you brought up in a barn?! Where do you get the guts to hit a girl THEN tell her it's her fault that he father is dead!? Do you have any idea what damage you may have caused?!"

"Adam let him go he won't be able to talk if you are in his face like that." It was Sam I could just picture Sam pulling on one of Adams arms and trying to talk some sense into him. It was almost dead silent again for a few minutes before I could hear something being dropped to the floor.

"Look guys…I'm sorry. I just…I just snapped I don't know what came over me." After Jim had finished his statement I could hear Adam let out an aggravated sigh.

"Look I understand the Violet can be…outspoken especially in the heat of the moment when it comes to fighting. But with her you could say nearly anything and it wouldn't faze her, everything except if it pertains to Antony."

"Who's Antony?"

"Her father." I knew Sam's voice, his voice sounded so sad. "I know Violet told you he died right? Well it was an accident he was on his way to a shop to buy something as a surprise for her." I could hear Adam begin to talk.

"Antony was getting her and early birthday gift. All she wanted was to have some water paints; she was just starting to get into her artistic abilities ya know? But on the way to the shop he had been hit by another vehicle. Antony ended up hitting his head pretty bad, he was rushed to get medical treatment but he was already gone."

"It wasn't until a few days after the news had hit home and Letty's mother, Meredith, began to drink and blame Violet for Antony's death. It wasn't till a few years later where Meredith began to beat Violet and continue to tell her that she was the cause. It took Sam, Camille and I years to get those thoughts out of Violets head. We're the only true friends she has." I felt something fall down my cheeks all these memories flooding back again was painful. I know I had told Silver but… for some reason they were even more painful hearing it from someone else's point of view.

"…Can I have some time alone…I need to think."I could define that voice as Jim's and I soon heard footsteps begin to fade away. I could only guess that Adam and Sam had left. It wasn't long until I had heard another set of footsteps coming up on the deck but they were much heavier than Adam and Sam's. I had shut my eyes trying to drown out the noise the connection from my brain to my body was still malfunctioning and my fingers wouldn't put my ear buds back in. I tried focusing on anything other than people talking but I couldn't do it when someone began to speak.

"It weren't yer fault, yeh know." I could hear a heavy sigh I recognized this conversation and I didn't want to keep listening but I couldn't do anything else. "Why, half the crew would be spinnin' in that black abyss if not f-" Jim didn't give Silver a chance to finish his statement before I could hear a heavy thud from Jim jumping down from the shrouds before he began to speak/yell at Silver angrily.

"Look, don't you get it?! I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right! But-UGH! Then while I'm feeling sorry for myself Violet was only trying to comfort me and what do I do? I pick a fight with her! I may have just made it so she will never forgive me after what I said! I just- Just forget it. Forget it." About know Jim would be leaning against the mast with his head low and rubbing his forehead as if to get rid of some stress. I was somewhat touched at the fact Jim regretted what he had said somewhat. I felt a little guilty because I know I made the fight escalate to the punches being thrown and the words that were said that can never be taken back but only forgotten. Right before I was about to get lost in my thoughts I had heard Silver begin to speak to Jim with a stern fatherly tone.

"Now, you listen t' me, James Hawkins. Ya got the makin's o' greatness in yeh! But yehgotta take the helm and chart yer own course! Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes yeh get th' chance t' really test the cut of yer sails, 'n show what yer made of. . . Well, I hope I'm there . . . catchin' some o' the light comin' off o' yeh that day. And don't yeh get my wrong Jimbo I may not know that lass that well but I believe if you apologize to her and look her then the eye and mean what you say I tink she'll forgive yeh." I could hear a faint sound that I couldn't distinguish well but it sounded like Jim was….crying? Even now I couldn't picture Jim crying it seemed so out of character…but then again I had begun to cry several times on this trip and that was out of character for me. I could hear Silver begin to comfort Jim softly. "There, that's all right. . . Jimbo…'S all right . . . I, ehm… I best be gettin' about me watch…And you best be gettin' some shut-eye." I wanted to climb down by now. Especially if somebody doesn't see me they're going to think that I three myself overboard or something. The connection began to work again as I began to stand and began to make my decent back down to the deck. While I was looking down at my feet making sure I had my footing and just as I began to look up to get my hands situated I felt something hard had hit the side of my head which in turn made me lose my grip and I began to fall. As I was falling pain had enveloped my head and from the speed I was falling all I could see were browns and a flash of red. I was about to scream but by the time I had it was too late and I had hit the deck hard I turned over on my stomach trying to clear my head.

"Help." That was the only thing I could mutter before my eyesight had gone blurry shapes then I finally blacked out. I felt like I was floating and all I could see was black then I could see fire I could even hear the crackle of the flames. I looked around and I could see…me? I looked like I was crying and I had cuts all over my body and clothes were torn. The other me turned just as a blue flash had hit her collar bone just above the heart. I tried to scream as I saw myself cough up blood and began to convulse and slowly die, but nothing came out. A figure began to appear out of the shadows and I saw it was Jim but there was something different about him. His aura was darker…much darker and as I observed him I saw in his hand a hand gun. Did he fire the gun? This can be real. Jim had made his way to my other self's body and began to smirk evilly and began to laugh which I'm sure will haunt me. I began to scream and I felt my body bolt upright and my eyes open wide only to be met with bright light. I immediately shut my eyes and I felt a hand on my shoulder lowering me to, what felt like, a bed.

"You should just lay still Ms. Clearwater. You had a nasty fall up on the deck and have a bump on your head." I couldn't place the voice at first and searched my memory for it until I realized it was Amelia who was talking to me. "Doctor, would you please fetch Silver, Martinez and O'Bryan."

"Of course Captain." I could hear soft footsteps walking out the door and the door opening then closing. I opened my eyes and I could see everything clearly and I began to sit up again. Amelia had made the move to have me lie down again but I shook my head at her as I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"How long have I been out?" I looked over at Amelia and she gave me a kind look and gave me a glass of water which I thankfully took and gulped it down as she spoke.

"You gave us quite a scare Ms. Clearwater you have been out for a couple of days." I did a double take after she spoke. A couple of days!? "While you were out you began to have a very high fever but it seems to have broken." I kept shaking my head. "Do you know how you fell?"

"I think I just lost my grip from climbing down the crow's nest ma'am." I kept the part about something hitting me to myself since I wasn't entirely sure what or who had hit me. I looked down at my body and realized I was in my pj's with my boots off to the side of the cot.

"Um, Amelia may I ask who changed my clothes?" Amelia gave me a kind look as if to say she did and I smiled. I was glad it was her who changed me besides her the only other person I trusted to change my clothes would be Sam. Before we got deeper into any conversations Doppler had appeared with four other people...Wait four…Amelia only named three right? In the door way there were Silver, Adam, Sam and Jim. Adam and Sam practically knocked me over and hugged me telling me that they were happy that I was okay as soon as they got off of me Sam had givin me some clothes from my bag and I put them off to the side of me then Silver began to speak.

"Are yeh okay lass?" I nodded my head and stood up.

"Ya I'll be fine Silver. I just need to get up and get back to work." Silver then had shaken his head and began to speak once more.

"No lass yeh need to rest. Besides yeh friends can take care of the work until yeh get back to work." I sighed heavily. I was somewhat thankful for the rest time but if I didn't have anything to do I'd get stir crazy. But I nodded anyway. Then I looked over at Jim briefly but then I looked away I had seen the bruise I inflicted on Jims jaw it was beginning to fade already but I could see it still. As if on cue everyone began to leave but when Jim tried to he was told to stay here with me and the door was shut. Jim and I had stayed in the awkward silence for a few minutes before Jim broke the silence.

"Hey uh...How's your head." I knew he was trying to strike a conversation and I rubbed the back of my head while I answered.

"I'll live it's just a bump." He nodded and sat on the other end of the cot and fiddled with his hands as an awkward silence fell over us again.

"Hey uh…listen…I'm...sorry." I was about to cut in when he held up his hand. "Just hear me out Violet. I'm sorry for the things I said…and for fighting with you. I was wrong." I half smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jim, I'm sorry too. I made the argument accelerate to the fight and I'm sorry about what I said... You know about your dad. It was uncalled for." He nodded and I took that as a sign that he forgave me. "So…what's been going on while I was out?" Jim just shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing out of the ordinary just the work that Silver puts us through and what not. Although it kind of seems that Adam and Sam both are hanging around more I guess to find some extra work to do." I shrugged.

"Eh who knows I've been friends with them forever and I'm still trying to figure out how they think." Jim half smiled and shook his head. I stood up from the bed and grabbed the clothes Sam had handed me and I began to walk to the private area of Amelia's stateroom and began to change. I've said it once and I'll say it again get your minds out of the gutters people! The clothes Sam gave me consisted of my black skinny jeans (my only pair I might add) my black long-sleeved shirt and my black vest. I stepped out of the private area with my pjs folded in my hands and put them on the cot while I grabbed my boots and pulled them on. The only thing that I felt was missing was my fingerless gloves but those can wait it's not like I'll have work to do anyway. The minute I tied my boots on I turned to Jim who was trying his hardest not to look at me I shook my head and smiled as I combed out my hair with my fingers leaving it down for once.

"Well let's go I'm sure we'll have something to do." Jim nodded and we both walked outside and it wasn't until I stepped outside that I realized how late it really was. If I hadn't woken up this would have made another day to add for me being unconscious. After I stood there outside of the room letting the slight breeze cool me down I looked down on the main deck with the mast and what not and I saw Adam and Sam waving at me violently with all the instruments out and I smiled. I ended up sliding down the rail so fast it could have made your head spin and I had jumped off the edge of the rail and smiled in front of them.

"Wow Letty I haven't seen you so excited before." Adam looked at me like with wide eyes but with a crooked smile. I ended up giving a small smile and shrugged while I looked at the two band mates.

"I don't know what it is but for some reason I feel extremely well. But I guess that's what can happen when a person sleeps through two full days." The both nodded and hugged me again. "Guys I need to breath." The laughed and gave me one more squeeze before letting me go.

"So pick a song Letty and we'll play again." Sam smiled at me and I began to think and I decided to pick a song I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Okay boys we'll be playing Genetic Emancipation." They looked at me surprised then Adam spoke.

"Let me guess you dreamt of Repo didn't you?" I shook my head and smiled softly. "Well whether you did or not it's a good choice so I guess you won't be playing then just vocals." I smiled and nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.


	16. Dances

Chapter 14

Dances

"Yup so let's get everyone up on deck so we can get the show on the road." I smiled and looked up and I saw Jim leaning against the railing close to the helm of the ship. He was staring at me and I smiled and waved. Damn why am I so chipper? Maybe it was the rest that I got, despite the nightmare, I don't know I'm not a doctor or a neurologist. Jim waved back at me with a small smile gracing his face and I turned to look at the other two boys but they were gone and I could only guess they were getting the crew up here after explaining my feeling better or something like that. But slowly and surely the crew began to come up on deck while talking amongst themselves in small groups. As soon as it looked like everyone was out on deck I smiled and nodded to the boys to get ready.

"Hi everyone how's it going? I'm feeling better and here is a song that I guess somewhat resembles me and my mother's rocky relationship. Who knows maybe you'll think of someone you know when you listen to the lyrics close enough." I looked over my shoulder and my friends had given me a thumbs up showing they were ready. I think breathed in slowly and waited for Adam to start out on the music and I began to sing.

Years/ it's been so many years/ Resenting the years/ And my heredity…/ Oh, I have hated and loved you…/ I have hidden behind you/ But I finally see…/ You, I've mistaken for destiny/ But the truth is my legacy/ Is not up to my genes…/ True, though the imprint is/ Deep in me/ It will always be up to me…/ Up to me…

Oh, free at last…/Oh, I'm free at last/ (Free at last…)/ (Find your way…)/ (Find your way…)

After the small song ended everyone either clapped or had surprised looks like and as I looked back at the boys I noticed they were looking at me with a glint in their eyes. Before I knew it Sam had taken my arm and dragged me quickly down to the sleeping quarters and asked for the key which I gave him with a confused look and he just smiled at me. I had a raised eyebrow the whole time and he pulled out the little black dress and I shook my head violently and backed up but to no avail Sam had locked the closet door and ended up cornering me into the bathroom and pushed the dress into my hands the shut the door telling me that if I want to be let out I'd have to wear the dress. I sighed and before I started to change Sam opened the door and threw something at me then quickly shut the door back up. I looked at what he had thrown and it was a pair of Black peep toe boot like heels. I growled in frustration if there was anything I hated more than dresses it would be the heels. When I dressed up I like being comfortable and now I may just break my neck trying to walk in these damn things.

"Seriously Sam, what's going on?" I called out while I was changing into the dress.

"You'll see now hurry up Violet." I could practically hear the grin that Sam was sure to have on his face while leaning against the door. After I pulled the heels on I looked in the mirror and I saw that someone had put my brush and make up on the sink already and I sighed as I brushed my hair and put it up in a high pony tail and I was about to apply my usual style of make up making it black, black with this dress until I heard Sam speak again. "Wear your light colored make-up, like the grey and not a lot of it." I growled again. Seriously what were those two up to? But I did what Sam had asked and I found that there was only lip gloss. Wait lip gloss? I don't own lip-gloss. It must have been Sam who bought it at one point or another and I applied little bit of the lip-gloss on my lips and I knocked on the door.

"Sam I'm dressed, my hair is up and I have the bloody make-up on now let me out." I heard him chuckle slightly and he opened the door before he linked his arm with mine and began to lead me back up on deck. I would have tried pulling away but because of the heels Sam was my only real source of balance. I then heard some music coming from up on the deck I had guessed it was Sam or Adams iPod connected to speakers or something cause I do not have this kind of music on mine. When we finally reached the deck I was still holding onto Sam's arm and I realized the song was Ke$ha's Take It Off, I shook my head as Sam continued to pull/lead me to were Adam was waiting. Once we had reached Adam it was like I was traded and I was blushing furiously because I had heard some wolf whistles, and Adam began to make me dance but with me being in these stupid heels I must have looked really stupid. But Adam had my hands in his and I held on as if my life depended on it and Adam kept telling me to relax and I glared at him. Seriously he's telling me to relax when they forced me to wear a little black dress that I didn't want In the first place and having me dance in front of everyone.

"Letty just relax act like no one is here." I raised an eyebrow cause he knows I've never been able to do that well. Then he had let go of my hands and I started to freak out and I began to reach for him but I started losing my balance even more so. Adam then started laughing at me and it made my blood boil I mean seriously I could fall and hurt myself and he was laughing at me. Well me being me I immediately stopped wobbling around and I got my balance and started to walk to Adam who decided to keep egging me on and walking away and soon I was chasing him. The weird part is, I had completely forgotten that I was running while wearing heels and a dress until Adam had turned around and grabbed my hands and gave a smirk as he pointed it out to me.

"Well now that I'm able to walk in heels you should be afraid Adam" I then got really close to Adams face "be very afraid." He just laughed and let go of my hands and danced to the music as I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and shook my head. I can't dance to this type of music I mean I liked to dance that's true but I never went outside of the house with it. But Adam kept trying to coax me into dancing and he began to dance and soon Sam had joined him. I felt like a complete idiot just standing there with the crew looking at us and the boys were the ones dancing. I started to move a little but as I focused more on my breathing and to the beat of the music I began to move in time with the beat and I was finding it hard not to dance to the music finally. Before I knew it the crew was clapping to the beat as we danced and the boys came over and we had began to dance together. The song had changed to Shakira's Hips Don't Lie and I half smiled at the boys and they each had taken turns dancing with me in more of a belly dance motion and soon I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and I found it to be Silver who was grinning at me and bowed slightly and I began to dance with the cyborg. It was slightly awkward seeing how he's way taller than me and the fact this song was more…sensual? But at least Silver and I had kept at least a foot distance away from each other and just danced somewhat old fashioned like. This continued for awhile but the whole crew ended up dancing or clapping in tune to the music. Then when the music paused for a bit I went over to the guys and we began to discuss the songs playing and I smirked as we all agreed to try and hook up Amelia and Doppler. Then we switched the iPod to play the song How Do You Talk To An Angel which was performed by The Heights then Sam coaxed Doppler down while Adam got Amelia down and we pushed those two together the minute the song began to play and they ended up staring at each other then Doppler bowed followed by Amelia doing a mock-curtsey. Then they began to dance and I began to dance with Adam for a little bit then, when Adam had spun me Sam had taken over the dance and I ended up watching my feet cause I'm not used to slow dancing the I was spun again and I was surprised to see who I was pushed into. Well maybe not that surprised knowing Adam and Sam but still a slight bit surprised. If you haven't guessed by now, it was Jim who was wearing his black jacket over his normal attire and we stood there for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry about this Jim. You don't have to dance if you don't want to. I know that Adam shoved you." I shrugged and half smiled then Jim spoke while awkwardly grabbing my hand.

"I know." He then put his free hand on my waist and he smiled sheepishly and I had smiled back and I fixed how our hands were holding and began to dance. Although the funny thing was we were both watching our feet and danced awkwardly. I started to chuckle at how we must have looked then I began to laugh loudly and I didn't notice that Adam and Sam were staring at me in shock. But then Jim began to smile and laugh to and we kept trying to dance until the song finally ended and we both bowed to each other. Suddenly Adam came up behind me and was about to scare me when I crossed my arms over my chest without even looking behind me.

"Don't even try it Adam or so help me I'll throw you off the side of the ship." Immediately I turned around and Adam had this sheepish grin on his face while trying to act like he wasn't going to anything. I smirked at him before I smiled and playfully punched his shoulder and chuckled softly while I realized the music had stopped playing. I rubbed my neck and I ended up yawing absentmindedly I was feeling so tired but at the same time I wasn't. Believe it or not but I actually wanted to dance some more but I'd never admit that aloud to the guys or else I'd never hear the end of it. So the boys ended up putting everything away and I smiled as I went down to the kitchen to get something to drink I felt like I was on fire. It had been a long time since I had actually danced and had fun like that. I filled a small cup and walked back up onto the deck. I had noticed Adam and Sam talking to one of the crew members I was about to wave and call to them when I heard some footsteps behind me but I couldn't identify who it was so I took a quick drink of some purp juice, and turned to see a huge pair of golden eyes glaring at me. They were so close I could see my reflection in them and I began to glare at Scroop who was glaring right back while hissing.

"Evening Scroop." I raised an eyebrow while leaning against the counter and taking a sip from my cup.

"You and that boy were sssweet together." Scroop said smiling devilishly. He leaned closer and his breathe filled my nostrils and made me want to puke. I attempted to elbow him out of the way but his claw clamped onto my wrist and stopped me in my tracks.

"Let go." Jim said moving to stand between me and Scroop.

"Come now boy I wassss only giving my complimentssss to you and the girl" He replied feinting a look of hurt feelings.

"Thanks." Jim said angrily "Now let go." He was about to shove Scroop, when a gruff familiar voice called from the other side of the ship.

"Jimbo! Vi! Where did you two get off to?" Silver came around the main mast, wearing a shirt that was actually clean and well tucked into his pants. His hat shone in the light, his cyborg eye instantly caught what was going on and his smile slowly melted away. He was across the length of the ship in mere moments his face turning to anger. "What be goin on 'tere, the captain will have all our hides if there be brawlin." The cyborgs metallic hand clamped down on Scroops arm. A flash of pain crossed Scroops eyes as the cyborg clamped down. The over-sized spider had yelped and released my arm and mumbled as he walked away rubbing his arm.

"What was tat about I wonder?" Silver mumbled to himself

"Scroop was just being Scroop." I muttered. A smile broke out on Jims face, and he began to lightly chuckle. Silver pretending not to hear hid his own chuckle behind a feign of coughing. The deck was quickly cleaned and the crew had returned either to bed or to their duties. Jim, myself, Sam, Adam, and Silver stood at the makeshift bar, conversing with each other and smiling. After several minutes, I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Getiin tired lass?" Silver asked laughing at his story of his family recipe of bonza beast stew.

"Nah, Not really." I said taking another drink from my cup.

"We should head to sleep though" Sam said "we should be reaching our destination soon right?"

" Yes we will be." A voice said from the other side of the ship. We all peered over to see the Captain and Doppler standing at the railing talking about something. "How would you know that though I wonder?" She asked looking over to the group her eyebrow rising and ears perking up.

"Well" I said looking around "We have been at sail for quite a while, and I know we're beginning to pass the constellations I know."

"Quite" Captain Amelia said. "I believe it to be an adequate time for you all to retire to bed."

"Aye, Captain, you be very right." Silver said "come now little uns off to be with ye." Silver began to shuffle everyone towards the lower decks. We grumbled our lack of tiredness but finally relented and went to bed.I had held on to the sides of the ship as I traveled down to where the hammocks where. I soon then hobbled quickly to the closet grabbing my pj's and then I went off into the direction of where the bathroom was. I soon changed out of that stupid dress and had literally kicked the shoes off happily. I finally had hung the dress back up after changing into my sleepwear. I washed the little make up I had off and pulled my hair back into its usual down fashion and stretched. When I finally came out of the bathroom I could see and hear that most of the crew had crawled into their places and began to sleep. I did replace my boots, remember what I had said before, and I walked over to the small closet and replaced the dress back into its place. I had finally walked to my hammock and fell into it and I heard a faint noise that sounded like chuckling or something. I didn't care and I let the darkness and sleep take over me. I woke up not long after and I could just feel the faint heat from the sunlight on my face. I laid there for a few minutes and stretched and soon my eyes shot open and I had to stop myself from falling out of the hammock I just realized what today was. Mutiny.

It was going to happen today and I quietly but quickly woke up Adam and Sam and told them what today was in a faint whisper just in case there were prying ears. The both had nodded and stretched and I had grabbed my some clothes, my hairbrush and make up from the closet walked to the bathroom and began to change. I changed into my black and purple (mostly black) Tripp pants my boots obviously, a deep purple long-sleeved top and my leather gloves. When I was finally dressed I washed my face and brushed out my hair and left it down only pulling some hair away from my face, aside from my bangs, and pulled it back into a small ponytail. After I put on my make-up I walked out of the bathroom to see the boys already up and dressed. Sam was dressed in a grey almost skin tight shirt, dark wash jeans and his black converse. Adam was dressed in a black skin tight workout like tank top which showed off his abs and arms, black jeans and black leather steel-toe boots. I smiled and waved them off and they nodded as they had begun to walk up the steps to the deck. I had told them it would be best for them if they had gone and talked to Doppler and Amelia before anything dangerous could happen, when I was waking them up. I was kind of just sitting around; I didn't want to leave Jim alone when he found out about Silvers betrayal. I don't know why but something just told me to stay with him, I was getting lost in thought when I had heard Jim fall out of his hammock and I smiled.


	17. Finding out the Truth

Chapter 15

Finding out the Truth

"Well good morning star shine." Jim just mumbled a good morning I suppose he was too tired to really question why I called him star shine. He was putting on his boots and just as he was about to put his second boot on it started hopping away. I just smiled as I watched the scene play out as Jim rubbed his face trying to wake up. He had stumbled up and as he tucked in his shirt while he walked over to where Morph had hopped too.

"Morph, knock it off, it's too early for this…" I just held my sides to keep my laughter from the scene. Morph then had come up and kicked Jim in the butt which made Jim fall over a bit. But he had soon turned around now alert as ever.

"Ow! Hey! Morph!" I kept snickering and Jim looked over at me.

"Hey stop laughing and help me." I gave a small smirk as I shook my head softly while shrugging my shoulders. He got up and had thrown a pillow at me but I was too busy laughing my ass off to doge it as it hit me straight in the face. I glared at him and he chuckled at my reaction and I began to smirk once again.

"Alright that's enough. If you haven't noticed morph over there still has your boot." I motioned over to the floating shape-shifter who was smiling and holding the said object. Jim began to chase Morph around and followed him up the stairs I then in turn followed the two up on deck just in time to see Jim jump grab his boot from midair as he jumped. I walked down the steps to where the grate was and I had seen Morph change into a space fish and squirt Jim in the face.

I started busting out laughing at the look of Jims face as the 'water' drenched his face and a bit of his bangs but he didn't seem to care as he made a reach for the little shape shifter.

"That's it, you little squid! You little squid! You little squid!" Morph had flown into the grate then came back up this time mimicking Jims head as he repeated Jim's last statement.

"You little squid!" he flew back up and the heads had multiplied and they all kept repeating the statement as Jim had used he recently retrieved boot to try and hit the grate. It looked like whack-a-mole. I finally walked over and grabbed Jims boot right as he held it in the air and I took it from him at first he looked around confused but once he saw me I smirked.

"I don't think that method is working Jim." The teen rolled his eyes and snatched his boot away from me and began to pull it on. I began to walk down the steps to the galley but waited on the middle second step down waiting for Jim. "Come on Jim Morphs still down here." He nodded and soon followed close behind me and looked around for the pink trouble maker. I knew the blob was in the barrel so I kind of steered Jim in that direction. Jim was the first to look in and I silently went in and I saw a perp begin to turn slightly and soon there was a big eye which stared up at us quickly then tried to hide once again before we spotted it. Jim saw it and jumped into the barrel.

"Ha! Busted!" He laughed and I just looked in while leaning against the edge of the barrel and smiled as he captured the shape shifter. I couldn't help but think that there was that childish spark that had been buried deep inside that just peeked out.

"Having fun being in a barrel Jim?" he looked up at me, gave me a soft smirk that slowly grew and as I was about to step back when he grabbed both of my hands.

"Why don't you find out!" The said teenage boy had pulled me into the barrel and it took a second or two to get situated but all the while we were laughing. It was surprising that both of us could fit somewhat comfortably in the barrel. Well we were sitting, to put it in an easy sense, mermaid style on Jims lap with my back against the wooden wall of the barrel. Before I could even think of the weird position that we were sitting in we could hear voices.

"We're sick of all this waiting!" a female voice muttered in a whisper. That was Mary she was the only other female here besides Amelia and I. As she finished her sentence Jim and I looked out of the slit in the barrel getting a slight view of a small gathering/meeting. The next one to talk was the tubby alien who manned the laser cannons; his name was Meltdown if I remembered correctly.

"Ve are vanting to move!" I found it kind of funny that he had a German like accent. But I wasn't really going to go into that this wasn't the time nor the place to ask questions. Then a heartbreaking sight caught jim and I's attention. It was the sight of a familiar what used to be a friend's cybernetic arm as his voice rang through the galley.

"We don't move 'til we got th' treasure in hand!" A familiar hissing noise was coming from somewhere close by as Scoop began to speak with a sickening grin on his face.

"I say we kill 'em all now…" Silver then grabbed Scoops' mouth and pulled him down to his eye level with anger clear on his features.

"I say what's ta say! Disobey my orders again like that stunt yeh pulled with , and so help me, yeh'll be JOININ' 'IM!" Silver threw Scroop at the barrel which of course was the one Jim and I were hiding in. Jim held onto Morph so he didn't make any movement outside of the barrel to cause some sort of suspicion. Scroop then picked himself up from begin thrown and we could just barely see the red of his skin from how close he was.

"Strong talk but I know otherwise." Scroop then reached his arm into the barrel and I felt myself wanting to whimper, his claw nearly touched my head and just before he could I leaned into Jim with my head on the crook of his neck. .Jim had looked over as to why I had suddenly gotten so close to him and saw Scroops' invading arm reaching and trying to grab a purp. Jim then raised a ripe purp up into Scroops' claw and as soon as the claw had pulled out of the barrel I found myself unable to move and was literally shaking and I soon felt an arm on my shoulders. It was Jim and he just gave me a look that made me feel like everything was going to be alright and I nodded silently. Justas I nodded we heard Silver began to speak but it seemed to be in a calmer yet still angry tone.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" Scroop hissed again I could practically feel the smug look he was giving to Silver.

"It's those kidssss, me thinks you've got a soft spot for 'em." Agreements could be heard around the room from other aliens and Silver got an irritated look.

"Now mark me…"Silver began his voice somewhat low at first but it grew louder and more assertive. "The lot of yeh! I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only! Flint's trove!" He had turned to his crew and somewhat over exaggerated his body movements to prove his point…or make him seem more terrifying I don't know which. "Yeh think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wipin' little whelps?!" I began to feel pain in the heart, I mean I knew it was only a matter of time that this would have happened but I didn't expect it to hurt so much. I looked over at Jim and the look of despair was all over his face and that look, it made me hurt even more. I was feeling angry but I don't really know why I just knew I was. Scroop hissed again as he continued to speak and egg Silver and his emotions on.

"What was it now? 'Oh, you got the makings of greatness in ya'." Jim quickly whipped his head around so he was looking out of the small window we had access to in the barrel. "It alssssso explainsssss how worried ya were when the girl had her 'accident'. I could practically hear the smirk on Scroops face. The view we got was silver whipping his head in Scroops directed and his cyber eye widened and flashed red showing his anger.

"Shut yer yap! I cozied up t' those kids t' keep 'em off our scent!" He then pointed a finger at Scroop angrily and continued. " and if I hadn't acted so worried teh others woulda known' sometin' was wrong. But I ain't gone soft!" Just as Silver had finished his statement there was a shout on the upper deck from the short multi eyed slug looking alien that was called Ornus.

"Planet ho!" As the shout echoed for only a few seconds the secret meeting was unofficially adjourned and everyone began to run up to see the planet for themselves, leaving two heartbroken teenagers in the galley alone with each other. After a few seconds Jim had let go of Morph still taking in what he had just heard with his own ears. Morph had flown away and I slowly and carefully climbed off of Jim and out of the barrel, almost tripping in the process. Something in my gut was telling me to tell Jim the truth but my head was screaming to not do it, that this wasn't the best time to do it, not after what he just heard. But soon there were butterflies in my stomach as I took a deep breath. I had decided I was going to go ahead with what I was feeling instead of my head, I couldn't believe myself on what I was about to do. I turned and spotted him finishing climbing out of our hiding place with his hand running over his hair and face as he often did when he was upset.

"Jim, I know that right now you're vulnerable…well…we both are. But there is something I need to tell you. And I think I better tell you now before I lose my nerve." He looked up at me and his face went from hurt to anger and he had grabbed my forearms and I felt my eyes widen as he began to talk to me in a dangerous tone.

"Violet are you going to tell me you knew about this?" I was for once speechless to see Jim actually angry was terrifying, I never in my wildest dreams thought that I'd be seeing this side of him. I was brought to my senses when he shook me slightly. "DID YOU KNOW?!" I looked down defeated. Yes I did know but how was I supposed to tell him about Adam, Sam and I, without him thinking I was trying to betray him.

"Jim, you're hurting me." His grip on my arms lessened and then followed by them leaving me completely. "Jim-" before I could continue he cut in.

"You knew about Silver! You knew about the crew and about Scroop killing Arrow! Why didn't you hand them over to Amelia? Is it cause you and your friends are-" it was my turn to cut him off and I got closer to him I wasn't angry I was just trying to stay calm.

"Jim listen to me! Yes I did know but not in the way that your thinking. Adam, Sam and I are NOT pirates nor are we in any way of meaning to betray you or anyone." I sighed as he kept an unbelieving look on his face. "Do you believe in different dimensions?" his looked changed to a shocked one.

"What?"

"Just answer the question." I waited for his answer but soon he had nodded a little with a bit of uncertainty. "Well Adam, Sam and I ARE from a different dimension. You know how your mother's locket has pictures of you in your childhood move? Well where I'm from we have something like that but it's more like a moving film. Now where we're from the is a movie called Treasure Planet." His mouth dropped in disbelief. "Yes it's about this voyage and your journey through it. I know everything from when you're solar board was impounded to when…well its probably best not to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?! Why didn't you stop Scroop from killing Arrow?"

"In order, one if I had told you earlier do you honestly think you would have believed me, and as for saving Arrow I tried, but his line was already cut and there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what kind of danger that could have put either of us through." I sighed and stayed quiet as Jims face became blank, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. I stayed quiet and I shrugged and put a hand softly on Jim's shoulder. "Jim I know you have a lot to think about now…but we need to get to Amelia and let her know what's going on." He hadn't said anything and I sighed I felt as if a new weight had been replaced on my shoulders as I felt Jim show no emotion to me because of the secrets that were now out in the open. Eventually he had nodded quietly and I began to walk slowly to the steps that led to the deck and I waited for Jim to follow. He finally began to sprint to the steps but it was already too late as I saw a shadow looming over my figure. I turned around to see Silver who had a surprised look on his face.

"Vie? Jimbo." The old cyborg looked around on the deck before his expression had turned into a lopsided grin. "Playing games, are we?" Silver had begun his slow decent down the steps making me back up slowly till I was on the flat ground of the galley.I was standing maybe about an inch in front of Jim but I was surprised to feel a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I was soon behind the brown haired boy slightly but what ended up surprising me the most was that Jim had moved again so his body was covering mine. After what had happened just moments before I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, but maybe…he'd already forgiven me? But whatever this was, I'm glad he decided that I was still his friend at least.

"Yeah…Yeah, were playing games." We ended up back up a bit more which made us hit one of the tables. I was actually pinned between the table and Jims figure and with the inch which separated our heights I could just peek over Jims shoulder to see Silver.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games….always hated to lose." Between the short pause between the two talking I glanced back while making sure my face was hidden behind Jim as I looked for the tool to help us stall the Cyborg. I had finally spotted it and quietly grabbed it, Jim was already patting the table looking for something to defend us with and I carefully placed the small makeshift weapon into the palm of his hand.

"Hmm. Me too!" Jim shouted while stabbing the air pump on the cyborgs leg and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" he shouted as he had begun to run as ran up the stairs while dragging me along behind him. Unfortunately when I was passing Silver he had grabbed my leg which made me fall down and Jims shoulder jerk down as he saw what was happening. I kept pulling and thrashing my leg around and I growled getting frustrated and slightly scared.

"Let go!" I finally shouted as I used my free leg to kick Silvers hand which caused him to let go, which in turn had allowed Jim to help pull me back up. Jim and I continued our assent up the stairs. We ran as fast as we could, Jim's hand never letting go of mine, and made it into the state room before Silver could stop us. As I shut and locked the door to the state I could just barely see Adam and Sam standing there pretending to look surprised at our sudden entry.

"Mr. Hawkins! Ms. Clearwater! What is the meaning of this?!" I had turned to see Amelia's face whose face was caring a surprised yet demanding look. I ran over to the boys glad that they were safe and unharmed; if they were to get hurt I don't know what I would do with myself. Jim began to relay what he and I just heard except he left out my own lies which made me raise an eyebrow. I'd definitely have to ask him about that later.


	18. A Failed Escape

Chapter 16

A Failed Escape

"Captain, Violet and I were in the galley chasing Morph when we both ended up in one of the purp barrels. While we were down there we overheard Silver and the rest of the crew planning a mutiny!" Amelia and Doppler exchanged looks before looking at me for confirmation.

"It's true Ma'am and we heard Scroop murdered Arrow NOT Jim." Amelia gave a quick apologetic look to Jim before she ran over to a cabinet and grabbed a gun and cocked it.

"Pirates on my ship! I'll see they all hang! Doctor familiar with these?" Amelia had tossed a pistol to Doppler, who fumbled a bit before securing it in his hands as he began to look at the weapon gingerly.

"Ohh, I've seen- eh, well I've read-" right before he could finish his statement he accidently fired the gun hitting the glob a foot away from Amelia whose ears had perked up in surprise. "Eh, no. No, no I'm not. " Amelia then opened up a spare drawer and pulled out three spare guns and began to toss one to Adam, Sam then me.

"You three are going to get a crash course on using these." my eyes widened as i looked to the others whose expressions had mimicked mine before we all nodded quickly knowing all too well that we didn't have much time. In no time she was teaching us how to fire the guns into the floor which we were making in the floor boards for our escape. just as we finished we could hear the pirates getting closer to the door. Amelia then finally grabbed the map and tossed it to Jim. "Mr. Hawkins defend this with your life." just as Jim went to catch the golden orb Morph caught it and began to try to play 'Keep Away'. he had finally turned to me and I looked straight at Morph and said sternly. "Morph drop it." he looked down a bit but gave Jim the map then came up and cuddled against my cheek. We then had heard the pirate's guns trying to break through the stateroom doors the boys and I looked at each other and nodded and began to make the hole in the floor boards slightly bigger.

"Come on guys! We don't have much time!" Sam yelled as we finished making our way of escaping he jumped first. I shook slightly but I took a deep breath and jumped into the hole where Sam had managed to catch me by my waist and set me down on the floor. We didn't have to wait even two seconds when the rest followed in this order, Adam, Doppler, Jim then began running down the many halls occasionally turning a corner and we soon heard the sound ofmore people coming after us and soon we were getting fired at with shots zooming past all of us with a few close calls. We had finally made it to the skiff holding room after we had all made it down the stairs Doppler was the last one but he had fumbled over his own feet and down the could just see the figures of the pirates starting to get closer Adam and I quickly grabbed him by his arms and pulled him out of the way quickly.

"Thank you!" Doppler shouted over the yells of the pirates but Amelia had quickly shut the door and used her rifle to begin to meld the lock shut trying to buy us some time.

"To the longboats quickly!" Amelia shouted and Jim, Doppler, Adam, Sam and I ran to the suspended longboats. Adam and Jim had jumped into the longboat first and had helped the rest of us in. just as we got Doppler in the boat Captain Amelia pulled the lever to open the latch through the floor and even more true to her cat go like abilities she jumped high and flipped in the air before landing on her feet in what little space there was left in the longboat and readied her gun after that Morph took the map from Jims' pocket.

"Morph no!" Jim screamed as Morph had flown off with a slight smile on his face thinking this was a great time to play 'catch me.' Jim then jumped after the little mischief maker and soon the sound of the door being broken down caught my attention and I looked over as I could see the band of pirates barely coming through the shattered boards. Adam and Sam took their gun and stood/knelt on either side of Amelia helping her stall the pirates.

"Chew on this you puss-filled boils!" Amelia shouted while narrowly missing shots from the mutineers and then Doppler randomly shot his gun and it hit a metal bar that hung over the plants. The shot it right on target and the metal bar broke and fell breaking the boards making almost half the pirates fall to their death on the planet below. Amelia had given him an astonished look and a smile forming on her lips.

"Did you actually aim for that?"

"You know, actually, I did." The doctor said astonished while looking at his hand gun. Sam and Adam had pulled the two adults down as shots were fired straight for their heads. The Captain of the pirates pulled the lever back up making the hatch doors begin to close. Then Amelia looked down at the hatch and the stress and mix of authority seeped through her.

"Oh, blast it!" Amelia then looked around quickly calculating and then looked to Doppler and spoke. "Doctor when I say 'now' shoot out that forward cable. I'll take this one" Doppler nodded and she then looked back at me and the boys. "You two keep those pirates at bay." They nodded as we all shifted around so the boys would have a better view to shoot. "Ms. Clearwater get Mr. Hawkins." I nodded as I leapt out of the longboat and ran off to where Jim was struggling with retrieving Morph and the map. The all of a sudden I saw Silver and I could soon here the pirate calling over his pet.

"Morph! Morphy, c'mere!" Silver then whistled to Morph, patting his knee. Jim started calling and gesturing to the little blob while giving a playful smile.

"Morph...Morph! Bring it here! Morph, c'mere." The battle continued and I grabbed a smallish purp out of my pocket and began to call over to Morph trying to tempt him with the treat.

"Morph come here I've got a treat for you. " I smiled and waved the purp softly. Between the three of us poor little Morph didn't know where to go and he had this look of confusion on his face. Then the two began to start to shout at Morph turning from playful tones to irritated and urgent ones.

"Morph, Morph...MORPH!"

"MORPHY!"

"MORPH!" At the last shout coming from Jim the pink blob took the map and dove into the pile of coiled ropes that were just below him. I shrugged and quickly tossed the purp into the same coil morph had gone into, there wasn't a reason he couldn't have it especially since he hadn't gone to Silver. I looked over at Jim and began to shout toward him, cupping my hands around my mouth so I could make sure he could hear me over the shots being fired and the other pirates who were trying to get to the others.

"Jim grab the map let's go!" He then reached into the coil of ropes without really looking and grabbed the map a few seconds before the still limping Silver did and the two stopped and stared at each other. I looked between them Jim gave a complicated look of apologies and hurt; when I looked at Silver's all I could see was surprise on his face. Jim had begun to run in my direction and as he reached me we both began to run toward Amelia and the others. Once we were only one or two feet away from the longboat I could hear Amelia shout.

"Now!" not two seconds later I should see blasts coming out of Amelia's rifle and Doppler's hand gun shot the cables. The boat had fallen quickly but instead of it plummeting from the gravitational pull from the planet it was already hovering and looked over the edge and it wasn't long when my eyes had caught how high up we truly were from the ground. 'Oh great…now's not the time.' I cursed myself for my fear of heights now could NOT have been a worse time for it to kick in. Then I could feel my body begin to shake before I felt hand grab mine. I looked over to see Jim's compassionate face which gave me a flash of a smile as I felt him squeeze my hand and he nodded.

"We'll jump together okay? I won't let you fall I swear." I nodded quickly and we had turned our heads as we heard Sam's voice.

"Come on guys! Hurry up! There's no time to waste!" we looked down and nodded and Jim had once again squeezed my hand and we both simultaneously had begun the beginnings of making a jump. I shut my eyes tight as we jumped and I could feel the gravity begin to pull. Unfortunately no one could have guessed what would have happened next as a large shadowed figure had crept up on both Jim and I from behind and grabbed the arm that was holding onto jims hand. While we were in the air when my arm was grabbed Jim had suddenly let go because of the sudden jerk and he hit the side of the longboat and was barely hanging on. Adam and Doppler had helped him into the boat each taking an arm and pulling him in. I looked back and saw my arm was clasped in a large paw-like brown hand which I knew could only be Silvers and on instinct I had begun trying to pry his hand off of my arm. I could hear Sam shout.

"Violet!" his voice rang out with fear evident in his voice. I looked back to see the rest of the gang in the long boat looking at me. Adam had readied his hand gun and pointed it straight at Silvers body with a look of pure determination and hate apparent in his eyes.

"Silver put her down into the long boat…NOW!" I had never heard Adam speak like that it was so unusual for him to act like that and it warmed my heart to know he was that worried for me. Silver glared and I felt his grip tighten making me wince slightly in pain.

"Give me teh map." Silver spoke with a harsh tone and Jim had grabbed Doppler's hand gun and glared so hard at Silver I would have imagined that he could have frozen Silvers blood.

"Silver drop her now!" I shuddered as I felt Silvers grip lesson and could visibly make my body slide slightly closer to the planet far beneath my feet.

"Give me teh map or I'll drop teh lass." Silver threatened.

"Do that Silver and I'll find the treasure take what I can and destroy the map afterwards." The looks on the others were slightly surprised and just as quickly as the emotion flashed on their faces they were quickly gone and had flashed back to serious determined tones.

"How do I know yeh will?" Silver challenged.

"How do you know I won't?" Jim challenged back. I couldn't take it anymore and I finally found my voice and shouted towards the longboat.

"Jim, just go! You and I both know Silver won't hurt me!" Jims gaze flashed to me then back to Silver with that same ice cold stare as before. I soon then saw Sam pull on Jim and began to whisper something way to quiet for me to hear and Jim soon nodded and put the gun down and shouted while looking at me.

"We'll be back for you I promise!" the three boys sat down as Amelia began had powered up the longboat and they shot off. Silver had pulled me back into the ship letting my feet touch the floorboards but still kept his grip on my arm. He began to walk forward to the steps while practically dragging me along behind him since I was still struggling with trying to get his hand off of me and digging my heels into the ground. Once both Silver and I were up on deck I could already see that the alien, Meltdown was at the laser cannons getting ready to take aim at the departed longboat. Upon seeing this Silver quickly had dropped his hold on my arm and ran over to the cannon.

"Hold yer fire! We'll lose the map!" while Silver was shouting at Meltdown trying to get him to stop from firing the cannon, I had run over to the railing watching the longboat which carried the ones I cared about, carefully. I gripped the ledge so hard my knuckles began to turn white, and then there was the loud bang of the cannon being fired. I felt my eyes widen as I looked over from the cannon to the longboat and cupped my hands around my mouth to scream out to the boat.

"Amelia! Look out!" Doppler and Amelia both looked back their animal like features coming into play but it was already too late. Just as Amelia was starting to turn the boat to try and doge the laser ball, it hit the sail and the engine that helped power the boat and the boat began to fall rapidly to the ground below. My eyes continued to stay widened and I began to feel anger well up inside of me and in an instant I had run over to Silver and began to try and throw punches at him. Of course after only maybe one or two hits he grabbed my wrists which only fueled my anger and I began to struggle against his hold of me and trying to pull away and I screamed with some tears running down my face. "You basterd! You almost killed them!" I continued to say the same statements over and over as Silver looked down on me with a hard look and spoke.

"Yeh saw it yerself they made it." He then looked over to the remnants of his crew. "Ready the ship and the last skiff! We'll be goin after them soon."The crew began rushing about and he whistled to one member of the crew over, as I turned I could see it was Turnbuckle. "Mr. Turnbuckle, take this little whelp and tie her up and put her in teh brig." He nodded as in an instant Turnbuckle had my arms behind my back and was leading me down to the steps which lead to the brig. I looked at Silver almost defeated and he stared right back a look of sympathy flashed across the man's face but in the same second it was gone and he had begun to bark orders once again. That was the last thing I saw before Turnbuckle and I had gone down into the galley and began to make our way to the back where there was a door to the right of the kitchen. That door opened up to reveal a second set of stairs which was even darker than the galley with its lack of natural sunlight. Before we made our decent into the black abyss of the brig he stopped and forced me to sit on one of the benches and had quickly tied some rope around my wrists. I didn't make it easy for him; the role of damsel in distress didn't sit well with me. All the while I was pulling away from him moving my arms rapidly he continued to get angry and he had pulled my arms tight straining my shoulder joints. When he had finally finished he had practically picked me up and threw me into the direction of the door and I almost stumbled down the stairs. He then wrapped a tentacle around on of my arms while he grabbed a lantern that was hung on the inside of the door and lit it up to brighten the way down. We then began our decent down the stairs, Turnbuckles' tentacle never leaving my arm as he continued to push me forward. After what seemed like forever we had finally made it to where the cells were and there were a set of keys hung next to the stairs. He hung the lantern back up on a hook next to where the keys would hang taunting anyone, in this case me, who were stuck in a cell with no way out. I don't think Turnbuckle would be taking any chances with me and ended up opening up a cell which was two cells away from the door and shoved me in which made me stumble on the floor making me then fall to my knees and he had quickly locked the door. I looked back and stared back to where Turnbuckle was but he was already leaving and had left the lantern flickering in its place next to the doorway. I began to think about the boys and Amelia hoping they were alright.


	19. Crash Landings, Plus One More

Chapter 17

Crash Landings, Plus One More

~ Jims POV just before leaving Violet ~

"Jim, just go! You and I both know Silver won't hurt me!" Violet shouted to the longboat. I looked back at her then back at her capture. I continued to glare, I knew Violet was right but I wasn't about to leave her even though I knew Silver wouldn't hurt her but there was no way either of us could say the same for the rest of the crew. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up slightly as Sam pulled on my arm and came close to my ear as he began to whisper.

"Come on Jim, she's right lets go and we can get her later when it's safer for all of us." I sighed not letting on my own aggravation and nodded in the slightest as Sam then moved away from me as I lowered my gun and looked to Violet. I looked directly in her eyes which I could read she may have looked calm on the outside but her eyes showed fear and worry and I shouted to her.

"We'll be back for you I promise!" I saw her nod the slightest bit and I sat down in the longboat holding onto the sides of the ship while my eyes never left Violet and Silver as Amelia had begun to power up the boat again and we took off at full speed. As soon as she was out of my sight I turned to look forward my mind running though ways of trying to get Violet away from the ship. I was lost in deep thought as I saw out of the corner of my eye Doppler turn all of a sudden after his ear had perked up slightly. Just as I was about to turn to see what he was looking at I felt the longboat jerk forward and when I finally looked back I saw that our sail was gone and the engine was crackling with remnants of fire. The longboat began to fall faster as Amelia tried steering it wasn't doing any good as we continued to plummet. The wind whipped around us as the gravitational pull of the planet continued to quicken the fall of the small ship. As we neared the planet we fell into the foliage and ended up crashing into tall almost mushroom like green trees and we finally fell to the ground but not without the ship practically capsizing having everyone inside get to a skidding halt on the ground. After we had come to a full stop everyone had put their hands on the…uhh…bottom of the longboat and pushed it up on its side and I had to rub my neck even though I was surprised that none of us were cut up or anything like that from the fall.

"Ow." I muttered as I rubbed my neck and as I looked over Sam and Adam were looking over everyone with their eyes then nodded to each other, I guess confirming no one was seriously injured. "What are we going to do? I can't believe that we left her there with those pirates!" I found myself blurting this out. I didn't mean to blurt it out but the more I thought about it the more I worried for Violets safety.

"Jim calm down Silver won't let anything happen to her." Adam raised an eyebrow as he spoke and soon Sam and Adam both had lopsided grins growing on their faces

"Why are you so worried Jim? Could it be that you have certain feelings for her?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks slightly at the thought and quickly got over it before I spoke once again.

"NO it isn't that it's just. She's a good friend and just because Silver is with her it doesn't mean that another member of his crew won't hurt her." The two other teens looked at each other smirked and rolled their eyes.

"Sure Jim." Sam spoke first then Adam wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

"Whatever you say." Just as Adam finished speaking Doppler had finally climbed out from under the overturned longboat, stood up and after taking some short breaths he spoke.

"Oh, my goodness...That was more fun than I ever want to have again." At that I had looked over at the Captain and she had a small smirk on her face while she looked at the Doc chuckling at his statement.

"That's not one of my gossamer landings." Just as she had finished propping herself up with her rifle her eyes had widened in agony before she grabbed her side, groaned and had fallen to her knees. As she fell all four of us had rushed over to help her but she used her hand to shoo us away from her.

"Oh...oh, don't fuss!" just as she stood she seemed to lose her balance and would have fallen if it wasn't for Doctor Doppler standing behind her and caught her before and steadied her. But once again she stood upright and brushed back the strands of hair that fell out of place. "Slight bruising, that's all...cup of tea and I'll be right as rain" she had just finished straightening out her coat when she then had looked over at Doppler while I was rubbing my shoulder and she spoke once more. "Mr. Hawkins." I stopped in mid rub as did Adam who was rubbing his forearm as Amelia had squinted at Doppler adjusting her eye sight as she then turned to me with her authoritative tone coming back."The map if you please" I then took the golden orb out of my pants pocket and I felt a rush of relief and a smile come to my face as I took the orb out and held it in the air to see. But then all of a sudden it began to rise into the air and began to come apart. When it was totally apart the color began to change gradually until it had turned pink revealing that the map was really Morph!

"Morph...Morph, where's the map?!" Morph had changed into the coil of ropes and the map and then showed the map flying into the coiled ropes and then he changed back to his usual pink gelatinous form and I screamed in frustration. "Are you serious?! Its back on the ship?" he nodded happily and began to fly around and I tried getting the little blob. When I finally was able to catch him and I was glaring at him hoping that he would get the note that I was upset then the Captain looked over and had begun to crouch slightly and all of us turned to her as she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Stifle that blob...and get low. We've got company." As we all looked up, our vision was filled with the sight of the other long boat sailing to where our destroyed sail smoking which was giving them a false sense of where we were. We all had gone back hiding behind the longboat after a minute or two Amelia had looked over the side with her rifle ready and spoke again as she began to stand once more.

"We need a more defensible position Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Martinez scout ahead." Both of us had nodded and looked at each other before making sure we had our pistols ready for anything we might encounter.

"Aye captain." I began to walk off with Adam not far behind but not before we noticed a gasp come from Amelia. We both looked back to see her almost falling if it weren't for Doppler and Sam catching her. We both were about to go over when Sam looked over at us and nudged his head almost as if saying to just go on. Just as we had begun to walk off again we could hear Sam and Doppler talking.

"Steady, captain. We got you."

"Now...let's have a look at that." We both had turned away as both Doppler and Sam had begun to take off Amelia's jacket and we walked ahead. An odd Silence fell over us, save for the chattering Morph did as he floated between Adam and I. As we walked off we had come to a cliff like end of our path and there was a large root that went from the edge to the lower level of the ground. Just as Adam and I were making our way to it Adam broke the silence by clearing his throat and began to speak.

"So Jim I have a serious question to ask." I made my way down the root sliding down it slightly and I answered back a little on edge what he would have to ask that's so important at a time like this.

"Yea?"

"DO you like Violet?" That had made me stop in my tracks after I made it to the ground and looked back at Adam as he began to make his way down the root after me.

"Well, yea she's a good friend one of the first true friend's I've had." Adam raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest and I spoke once more. "What?"

"That's not what I meant Jim. Look you don't have to answer but if you do like her more than a friend, just be careful she may look tough on the outside but she's been through a lot and I'd like to think of her as a sister and I will do anything to protect her." I couldn't really say what I felt for Violet it's true that I like her but I didn't know if it was anything more. I just turned away and continued walking and spoke back to Adam.

"Yea, okay." The silence fell over us once again as we continued to walk again into the foliage that was all around us. Morph continued to chatter rubbing up against our shoulders occasionally. After we had climbed over something like a fallen log or a large root there was a rustling noise coming from behind us. Adam and I both turned around and saw some green tube like plants move slightly. Morph chittered and I had put my pointer finger to my lips and quietly shushed him before powering up my handgun and slowly began to walk over to the plants. Just as I leaned over the plants the next thing I know there was a robotic face with large circular green eyes staring at me and an unfamiliar scream which in turn then made me scream and I was soon flat on my back.

"Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last!" the robot had used his fingers to open my mouth and seemed to inspect me and as I tried getting up he had pushed me back on my back. But when I finally was able to stand I felt the robot hug me from behind as he spoke. "I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya and hold ya close to me!" I kept trying to pry him off but every time I had pried him off he would jump back onto me continuing on giving me a hug which was starting to annoy me.

"Alright, okay-Would ya let go of me?!" Adam was about to help take the robot off of me until I heard a female voice.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Save me!" I looked over and could see that Adam was also having trouble prying someone off of him but his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Camille? Is that you?" I could see a girl just about Adams height with a full head of long ginger colored mid-back length hair that was pulled into a loose braid, tan skin and icy blue colored eye. But this girl she also had features like Amelia had the ears and the thin body and claw-like nails on her hands.

"Why yes it is Adam. Now in other news…FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KEEP THAT ROBOT AWAY FROM ME!" she pointed to the robot that was still clinging to me and continued. "I have been stuck here alone with him for three days!" when she looked over to the robot I could see that her eyes had flashed a brilliant green and I finally got the robot off and he began to explain himself.

"Sorry, sorry I-I-I've been, uh, marooned, for, uh, for so long...I mean, solitude's fun, don't get me wrong, but for heaven's sakes after a hundred years, YA GO A LITTLENUTS!" the robot had chuckled slightly and leaned against my shoulder and I gave him an un amused look and he had continued. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry...Uh, my...I am, um...My name is...uh..." the new female who I remembered was named Camille rolled her eyes and huffed and soon looked at me while the older robot was trying to introduce himself.

"Oh my god! Rat-tail!" she had come over and began to mess with my rat tail and I couldn't really figure out how to react and I looked over at Adam who just shrugged.

"Sorry she'll do that." Then Morph had transformed into the robot and had the head open and a cuckoo bird came out and sounded three separate times like a clock and I had given a half smile and closed the top of the mock robot and Camille had finally looked up from her fascination with my rat-tail and had gone beside Adam and they were talking sort of hushed until the robot had burst out.

"B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N., Bio-Electronic Navigator!" as he had introduced himself his chest plate had opened and as he quickly realized it and closed it back up. "Oops! And you are?" B.E.N then asked me for my name as I tried picking up my handheld as I spoke.

"Jim." Just before I was able to pick up the gun B.E.N had grabbed my hand and shook it rather frantically

"Oh! Whatta pleasure t' meetcha, Jimmy!" this began to annoy me even more I hated it when people called me Jimmy as I pulled his hand off of mine I tried to convey my annoyance as I spoke.

"It's 'Jim'." B.E.N then had leaned against me and tried speaking but I had pushed him off and began to try and walk off. Then Camille began to speak more to Adam but not in a hushed tone as before.

"So Adam is Letty Betty here? How about Sam? Did you guys travel here from uh home?" At that I finally got annoyed.

"Look Camille, Adam; Violet told me everything, meaning all about where you all came from." I saw two pair of eyes go wide and I nodded. "Look she told me the truth and you all can't change it and I don't intend on telling the Captain or Doppler." Their eyes remained widened but had soon gone back to normal and nodded slowly and I could only guess B.E.N wasn't aware of what I was talking about I'd only assume Camille had told him something somewhat believable. Then suddenly B.E.N began talking and I had interrupted him.

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry. We've gotta find a place to hide and there's pirates chasing us and-"when the word 'prates' left my mouth B.E.N had begun to cut in and speak once more.

"Oh, PIRATES! Don't get me started on pirates, I don't like them!" I was walking away before I could get away from earshot away from the robot he had said something that caught my ear. "I remember Captain Flint! This guy had such a temper..." as I looked back I saw him leaning against a tree speaking nonchalantly.

"Wait wait wait, you knew Captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally! Now, I'm not a therapist in any way, but I-You let me know when I'm rambling!" I grinned at this if this robot could lead us to the treasure we would be able to take off before the pirates even got close and leave them stranded here.

"But that means...but wait, but then, you gotta know...about the treasure?" Camille tried cutting in but I was too involved with talking with the robot eager to try and get everything back to being semi-normal.

"Uh...Jim?"

"Treasure..."

"Yeah, Flint's trove...Y'know, uh, Loot of a Thousand Worlds...?" I ended up gesturing to morph who in turn morphed into a chest overflowing with gold and B.E.N had then stood up with a concentrated look on his face.


	20. Attempte Escape

Chapter 18

Attempted Escape

~Jim's POV~

"It's, well, I-it's all a little- little- little ffuuuzzzyyy, fuzzy..." as he began to speak it seemed like he began to malfunction slightly but he continued. "Wait! I re-re-re-remember! I do! I- TREASURE! Lots of treasure!" his eyes had then flashed chests of treasure which made me then step back slightly. "Buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism! And there was this big door, opening and closing! and opening and cloooooosssssiiiing..." as he spoke of the door opening and closing his eyes had showing triangle like slits flashing and his chest plate had opened and closed repeatedly. Then suddenly his eyes had flashed a black flag with skull and crossbones. "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever get to his treasure, so I- I helped him-" all of a sudden he sparked and shouted "YeeeaAAAHHH, DATA INACCESSIBLE! And reboot! Reboot! REBOOT, REBOOT-" I slapped the malfunctioning robot across the face to try and get it to work.

"B.E.N.!"

Ohh! "B.E.N then looked back at me with a confused look on his face. "And you are?" I couldn't believe my ears and I tried jogging his memory.

"Wait wait wait, what about the treasure?!"

"I wanna say 'Larry'." Camille had then spoken.

"Larry? B.E.N, really?" I began to get frustrated and spoke once again.

"The...centroid of the mechanism thing, uhh...or..." Camille sighed and spoke again.

"I tried telling you Jim, he's lost his memory circuit and doesn't really remember anything. About the past without having to reboot. "I sighed in disbelief and swept my bangs back somewhat irritated and B.E.N had begun to chuckle and only proved Camille's statement.

"A-hah-hah, I've lost my miiind!" he then had flipped me over against the tree trunk and frisked me while asking. "You haven't found it, have you?

"Uh..." B.E.N had then turned around and pointed out an empty spot on his head where there were some wires showing and sticking out.

"My missing piece? My primary memory circuit?" despite my feeling sorry for the crazed robot I had to find a hiding spot for us and I began to speak.

"Look, B.E.N... I really need to find a place to hide, okay? So I'm just gonna be, uh, y'know...moving on." I could see the look of disappointment on his face and Camille had then looked over at me then Adam.

"Oh, uh...so, well, then, I guess, uh...this is 'goodbye', huh? I-I'm sorry that I'm so..." B.E.N had then fallen down on his knees and continued."...dysfunctional. So, uh...go ahead! And I do understand...So, uh...'bye." Morphed made a sad chitter and looked at me then I looked back at Camille who decided to give me a pouting look and I sighed defeated.

"Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking." I heard Camille mumble something that sound like 'good luck with that' or something similar but B.E.N had then jumped up with a grin on his face.

"HUZZAH! HA HAHA HAAAH! Oh, this is fantastic!" he then jumped into my arms which made me glare at him but he hadn't paid attention for a few minutes. "Me and my best buddy out lookin' for a...a..." once he noticed my face he began to whisper while 'zipping' his lips. "Being quiet." I spoke once again laying down one more rule specifically for the robot.

"And you have to stop TOUCHING me!" he then had jumped out of my arms and nodded showing he had understood the ground rules if he were to come along.

"Touchin' and talkin'! Heh-heh...my two big 'no-nooos'!" before I could say anything Camille spoke.

"B.E.N why don't we take-" before she could complete her statement B.E.N had cut her off.

"Say, listen, before we go out on our 'big search'-" he walked over to a wall of foliage and pulled it back as he spoke. "Um, would you mind if we made a quick pit-stop at my place? Eh-heh-heh, kind of urgent..." he had crossed his legs slightly and when he pulled back the plants to reveal an elevated almost two story like metal home on top of a hill. I had heard an aggravated sigh and I had a grin on my face.

"B.E.N., I think you just solved our problem."

~ Violets POV~

There I was in the poorly lit cell of the brig on the ship of the R.L.S Legacy still struggling with the ropes on my wrists. It felt like I was there for hours and that I wasn't getting anywhere with my bindings, then I remembered I had my knife in one of my pockets now the trick was to get it and cut the rope on my wrists. I had to contort myself to reach the side pocket on the lower half of my pant leg, I could feel my joints in both my legs and arms begin to ache with pain but I tried to ignore it and continued to try and get my knife. I grinned as my fingers were finally able to reach my pocket and I began to feel around. My eyebrows furrowed, I could have sworn I put my knife in there. I kept feeling around and as fate would have it I ended up contorting myself even more because my knife had flattened itself on the very bottom of the pocket. 'I really should have put it in my back pocket what was I thinking?' I thought to myself. Just as I finally had got the knife I began to flip it out making the sharp blade fly out if it's hiding place and I had to put the thing down. I ended up cutting myself on the tip of the blade because of the way I was holding the handle. I finally had turned the knife around and flipped it completely open and began to work ok my binds. I knew I didn't really have any time at all but if I could undo my binds I'd be in great shape. My heart skipped a beat and began to beat faster because of the sound of many light footsteps coming down this way. I began to fumble around trying to replace my knife back into one of my pockets and as luck would have it my binds ripped off and for that I was thankful. I removed the ropes and ended up throwing them underneath a bench and I stood as I quickly hid in the darkest corner of the cell I was in while also pretending to have my arms behind my back still. Then I saw a multi-legged figure and I could see the large golden eyes which were unmistakably Scroops and I could hear him hiss.

"Girl, you bessst come out of that corner. I can sssee you asss well asss I can in daylight." I glared at the man….er...spider thing. But I nonetheless had stepped forward making sure he wouldn't see that my hands were untied.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat as I barely stood in the center of the room and I stayed standing there in an almost military stance. He had given me a sickening smile, hissed again as he jingled the keys in front of the cell with his claw.

"Not today, the Captain wantssss to ssssee you." he then had begun to use the keys to unlock the door and my heart leaped, this could be my chance to get out. After he had opened the door I kept still and as he had come into the cell I waited till he was about a foot away from me and I ended up punching his jaw and slid underneath his abdomen and just as he was about to get out I slammed the door to the cell shut and locked it and I threw the keys half way across the room which ended up in another cell. I smirked and gave a mock salute to the man and I began to climb up the stairs to the galley. As I entered the galley I closed the door that led to the brig in hopes to maybe make sure no one could hear Scroops screams of frustration. I quickly but cautiously ran up the stairs that went form the galley to the deck where the sunlight had blinded me. I could feel my eyes dilate getting used to the bright light as I had stepped on the deck feeling the warmth of the sun. After my eyes finally adjusted I could see everyone getting ready to go to the planet below and it seemed like they hadn't even noticed I was there until surprise, surprise a familiar red and black figure had leaped over me with pure hate in his eyes. I stepped back slightly remembering I was near the steps.

"How'd did you get out?"

"When you're a pirate the firssst thing you learn isss how to pick lockssss." He hissed his eyes flashing even brighter shades of gold in fury. I growled since he was still pretty damned close to me and I had no room to back up or even get into a good fighting stance. Scroop came closer and I then instinctively stepped back which made me fall backwards down the stairs hitting my head multiple times. My head had spun around as my vision was blurred as I stood up while stumbling backwards. I soon saw Scroop came down and proceed to take punches at me, with every punch I had stumbled back, I couldn't breathe he kept punching me in my stomach and he had got a few good hits on my jaw as I had finally kept my arms up to at least a defense position. Just as the onslaught of punches had been made they stopped. As my vision was finally back to normal, I could see a familiar cyborg gripping onto Scroops claw with the clamp which he had used once before to stop the spider from harming me the first day on the ship.

"What be goin' on here? Scroop I asked yeh to bring teh girl up not beat 'er to a bloody pulp." I could hear anger rising in his voice as it rang out throughout the galley. I began to inspect my stomach and I felt around my head for any forming bruising or at least some sensitive areas and maybe cuts. To my relief I found none and as I came out of my own world of inspection I could see Scroop literally behind tossed halfway across the galley which had him land on the tables. After what I witnessed I looked over from Scroop to where Silver was just as my eyes had hit Silver he was advancing on me as his face became clear for me to see, he had a soft look on his face which seemed to be like old times. But as he continued to advance closer to me, I had instinctively stepped back but I ended up backing into the counter and I glared at the man.

"Come 'ere lass." I continued to glare at the man until his face began to harden and formed a frown as he then reached out and grabbed my wrist and began to pull me behind him up the stairs and out of the galley. This time as we reached the deck I wasn't blinded like last time and I growled.

"Let go of me Silver." I tried getting my wrist free but his grip held firm and I continued to pull on my arm and he then suddenly stopped and turned around and looked at me. The look on his face scared me his cybernetic eye changed to the color of red and had opened up slightly to show more of the angry color. I immediately stopped trying to get free and I could feel my breath get caught into my chest almost making it difficult for me to breath but I quickly covered it up.

"Lass, whatever yeh herd down there 'bout you and teh boy I didn't mean a word of it." I continued to glare. "No matter lass yeh believe whatever yeh want. Yeh'll be coming with me and some of the crew down to the planet below." I snapped and smacked him.

"Then what? Just use me to try and get the map back from Jim and the others?" Silvers expression was one of surprise of when I slapped him nonetheless I kept talking. "Well I've got news for you Silver the boys are much smarter than that. They wouldn't risk letting the treasure getting into your hands just to save my ass." The old cyborg gave me a surprised look then quickly gave a lopsided smirk and spoke once more while taking my wrist again and beginning walk down to where the last long boat was held.

"Maybe lass but that boy of yours may surprise yeh." I got a little confused and I looked at Silver and I stayed quiet and begin to think. Jim wouldn't give up the map just for me would he? No there was just no way Jim's way smarter than that plus Adam and Sam would surely make sure the treasure would stay out of this pirates reach, right? Everything is so confusing now. While I was lost in thought I didn't notice Silver had let go of me and had lifted me into the arms of Meltdown who proceeded to sit me down in the longboat. Even though I didn't have a mirror I could tell with all the running and stumbling I've done in the last few minutes I didn't exactly look my best and my make-up was probably screwed up to no end. At that thought I used the sleeve of my shirt and wiped off whatever was left my of make-up just after I did that I felt the slight jerk of the long boat being lowered and soon Silver had jumped into the longboat.

"Tie 'er up. We wouldn't want 'er tryin' to make another escape." But instead of my arms being tied behind my back they were tied in front of me with the inside of my wrists touching each other and I could see my skin was already beginning to turn red from the roughness of the rope. The pulley connected to the longboat had disconnected and as the longboat dropped my stomach lurched a bit at the feeling of falling. But that feeling only lasted a short moment as the one of the pirates then had started up the engine and we began to head out to where we could see a faint blackish grey plume of smoke. Other than my wrists being tied, muscles sore and in a boat full of pirates, the ride was nice with the wind licking at my face and my hair flying around me. I somehow felt at peace as we sailed but then as we had become closer to the cloud of smoke that feeling of peace had quickly slipped away. We finally got to the source of the smoke and to my relief it was only the sail that had come off the gang's longboat after Meltdown had fired at them. I gave a slight smirk as Silver had got down from the boat and walked around a few steps looking around with his cyborg eye, my guess looking for the actual de-sailed lifeboat. After he surveyed the area he let out an aggravated sound and turned around back to the longboat. Silver had looked at me and had given me a hard stare once he saw my smirk and his eye slowly began to turn to the deadly red color and I forced my smirk back and just looked off to the side of the longboat, unmoving. It wasn't long before I could see Silver begin to lift himself in the longboat once again.

"We better keep movin' on. We cannot let them have teh treasure." The other pirates in the longboat gave out various ways of agreement and we soon took off once again and an eerie feeling crept over me. I just brushed it off but in the back of my mind I was positive it was because it seemed like we were definitely heading in the right direction of where B.E.N's home would be. I was hoping it would be a while before they steered in the right direction but I sighed deeply looking at the scenery that was passing by quickly and blurring into shades of green and browns.


	21. Finding BEN's Place

Chapter 19

Finding B.E.N's Place

As we rode on I began to meditate and send positive thoughts of keeping the boys safe. While doing so I had earned some odd looks from the crew since I had my legs crossed on my seat and my hands in front of me and I closed my eyes. I had opened my eyes my head had spun around suddenly getting used to the scenery passing by but the spinning had quickly passed. We soon had come to a point where the density of the forest had become too dense for the longboat to pass through. The long boat began to shift as Silver had begun stand and lift himself out of the longboat before barking out orders.

"Secure teh skiff. And mark teh trees so we can find our way back." The crew responded with various salutes and confirmations and I could feel the skiff shift around uncontrollably until the only one in the longboat was me. The long boat a few more feet as Meltdown had grabbed a long piece of rope and began to secure it to one of the tall mushroom-like trees. As I looked around to take in our surroundings my eyes had fallen upon Silver and I glared at the cyborg who had reached out his hand to me expecting me to take it, his eyes seemed to soften a bit. I completely ignored it, stood up carefully and put one foot on the edge of the skiff and jumped off while landing onto the ground on one knee and my hands, which were still tied together, outreached touching the cool mossy ground. I slowly stood up and glanced at Silver for a second before turning to face just the surrounding area. I don't like giving someone the cold shoulder at least not to people I HAD gotten close to, but I was still extremely hurt by the cyborg. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a metal hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice barking out orders once again. "Keep walkin'. We can't let them get far with teh map."

I sighed heavily and in slight irritation as Silver began to lead the way through the plants with me in tow, his hand never leaving my shoulder so I ended up walking next to him. After a few minutes of cutting through the foliage Silver had abruptly stopped and turned to me and had thrown an extra piece of rope and a cloth to the alien crew member known as Pudge "Tie teh extra rope around her wrists and gag 'er. We wouldn't want 'er warning 'er friends." I glared at the cyborg who still had his hand on my shoulder while Pudge began to tie the cloth onto my mouth the taste was awful! I began to growl and Silver just glared at me and I had glared right back and soon Pudge had tied the extra rope between my wrists leaving a good amount free and handed it to Silver. As Silver began cutting away at some of the thinner greenery we came upon a clearing and I stopped in my tracks. Just on top of a large grassy steep hill was a metal structure that stood out like a sore thumb. I knew it was B. home, and I was looking around for any signs of disturbances or life around the area, I guess in the back of my mind I was hoping that maybe they hadn't come to the hideout yet. At least until I heard familiar robotic voice shouting.

"Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas!" I mentally slapped my forehead. 'B.E.N you idiot!' and soon shots from the crew were being fired at the robots direction in the opening of his metal home.

~Jim's POV~

~Just as Doppler carries Amelia into the hideout~

Upon finding out B.E.N's home would be the perfect place to hide Sam, Adam, Camille, B.E.N and I had begun to walk back into the direction where we had left Doc and Amelia. The sun was already starting to set giving the land around us a golden glow as the two new additions joined the group had led the easiest path to the hideout. Amelia couldn't walk very well so Doppler had decided to carry her bridal style all the way there; I was slightly surprised at his strength to carrying a full grown woman for at least a couple miles. We all final climbed into the hideout as B.E.N had walked over to a side of the home and began um, clean up mainly by throwing a chess board to the side making the pieces scatter and then he lifted some pink….undergarments.

"Ah, pardon the mess, people, I j- You'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often, but, y'know, when you're bachin' it you tend to ah...let things go." He had looked back and had seen Amelia in Doppler's arms. "Awww, isn't that sweet? I find old fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" he had turned and the sound of clinking metal echoed throughout the small home. "How 'bout DRINKS for the happy couple?" I looked back and had seen the make-shift glasses filled with a black liquid. Doppler had made a move to take one of the glasses until he took a better look at the beverage.

"Ooh...uh, ooh, no, thank you, we don't drink..." and he smiled down at Amelia while he was pulling off his jacket and folding it. "And we're, uh, we're not a couple." I looked at the two as they smiled softly at one another and Doppler began to talk about the markings on the walls. "Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map! I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture." Amelia tried to sit up and looked at me and then moved to look at Sam and Adam.

"Mr. Hawkins, O'Bryan and Martinez stop anyone who tries to approach." She then had gasped in pain and was pushed back by Doppler who had folded his coat and laid it underneath her as a pillow.

"Yes, yes, now listen to me! Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds...And lie still." Amelia had smiled up at the Doctor and I could hear her say something but it was muffled out as Camille had begun ranting to Adam and Sam about how she doesn't get how they were able to get on the R.L.S Legacy while she had to endure a 'demented' robot for the past few days. I shook my head, I have never seen one girl get so worked up and yet still sound like she was having the time of her life. Then my thoughts went to Violet, I wondered how she was holding up I knew she could take care of herself pretty well I mean at least she held up her own against Scroop and to me that was a major feat. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and I had looked to see the Ginger haired girl smiling up at me showing of her cat like teeth and blue eyes.

"She's fine." I must have looked shocked as she winked at me and continued while putting her hands behind her head nonchalantly. "It's clear you're worried about Violet, Jim, it's all over your face. Trust me she can take a hit it may hurt but she'd never let it on unless she was really close to someone like the four of us." I raised an eyebrow at four and she had given me a look with a small catty grin. "Yes, four Jim," 'The hell? Was she reading my mind or something?' "I can see by how worried you are that Violet means a lot to you. She must have really opened up to you for you to get close to her. You just got to have faith in her James she'll be fine and when we see her again she'll probably need all six of us to help her if she needs it." I nodded it and had given a smile but in a second it was gone as the both of us had turned to see B.E.N literally standing on the edge of the entrance and he was pointing to the ground.

"Hey, look! There's summore of your buddies!" the bronze robot had begun to wave frantically and began shouting. HEY, FELLAS! WE'RE OVER HERE, FELLAS-"The next thing I knew there were lasers firing at the nomadic robot and Adam Sam and I quickly had gone to the entrance. I had pulled B.E.N down and the three of us began to fire our handguns at the onslaught of enemy fire. Maybe five seconds had passed before there was a faint sound of Silvers voice shouting over the guns then the gunfire suddenly stopped. Then finally after a short period of silence Silver's voice rang out loud and clear and his voice echoed slightly.

"Hellooo, up there...Jimbo? If, eh, it's alright with the captain...I'd like...a short word with yeh! No tricks, just a little palaver!" I looked over at the Captain who practically rolled her eyes and began to sit up and beginning to speak with that authoritative tone that she was famous for.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential-" She began to try and sit up which only ended up in agitating her wound and she grabbed her side with a small gasp in pain. Doppler and Camille were slowly pushing her back into her propped up laying down position while Doc had gave her a soft warning stating only her title. I let everything that happened sink in and my eyes widened and I felt a small smile begin to tug at my lips.

"That means...that he thinks we still have it.

"Mr. Hawkins take O'Bryan with you." I was about to nod but Camille stepped in and shook her head.

"That may not be the best Idea Captain; Silver asked specifically for Jim if any one of us were to go down there with him it could be disastrous." Captain Amelia had given Camille a surprised look and she continued. "The best thing to do when working with a criminal is to do as they ask and have a backup plan. Don't forget Silver and his gang of criminals may have Violet with them. I suggest Sam, Adam and I will keep a watchful eye on Silver and his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary while Jim's speaking with Silver." I looked at Adam who had glanced at Amelia whose eyes were wide but nodded in agreement.

"Okay you guys got my back. I'm trusting you." I was really trusting them I was still pissed off that they lied to me about where they had come from and all but who else could I trust to have my back right now? Adam, Sam and Camille all seem like I could trust them even after my outburst about how Violet had told me where they come from. They hadn't turned they back on me they didn't deny it or anything like that so if we all made it through this I'm sure that they would explain everything to everyone with some restrictions of course. Because not many people would actually believe in other dimensions it would land the four of them in the asylum for sure. I climbed out of the doorway of B.E.N's home and made my way down the hill to meet Silver. As soon as Silver and I had met up at the flat edge of the hill Morph had flown over to his owner who was greeted with a grin.

"Ah, Morphy! I'd wondered where yeh went off to." There was a small happy reunion before Silver eased himself down onto a rock, groaning. I watched as his cybernetic arm changed from the crutch back into a hand, and began to rub his cybernetic leg while groaning. "Oh! Ooh! Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game o' tag we had in the galley, eh-heh?" he laughed a bit. He was trying to get me to talk but it didn't work as I kept my glare on his figure and his smile began to fade away. "Eh...Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concernin' you kids...I didn't mean a word of it! If that bloodthirsty lot had thought that I'd gone soft, they'd've gutted us both!" Silver motioned over his torso to demonstrate the gutting. Right after he motioned for me to come closer and had put his cyber arm around my shoulder and brought me closer as he began to whisper. "If we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this rich as kings." I began to show a look which showed that I was thinking about it and looked at the old cook.

"Yea?" After that one word had escaped my mouth Silver chuckled and nodded in the slightest bit and was getting a bit excited as he began to speak once more.

"You get me that map, and, eh, an even portion o' the treasure is yours." Silver had stepped back and outreached his cyber hand out to me to shake on it. I looked at it smiled and as quickly as the smile appeared it was gone as I got serious and began to speak to Silver telling him exactly what I thought.

"Boy...you are really something." Silvers grin faded as I continued while circling his form. "All that talk of greatness...light comin' off my sails...what a joke." Silver tried cutting in.

"Wh- well- Now just see here Jimbo-" I had cut him off I didn't want to hear it.

"I mean at least you taught me one thing: stick to it, right? Well that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drubloon of MY treasure!" At the end of my small speech Silver's eyes began to harden while beginning to glare at me.

"That treasure is OWED me, by t'under!" I raised my voice and spoke.

"Well try to find it without my map! By thunder!" I couldn't believe I was actually fighting with a pirate who had a number of guys somewhere who could try to kill me on the spot but I didn't care.

"Ohhh, you still don't know how t' pick yer fights, do yeh, boy?" he seemed to calm down slightly as his frown began to turn into a small smirk. "I tink yeh'll change your mind for a trade." I calmed down slightly and I could feel my eyes widen slightly as I realized the only thing that he would have to trade for the map. A rope was then handed to Silver by Pudge the one eyed alien who wore only brown shorts and had a maniacal look on his face. As Pudge walked back to the bottom of the hill Silver had tugged on the rope a bit and I saw a bound and gagged Violet with a faint bruise forming on her face forming a sickly yellow color all along her jaw. I felt anger well up inside of me, how DARE he hurt Violet! I began to glare and clench my fists so tight my knuckles were turning white as I tried to keep my cool but as I began to speak I felt the control over my voice wither away.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Silver and Violet both looked at me with wide eyes but Silver soon began to speak as his expression went back to normal.

"I didn't do a 'ting to her. Now will yeh be willin' to make a trade? Vi for teh map." Silver smirked thinking he had the upper hand. I glanced over at Violet who was shaking her head repeatedly, I got her message but there was no way that I was leaving her with Silver, not again.

"I'm not giving you the map Silver." Silver didn't like that at all as his eyes filled with fury once again but before he could say or do anything Violet did something somewhat unexpected as she yanked her bound wrists away making the rope slip out of Silvers hand; then she ended up running into him with her shoulder making him lose his balance slightly as she came toward me. When Silver grunted in surprise some of his crew began shouting and coming up on the hill Pudge and a few others had pulled out their handguns and began firing over at us. I pulled Violet down close to the ground and used my body to cover hers while looking back at the hideout opening I could see Adam and Sam shaking their head slowly. I could only think that they were meaning they weren't going to shoot for the fear of the situation getting even worse. But just as soon as the shots began firing the stopped as Silver had barked another order to stand down and return to their previous positions. As Silver got up he had a surprised look on his face as he had picked himself up while I was helping Violet to stand. I started working on the binds around Violets wrists. The minute her hands were free she had begun to untie her gag as she began to spit, which I assumed from getting a taste out of her mouth. Her eyes never left Silver as I could see her deep green eyes almost turn a bright yellow green while flashing in anger. I slowly pushed her behind me as Silver finally stood up gaining his balance and staring down at Violet.


	22. Reunions

Chapter 20

Reunions

"Now mark me: either I get that map by dawn t'morro', or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons t' blast yeh all t' KINGDOM COME!" I glared at the old cyborg as Violet had latched onto my left hand with her own squeezing it tightly; trying to assure me that everything would be alright. I could feel her tense up as Silver had made his threat. I had felt her hand hold onto my shoulder suddenly as Silver and I glared for a few more seconds. I could feel Violet begin to shake slightly and I grew even angrier at the cyborg. Silver finally turned around to walk away but had only taken two steps before he had turned and looked in our direction and talking to his pet.

"Morph! Hop to it." When Morph hadn't returned to Silvers side as he usually did Silver's cybernetic eye immediately flashed from yellow to red and screamed at the blob. "NOW!" Silvers scream had scared Morph who had shrieked and hid behind my shoulder shuddering in fear. Silver grunted with frustration, turned around and while using his Cybernetic arm as a crutch he began to walk down the small hill to return to his crew.

Violets POV

Morph was so scared by Silver that he had hid between me and Jim. I had kept my glare at the old cyborg though as he began to walk away frustrated that his small pink companion hadn't followed him. Jim had turned to me and put his arm gently over my shoulder guiding me to the entrance of B.E.N's home. Adam and Sam had appeared at the entrance and held their hands out to me to help me get into the home. Just as I took their hands I felt to arms around my knees lifting me up. Adam and Sam both had pulled me in gently and as soon as I was on the ground they had helped Jim into the home. I looked around. The structure was so cool If have to admit that if I could have a home like this it would be pretty cool, of course sit would need some windows and an actual door and furniture but it would be really cool to live in. After I finished thinking about the home I was tackled to the ground by a light figure which earned a pained groan to escape my lips. At first I thought it could be Amelia but that couldn't be right, Amelia didn't seem the time to pounce on people especially with her injuries. I looked up and I saw ginger hair and familiar ice eyes I ended up raising my eyebrow and squinting my eyes.

"Camille? Is that you?" the figure on top of me gave me a lopsided grin and nodded.

"Letty Betty." I wrinkled my nose as she called me by her nick name for me. "It's been too long." She smiled as she got off of me then held out her hand and helped me up. After I stood up Adam and Sam both had come over and giving me a tight hug, Sam had even kissed me on the forehead happy that I was safe. I gave a small smile but now my jaw and stomach were starting to get sore as time had passed. I unconsciously rubbed my jaw and at that moment Doppler had come over and his eyes went slightly wider than normal.

"Violet what happened to you?" I smiled a little sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"Nothing really I'm okay." Even at that everyone even Amelia had given me a stern look not believe me and I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright I tried escaping from the crew and Scroop got to me first and started to throw punches and ended up making me fall down some stairs okay?" Everyone's eyes got a little wide and what I didn't notice was someone was so angry their hands were clenched into fist making their knuckles turn white. "Look you guys Silver stopped Scroop before he could hit me anymore okay I'm alright. Just a few bruises." Adam raised his eyebrow and shook his head slightly. The group then separated off into different sections of the small home and I sighed happy that I was with my friends again and Camille began to talk to me about how she got here in a hushed tone so Amelia or Doppler wouldn't hear. It worked and I was surprised that I was even able to hear her she spoke so quiet. I nodded and I told her I needed to talk to Jim as I began to walk over to the teen that was standing at the entrance who was staring outside and at the fire and the now moved longboat. "Hey Jim." He glanced at me and looked back out into the forest. I sighed softly and leaned against the entrance and for a minute we stayed like that for a while. Despite being threatened by pirates and all it was a beautiful scene that was laid out before me. The sunset all around the planet changing the sky to blue to brilliant oranges and giving the plants a soft warm glow. We stayed like that until the sun was completely and then the sky changed to dark blue and the only source of light was the small fire created by Silver and his men. I stood up completely and walked over to Amelia, with Jim behind me, who was talking through her pain with Doppler at her side.

"Gentlemen...we must...stay together, and...and...ohh." After an exhausted sigh she laid back and closed her eyes and Doppler tried urging her to finish her thought.

"And what? What?! 'We must stay together and' WHAT?!" Amelia had opened her eyes softly and stared up at the Doctor with an almost dazed love-struck look and spoke once more.

"She's lost her mind!" Doppler had taken his glasses off then replaced them quickly as he looked at all of us. Jim began to speak with a sincere look of worry for the captain apparent on his face.

"Well, you gotta help her." Doppler looked back at Jim and it was clear he was getting frustrated as he spoke.

"Dang it, Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor! I have a doctorate; it's not the same thing! You can't help people with a doctorate; you just sit there and you're useless!" he had thrown his hands up in the air and clutched his head in hopelessness as Camille had approached him and put a gentle hand on Doppler's shoulder.

"It will be alright Doppler. We'll figure something out." Doppler nodded and Camille went to the other side of Amelia and began to take a look at her wound. My only guess for her doing that would be to see if the dressing would need to be changed. Adam and Sam sat down with Doppler and Camille around Amelia as Jim had walked over to the opening of the home as B.E.N began to talk.

"Yeah, Doc! Millie knows exactly how to get out of this, its jus- it's just Millie has this knowledge of things...heh." He chuckled softly as he came up next to Jim and spoke softly but he was still loud enough to where I could hear him as I neared the entrance. "Jim, any thoughts...at all?" Jim began to speak his dark but true thoughts.

"Without the map we're dead. If we try to leave we're dead." Jim paused then looked back at the campfire at the bottom of the hill

"And if we stay here-"I began but Morph finished.

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Morph wined a little seeing neither of us were smiling at his actions and B.E.N started to chuckle and talk to Morph.

"Well I think these two could use some quiet time, so I'll just let myself out the back door." Jim and I looked at each other then at B.E.N

"Back door?" We looked toward where B.E.N had moved to and watched him as he had begun to turn a rather large sphere out from the floor until finally a beam of light shot up from the floor. He began talking as Jim and I walked over to the beam.

"Oh, yeah! I get this delightful breeze through here. Which I think is important, because ventilation among friends-" Jim cut off the ranting metal man while looking into the tunnel and seeing endless amounts of machinery running as far as we could see.

"Woah...what is all this stuff?" Jim asked

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?..." he blinked and sat up "Not a clue!" I had given a half smile at B.E.N Jim begun to climb over the entrance but I grabbed a hold of his hand and he looked back at me.

"Jim you're not going back alone." I started to talk with my arms crossed. Jim gave me a hardened look and shook his head.

"You're not coming Violet it's too dangerous and your still pretty bruised up from before." I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Alright, at least take Adam and Sam with you?" Jim looked at me shocked with his mouth wide open. I rolled my eyes and singled the other two teenage boys to come over. They looked at me the same way as Jim did when I explained to them what I wanted them to do. "Why is everyone so damned surprised that I agreed with Jim about not going? I'm tired and sore and if I came along I'm sure that I would do more harm than good if I went anyway. So please Adam, Sam would you please go with Jim?"

"Sure thing, Vie." Adam spoke while Sam nodded while fixing the laces on his shoes. I looked over at Jim and my heart started to pound a little harder and I sighed hoping to calm my nerves.

"Jim, be careful and…just…stay low." At the last comment Jim looked at me confused for a split second before hesitantly nodding.

"Doc! We've may have found a way outta here!" Doppler looked over with a sleeping Amelia at his side.

"No, no, Jim, wait! The captain ordered us to stay to-" before he could even finish his statement Jim cut him off.

"We'll be back!" and with that they all began jumped down the opening. The first to jump was Jim, Adam Sam followed by a loyal pink blob and finally B.E.N who shouted 'Cannonball' as he jumped. Doppler started somewhat irritated at the place where everyone had jumped.

"…Woof." I shook my head and walked over to Doppler.

"They'll be back before we know it Doc. Don't worry okay?" he nodded and he began to inspect Amelia's arm again and I smiled. He really cared about her although I don't think he really knows why though, at least not yet. I walked over to the entrance of the home once again staring out into the sky letting my mind go blank before I felt a hand on my shoulder which startled me.

"What's up Letty Betty?" I rolled my eyes when Camille used her nickname for me.

"I guess I'm a little worried, what if Silver left more crew members on board than just Scroop?" I looked down at the campfire at the pirate's camp.

"Well isn't that the reason why you asked Sam and Adam to go with him?" I turned to look at her when I was met with her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Well kind of I guess." I could barely see a small grin creeping along her face.

"Well now I have another question for you." Raising an eyebrow as she began to pull me away from the entrance like she was about to ask something that was supposed to be a big secret. "Why haven't you bed that boy yet?" my mouth dropped open and I could feel my face and ears heat up.

"Ca-…Wh-…how…Why would you ask that!" I put my best glare on but I don't think it work the way I intended it to. "Jim and I are just friends!" Camille crossed her arms over her chest I couldn't tell what her facial expression was like; it was way too dark for me to see anything but her darkened figure.

"Oh come on Letty! You know how I have good sense about these kind of things." I rolled my eyes I was hoping that she wasn't able to see my face. "Besides didn't you see the look on Jims face when you explained how Scroop had attacked you?"

"Yea but all of you looked like you wanted to kill him. Hell I want to kill him." I couldn't tell if she was buying it or not. To be honest Jim did look a little more pissed than everyone else but I thought it was just because he was being over protective as a friend.

"Whatever Letty." She began to walk right passed me and just before she walked over to Amelia she had stopped and whispered in my ear. "I can see your blushing face clear as day Letty. You know you like Jim and sooner or later you'll have to admit that." I whipped around to look at her but she was already next to the soon to be couple. I sighed and I put my hands to my cheeks and sure enough it felt like I was burning up. I sighed and breathed deeply trying to calm myself down and get my cheeks to stop burning. It didn't take long before my face was cooled so I walked over to the opening and sat there staring at the other three individuals before me.

"We should get some sleep. We won't be able to hunt for the treasure when the others get back if we're not well rested." Doppler looked at me and nodded slowly before he pretty much fell next to Amelia and began snoring. He's had a particular trying day since I doubted the Doctor had had so much terror and excitement in one day. Amelia had been asleep since the boys left earlier; Camille had smiled and chose to move closer to the entrance in the darker part of the home. I smiled and I moved to behind the entrance, my back facing the entrance and me facing the back wall and cleared my mind. I didn't have to wait long before I began to feel my eyelids feel heavy and sleep began to overtake me. I don't know how long I slept a minute could seem like an hour but I was awoken by the sound of Camille hissing and Doppler yelling. I shot up and looked around there was a small amount of light that originated from somewhere else other than the entrance and I had heard gruff voices. After my eyes adjusted I peeked around the spherical opening to try and see what was going on without getting caught. What I saw was Camille trying to evade getting her arms and hair grabbed from the pirates and she ended up leaving shard claw marks along Meltdowns arm. Doppler wasn't really putting much up much of a fight as he was grabbed by the torso alien (Kurt) and his um twin (Dan). Amelia was trying to fight back but because of her injury from earlier there wasn't much that she could do and she was soon held by the shark looking alien named Ray. It didn't look like they were noticing me or even searching for me. The light from the entrance was soon blocked by a large shadow and I could hear a soft grunt which confirmed that it was Silver. After Camille had been captured by Pudge, the one eyed alien, all three captives were then tied up with their arms behind their back. Doppler and Amelia were gagged however as Camille was being questioned by the old man.

"Where are teh others?!" I slipped back into the shadows not daring to peek at the scene anymore. I tried to steady my breathing as Camille replied with only a high pitched hiss.


	23. Captured and Retrieving the Map

Chapter 21

Captured and Retrieving the Map

"No matter they have to come back for their friends eventually." Silver sounded to cool for my taste, I felt like I had to do something. But what I was stuck if I tried to move into the 'backdoor' my shadow would surely make a difference in the light and I would be noticed. If I tried to fight them off I'd definitely be overpowered. I hate feeling like this I can't do a damned thing. No matter what I chose I could cause more harm than good for myself and for those around me. What's even worse is the fact that my body is extremely stiff and sore from the beating I got from the day before. My body ached no matter how little I moved; even breathing had become a chore. I'm sure by now the pirates had tied and gaged Camille and had begun to put out their small torches making the room once again dark. I slowly peeked to the side and I really couldn't see on account the room was once again dark. I quietly and carefully stood, so far nothing had happened and I began to climb on the spherical opening of the back door and I quickly closed my eyes and was ready to jump when I felt something grab ahold of my arm. I shrieked as I was pulled back and I noticed my capture was none other than Silver and I growled and tried to pry his hand off of me, I even used my nails to tear at his flesh but it didn't work.

"Let go!" I pulled my arm which only strained my shoulder.

"Not a chance Lass, where are teh boys?" I gave him my hardest glare and I kept my mouth shut. His cyber eye was turning red with anger as he threw me over to Turnbuckle, who proceeded to gag me then soon after tied my arms behind my back. As he was tying my hands behind my back he pulled my arms rather roughly which made my sore bruised arms strain which caused a small whimper escape my throat. My whimper went unheard as Turnbuckle had then dragged me back into the shadows. I kept struggling against turnbuckle but every time I thought I'd be able to get away he'd tug my arms back so hard I thought he'd dislocate my shoulders. The only thing any of us could do was to wait for the others to come back and it killed me.

Jim's POV

~After the boys left the hideout~

After having jumped through the back door of B.E.N's home the four of us, well five if you count morph, began finding out way through the maze of hallways. It took us maybe five minutes to find the right hatch that was close to the pirate's campsite. i went up the ladder first and slowly opened the hatch that looked like a smaller version of the one in B.E.N's home. Morph was staying completely quiet which I was thankful for and the next to pop up was Adam then Sam. The three of us looked around making sure that every single one of the pirates were fast asleep.

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?!" B.E.N popped up screaming. All three of us practically jumped on the robot. I held his mouth together Adam had placed his hands on top of B.E.N's metal head and Sam was looking frantically around and I whispered to B.E.N with urgency.

"Shh, B.E.N.! Quiet!" after a second or two Adam had moved over to my left while B.E.N and Sam remained on my right. I kept my hand over B.E.N'S mouth and we all looked over making sure no one woke up. The only response was the snores from the crewmembers and Silver groaning and turning to his side remaining asleep. Then I began to relay my plan to B.E.N still whispering and constantly looking back at the crew. "Okay, here it is: We sneak back to the Legacy-" After every pause B.E.N would nod.

"Mm-hm."

"Disable the laser cannons-"

"Mm-hm?"

" -and bring back the map!" I finished whispering and B.E.N nodded and began to speak, and this time it was in a hushed whisper which I was thankful for. Although when he spoke it was muffled because I was still holding onto his mouth.

"Dat's a goo plan! I yike dat plan! The only ting is, I'm wondering, how dowe get deir?!" I finally let go of B.E.N's mouth and Sam smiled and had laid a hand on the robots should and pointed to the longboat that was tied to the tree close behind Silver.

"On that." We all tiptoed around the pirates' camp while making sure not to make any noise. Adam had decided to carry B.E.N and I didn't blame him the robot wasn't exactly stealthy on his own. Sam got into the lifeboat first and Adam had hoisted B.E.N to Sam who helped him into the boat then Adam jumped in I was last as I untied the rope and held on tight to the rope, as it lifted into the air on its own without any help from the thrusters. Adam and Sam had pulled the rope together helping me into the skiff and as soon we were a good ways away from the camp I turned the thrusters on and we sailed to the R.L.S Legacy. As soon as the ship was relatively close I shut the thrusters off as we drifted to the ship quietly. All four of us peeked over, well except been had literally moved his eyes over the ships edge. Since no one was up on the deck we climbed over except B.E.N who had attempted to climb over but it looked like his foot had bumped into the rail and he fell over with a loud crash and a yelp.

"WAAAAGH!" Adam and I both snapped our heads at him and whispered.

"B.E.N!" Adam had put his index finger to his lips signaling to be quiet as B.E.N had begun whispering back with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry! Sorry..." Sam was the first to move from the railing of the ship. We were all about to follow but he motioned for us to wait. He had made his way to the steps quietly down to the galley and peered down slightly. After looking down the steps for a second or two he signaled us to come along. We all began our descent down the steps from the galley then down the second set of stairs to the hull of the ship. Upon hitting the last step I still stayed very hushed and looked down the hall. There was no sign of anyone on the ship since we boarded. I began to talk in a whisper and began to talk to the metal man that was next to me.

"Okay, I'll get the map, you wait he-"before I could finish B.E.N had cut in.

"Roger, Jimmy! I'll neutralize laser cannons, SIR!" I turned to see B.E.N saluting me and began rolling off.

"No, no, wait, B.E.N., B.E.N.-" he began rolling off on his wheels that were on his knees and I sighed especially because of the tune he was singing.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me! Dadada, da! Dadada da da...!" I shook my head and rubbed my forehead and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Sam who then whispered to both Adam and me with a serious look upon his features which was completely different from his usual demeanor.

"I'll go with B.E.N and try to keep him out of trouble." I nodded and noticed he still had his hand gun in his belt. Adam then looked at me and nudged my shoulder.

"Come on Jim. Time isn't on our side we have to move quickly." I nodded and we both began walking with Morph floating between the both of us. I never noticed how loud our footsteps were but it could have been just because the ship was dead quiet. We finally made it to the hanger and began to look for the pile of coiled ropes where the map was hiding. We found it as I reached in while moving some rope off of it and I sighed deeply with relief as Adam smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder and whispered what we were both thinking.

"Yes." Then suddenly the ships alarm was blaring giving me a heart attack as I looked around and Adam had covered his ears momentarily.

Sam's POV

"Yipe! BAD, B.E.N.! Bad! Fixing!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I said NOT to pull that one B.E.N!" I pretty much creamed at him and he looked freaked out and apologetic at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry!" he then put the cord back into place and the alarm finally stopped. I sighed I had certainly hoped that Adam and Jim both had at least grabbed the map it seems like the alarm went off a lot sooner than it had appeared in the movie. I hoped Adam was safe I wouldn't be able to live without him, Jim better be safe or I'd never hear the end of it from Violet despite her denying her feelings and Jim doing the same. I was brought out of my thoughts by B.E.N as he began to speak.

"Let's see if we can find that wire S Man." I raised an eyebrow at the bioeletronic navigator as he had just made up a nickname for me. I guess I didn't really mind all that much but I didn't think he'd make something up like that. Oh well.

"Alright let's try and figure this out." B.E.N smiled as we began to continue looking for the right wire.

Jim's POV

"That stupid robot's gonna get us all-" I looked up startled to see Spider Psycho standing at the top of the steps with a sickening grin across his face and his claw ready to slit our throats. "-killed."

"Cabin boy..." Scroop hissed as Adam and I then began running down the halls and unfortunately Scroop followed quickly. Adam and I are tipping anything that wasn't nailed to the floor to try and slow Scroop down. Neither of us bothered looking back for the fear of running into something and letting Scroop catch up. I suddenly heard Morph squeal and then Scroop hissed and growled the next thing I heard was Morphs little voice in the pipes overhead. Adam had turned a sharp corner and pulled me beside him and he had readied his own hand pistol as I did mine. The small whine of the pistols synched together as they powered up, only a second had passed before both Adam and I then jumped out surprising the bug like pirate as Adam and I both had somewhat circled around him. I thought we would be able to overpower him if it wasn't for one thing. The lights all went out.

Sam's POV

"B.E.N try that one." I wasn't exactly sure what wires went to what but I made a mental note of the ones we had already tried. I bit my lip as the lights suddenly shut off and the only source of light was B.E.N's eyes other than that I wouldn't have been able to see my hand in front of my face. "Damn it! Sorry B.E.N are you okay?" I noticed that he was hyperventilating a little bit. I kind of find it funny how a robot can be so startled or so scared of the dark.

"I'm fine S Man." I didn't believe him since he was still trying to catch his breath and he spoke once more. "O-okay, now, don't panic, breathing in-" he took a deep breath "-breathing out..." he then released the big gulp of air out through his mouth as he used his eyes to look for the place where the plug had originated from. It didn't take long but as he plugged it back in the lights didn't seem to go on right away it looked like the ship was trying to power up again since the only lights that turned on at first was the red ones that were all around the walls of the hull. The red lights made things even eerier than I thought it could be. It was like a horror movie with the red lights and us trying to not get caught by anyone, to be honest I was half expecting someone to come out of the shadows and attack B.E.N and me.

Jim's POV

"Jim you okay?" I could hear Adams voice in the dark and I tried to see anything but I couldn't.

"Yea, you?" I had to ask; Vi wouldn't let me live it down if I let one of her close friends get hurt. Okay I was worried too, I think the three of us are friends, at least in my opinion.

"I think so Scroop bumped into me and I dropped my gun." I could her him searching on the floor carefully while in the dark trying to find his weapon. I remembered what Violet said to me; 'Jim, be careful and…just…stay low', I don't know why but I suddenly crouched slightly and took extremely small steps around while feeling the walls with my free hand. Suddenly lights came on it was the powering up red lights though and I looked around while gripping my hand pistol for life. I spotted Adam scrambling to get his gun that had been at least five feet in front of him. I kept low our breathing seeming to be the loudest thing I had ever heard and I kept low. I was looking for Scroop; Adam said Scroop bumped him, that meant Scroop was hiding right? Adam had stood up a bit never letting his hand gun slip through his hands again and his eyes ever watchful. We ended up being back to back, which is actually a good idea then he would be able to sneak up on us…at least that's what I thought. Adam began firing his pistol when I turned to look he was shooting up at the ceiling and upon looking up I saw Scroop evading every shot. Damn that Spider thing and his agility! Before I could even fire Morph had suddenly appeared and changed into a hand and poked Scroop in the eyes and just after he did Morph had gone back into the pipes overhead. In that split moment while Scroop was flailing around rubbing his injured eyes he ended up slapping my gun away from me and soon he was above me with a sick grin on his face and his breath smelt like rotting corpses as he was trying to have his claw reach my throat. I was doing okay keeping him away but he was stronger than I was and I looked over at Adam and he had his gun out and I noticed he had begun putting it away and soon jumped on Scroop wrapping an arm around the bugs' neck.

"Get off of him you fucking pirate!" Adam yelled as Scroop was literally pulled back by the sudden pressure that Adam was applying. My eyes widened and I began to reach for the gun while the struggle between Adam and Scroop was going on. I had suddenly heard a loud thump and I turned to see Scroop had backed up into a nearby wall with pipes having Adam gasp with pain and his grasp loosened enough for Scroop to throw him off. My heart raced as Scroop began making his way to me just before he got to me the artificial gravity was turned off. For once that Robot did something I approve of as the three of us began to rise in the air.


	24. Returning to BEN's Home

Chapter 22

Returning to B.E.N's Home

Sam's POV

"Hmmm let's try that one." I pointed to a wire and B.E.N nodded and smiled.

"This has gotta be cannons!" we then began floating as the gravity was gone. I let out a small whoop as B.E.N held onto the wire and looked around really confused. "Maybe not!" we began floating around uncontrollably. As exhilarating as this was, I don't think this was the time to be enjoying being weightless.

"B.E.N! PUT the plug back!" I shouted and looked at the control box. I had no idea where the stupid plug went to there were so many places that didn't have wires connected to them. B.E.N was trying to um 'swim' to the control panel but the only thing it did was make him look silly.

Jims POV

Scroop had managed to be over me as the gravity was disabled and I kicked him through the grating in the ceiling which led directly to the deck. I looked over to see Adam trying to grab one of the pipes to keep himself from floating in the abyss above. I wasn't as lucky because I ended up following Scroop's path. Both of us had neared the mast Scroop however was able to use his agility to grab one of the free floating pieces of rope to stay planted onto the ship. I began floating toward him and I tried inching away from him as he made a grab for me. Luckily he had only nicked my boot but the bad part was then I started flipping in the air making me hit the crow's nest. I had been so dizzy I almost didn't catch hold of the corner of the flag. Upon opening my eyes I gasped when I saw Scroop coming toward me by climbing up the mast and chuckling evilly. I saw my gun and I went reaching for it, I almost reached it.

"Come on, come on, come on-" but my fingers only hit the butt of the gun which made it spin beyond reach and I growled in frustration "NO!" I suddenly heard a yell and I looked over to see Adam floating upward with his pistol in hand while grabbing the same rope Scroop did.

"Jim grab it!" he yelled as he threw his own pistol toward me. I was able to grab it but there was only one problem. I was in fact right handed and I ended up grabbing the gun with my left hand. If I tried shooting at Scroop there's a chance I could miss and end up hitting Adam. All of a sudden Scroop hissed and he was smiling evilly and began cutting the rope which held the flag in place.

"Oh-ho-ho, yesss...thissss isss to eassssy…" Scroop began slowly cutting it sawing through the rope. "Do say 'hello' to Mr. Arrow for me..." I looked over and used the flag to pull myself to the mast and I held on with my free hand while putting the hand pistol into my pocket. Upon seeing my holding onto something that was part of the ship Scroop hissed and lunged at me. When Scroop lunged I jumped over him while pushing him with my feet while I grabbed the mast below him.

"Tell him YOURSELF!" I looked up to see that when Scroop was pushed into the flag it made the rope break and he began floating up into the sky out of reach from anything that may have saved his life. Scroop had ripped out of the Flag and saw me below him and his golden eyes had widened in fear and he screamed as he began to fly higher and higher until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Jim, why didn't you fire?" I heard Adam shout making sure I could hear him.

"I grabbed your gun with my weaker hand and I didn't want to risk missing and shooting you!" I shouted back and Adam nodded accepting my reason.

Sam's POV

B.E.N had finally been able to reach the main board while I had pushed him slightly so he could reach better.

"Thanks S Man!" the metal man fiddled with the plug making sure he was holding it right to return it to its rightful place and screamed at it. "Back ya go, ya nutty plug!" a split second after B.E.N replaced the wire there was a flash a purple light on the floor as the gravity was restored. B.E.N and I both fell.

"AAHHH!" B.E.N yelped like he did when he tripped over the ships rail earlier but instead of the floor he fell on top of me making me gasp for breath as he landed on my stomach. That was probably going to bruise up I mean having a metal figure fall on top of you really hurts.

"B.E.N get off of me!" I shouted as I pushed him off and he stood up and began to look up at the board with a contemplative look on his face, like he was trying to decipher something. "What are you think-" before I could finish B.E.N let out a yell and began tearing out handfuls of wires. It took little time at all maybe only a minute when most of the wires were ripped out of their places. I was only hopeful he hadn't disabled anything to important as I watched his shoulders and head get covered by multiple wires. I rubbed my neck and chuckled at B.E.N who spoke.

"There S Man!" he tried leaning on me but I backed up seeing some of the wires still sparked with life.

"Let's go find the others. Okay B.E.N?" he nodded and followed me as I began to almost jog down the hall and up the two flights of stairs wanting to find my friend and boyfriend as fast as I could.

Jims POV

After explaining to Adam why I didn't shoot there was a flash of purple on the decks floor and I fell into the crow's nest. Not long after I fell, I had heard a thump below me I assumed it was Adam hitting the mast and swinging from the rope he was holding onto. I breathed heavily, thankful that all of us were alive. As I sat back I heard something clunking around in a pipe next to me. A small black blob had appeared and coughed ridding itself of the black soot covering the shape shifter. I sighed and looked at the floating blob who was smiling wearily after his coughing fit. I raised an eyebrow with adrenaline still pumping through my veins.

"Morph?" morph chittered and I soon had heard footsteps on the deck below and I heard BE.N.

"Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!" I stood up and looked out of the crow's nest looking down at the robot that was covered in wires and smoke was rising from his body. "See? That wasn't so tough." The robot smiled and I shook my head. I started climbing down carefully, as I was about half way down to the deck I notice Sam and Adam looking over each other my guess was there were look for any injuries on one another. I did feel a little uncomfortable about those two being together and all but if they love each other who am I to stand in their way. Once I reached the deck I could hear Adam talking to Sam.

"Are you sure you're okay? Let me see it." Adam was trying to lift Sam's shirt and I raised an eyebrow.

"No Adam, I'm fine really okay? There isn't much time for this." Adam sighed and nodded but still looked at Sam with affection and worry as he held his lovers hand. Secretly I wished for love that strong, nothing that happened since they joined us fazed them. I shook my head; this was not the time to be thinking about that stuff!

"Hey guys we got to get back to the others." I had begun walking while speaking loud enough for the other boys to hear and they soon followed. It wasn't long when we were finally back into the life boat and making our way back to the pirate's campsite. Just like before once we were close enough to the planet's surface we had turned the thrusters off and tied it to one of the trees. We couldn't see the fire anymore that had once filled the campsite with an orange glow. I figured it had just burned out as we had tiptoed back into the hatch we had used before. After closing the top of the hatch we began making our way through the hallways through the planet and we could only hear our feet clunking against the metal flooring.

"Don't you think it was a little weird that there wasn't any snoring?" Sam asked and we stopped and looked at each other. That was odd, every night on the RLS Legacy the sleeping quarters would be filled with the snores of all the men except for Sam and Violet. They seemed to be the only ones who slept quietly.

"What about the others!? They could be in trouble!" I found myself blurting out in fear. Doppler, the Captain, Camille…Violet! Oh god what if they have her again!? I found my heart racing and I began to panic and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jim calm down. Look the Pirates MAY already be there waiting for us. I'm not going to lie. But you're the one that holds the map, what do you want to do?" It was Adam, his words didn't really comfort me in anyway but I knew he was right. Silver and his men were most likely there by now, and now he's asking me what I wanted to do. I don't want them to get the map, but I DEFINITELY didn't want any harm to come to anyone else…especially a certain black and purple haired girl. Thinking about the others being in trouble had made me more determined to help them. I had friends who cared about me, it took a couple a death threats from pirates but I know I have them; and they meant more to me then the treasure.

"We're going back to the hideout." B.E.N looked between the three of us confused but he brushed it off while for some reason talking to Morph. I looked back at the two teens and I could see how they were both relieved and proud at my choice. With that I don't know whether to be pissed or not, did they honestly think I was that greedy about the treasure that I'd put my friends at risk? I'd have to make a mental note on that to ask them later. "Well let's go and let's try to be on our guard." The others nodded and B.E.N just followed. It took a few minutes but we had finally made it to the 'backdoor' when we entered I was first to climb up the metal ladder that led to the opening. As I looked over the edge it looked like everything was fine, maybe I was worrying for nothing after all. I looked down at the others and smiled showing that it was safe. I got out completely then helped Adam, who then decided to help Sam get B.E.N up that ladder. I ran over to the sleeping form that lay next to the opening with a smile. "Doc! Doc, wake up! I got the map!" I had pulled the golden orb out of my pocket and tossing it slightly in the air in victory. I heard a yelp and snapped my head to see an injured Turnbuckle with a struggling Violet. Just to the side of her Amelia, Camille and Doppler were being held captive and fighting back, well at least Camille and Amelia were. I turned my head and saw that I was in front of Silver who proceeded to take the map out of my hand.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work, indeed." Adam and Sam had been able to get out of the entrance by now and had come close to me forming a tight circle. I reached for the gun in my pocket that I had received from Adam back on the ship. Before I could point it at anyone Silver used his free hand to slap it away from me and the rest of the crew was starting to circle us.

"Thanks for showin' us the way in, boy!" One of the pirates smirked as they all came closer. I noticed that the two pirates that were holding onto Doppler and Amelia had joined the circle along with Pudge, Ornus and Silver himself. I tried making a run for the gun but Melt down and Crane the fish looking alien that wore a bandana over his forehead grabbed my forearms and pulled me back; Morph tried helping by biting down on meltdowns tail but it didn't work as he was simply swatted away and he hid into my pocket. I looked to see the Adam and Sam were holding up okay until Mary ended up tripping them both which led to the both of them being held by the four armed alien named Hands had grabbed them both with ease. I could hear Adam growl in frustration, it was so low I thought it could have been an animal. I had heard a yelp again from Turnbuckle, I looked to see that Violet had somehow managed to get the gag off and bit the aliens arm. Turnbuckle was trying to free his arm but she wouldn't let go as she then began to sink her teeth harder. I only know that because I could see a green color liquid drip from where she was biting, Turnbuckle growled and began punching her in the ribs, that infuriated me and I tried pulling away from my captors even more. The next thing I know is I heard a loud thump and I saw Violet on the cold metal floor on her knees with Turnbuckle holding her bound wrists behind her back tight, maker her unable to move at all. She began to spit violently and shook her head as she looked up at me I could see the bruises were even worse than I thought before. They were already black, her hair was a mess and her bangs covered her eyes slightly but I could see her staring straight at me. I couldn't tell what emotion they conveyed but she seemed to be looking over my body then back at Adam and Sam, probably checking for injuries. I looked over at the opening and saw Mary was hoping over to B.E.N, who was finally climbing out of the hatch.

"What's this sorry stick o' metal?!" Mary had pulled B.E.N up and wrapped one of her bony arms around the metal man's neck while holding a knife close to him at the same time. B.E.N was flinching away.

"Not the face!" he had shut his eyes fearing the worse. I continued struggling and I could hear Camille was hissing through her gag I looked over at her as she kept trying to pull away from her captor but with no avail. Silver stood in front of me once more and looked over the golden orb smugly before glancing at me.

"Yer just like me, Jimbo. Yeh hates t' lose." I grunted trying to pull away; I just wanted to punch Silver in the face.

"He's NOTHING like you! You fucking bast-"I had heard Violet speak for the first time after getting her gag off; before she could finish her last word Turnbuckle as used his extra arms to replace the gag she had freed herself from. She shook her head trying to avoid it but it didn't work. I looked at Silver who seemed to ignore her words as he tried prying open the map, I could feel a smirk growing on my face at his failed attempts.

"What the devil's the-" he was already frustrated as his last attempt to even try unlocking the orb failed. He had finally noticed my smirk and I shook my head. He put the map in front of me impatiently. "Open it." He demanded, while Meltdown and Crane let go of my arms and the map fell into my hands. I glared at the cyborg defiantly if he thinks I'm going to just open the map he's crazy. His cyborg eye went from the golden hue to that maddening red before he then had turned his cybernetic arm into a firing pistol. "I'd get busy." Silver had moved and stood behind Violet pointing the barrel of the gun at the back of her head.


	25. Treasure Hunts

Chapter 23

Treasure Hunts

Violets POV

We waited for what seemed like hours but it was probably only half an hour, before I heard footsteps on metal echoing from below the hatch. My eyes widened at the thought of the boys actually coming back, I thought for sure that Adam and Sam could have told him otherwise since he now knows about us. I struggled more but Turnbuckle had kept a strong hold on my arms. I could soon see Jim coming through the 'backdoor' and had turned to help one of the other boys out, I couldn't tell though. Jim began to run over to where he had though Doppler was with a smile on his face and taking out the golden orb from his pocket.

"Doc! Doc, wake up! I got the map!" I had finally been able to step onto one of Turnbuckle's tentacles which made him yelp, earning Jims attention. I could see that he saw me and the other being held by different members of the crew. Just as he finished looking around he turned to see Silver in front of him who was grinning as he took the map from his hands and spoke.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work, indeed." Adam and Sam had out of the hatch and ran over to Jim making a small circle facing the crew members that were now slowly getting closer to them. One of the aliens smirked as they closed in on them and spoke.

"Thanks for showin' us the way in, boy!" The two pirates that had held onto Doppler and Amelia had joined the circle along with Pudge, Ornus and Silver. Jim tried making a run for the gun Silver had swatted away earlier but Melt down and Crane grabbed Jim's forearms and held him back tight; Morph tried helping by biting down on meltdowns tail he was simply swatted away and he hid into Jim's pocket. Adam and Sam were holding up okay until Mary ended up tripping them both somehow and it had led both of them being held by Hands, who had one captive in one hand each. Adam growl in frustration and as I was struggling to help my friends I managed to shake the gag off and I bit down on Turnbuckles arm which earned yelp. Turnbuckle was trying to free his arm but I wasn't able to let go as I sunk my teeth harder into his arm. I hadn't realized how hard I was biting him until I taste a new liquid that tasted like, rotten eggs. When I looked down while I was biting I saw a green liquid and I could only assume it was blood. Turnbuckle growled and began punching me in the ribs I tried to ignore it but he was hitting the exact spots Scroop did. After the fourth hit I couldn't take it anymore and I had released the aliens arm. Turnbuckle had hit me one more time which had made me fall to the floor in pain. The pain only worsened when my captor had pushed me to my knees and holding the rope the bound my hands straight behind my back tight, I couldn't move my body at all except for my head of course. While I was in the kneeling like position I began spitting out the vile liquid that had come from Turnbuckles arm, it tasted so bad I thought I was going to vomit. After spitting for a second or two I looked up slightly, my bangs falling in my eyes, and looked over at Jim. I saw his eyes widen when he looked at me. Did the bruises really look that bad? I scanned over his body making sure there weren't any injuries and I felt like I wanted nothing more than to hug him in relief to find that there were no visible cuts. I then looked over at Adam and Sam who had their arms tied behind their back already they didn't have any injuries as far as I could see. B.E.N had finally come out from the opening in the floor only to be lifted up by Mary and thrown into a headlock with a knife to his neck.

"What's this sorry stick o' metal?!" When Mary held the knife to his neck B.E.N was flinching away from it and screamed.

"Not the face!" Camille was hissing the whole time the pirates were trying to get the boys and trying to pull away. But Kale was surprisingly strong for his small stature and held on to his captive tightly. Everything then had died down and Silver moved to stand in front of Jim with a smug look on his face and observing the orb.

"Yer just like me, Jimbo. Yeh hates t' lose." Jim grunted trying to pull away with an angered look on his face, I snapped.

"He's NOTHING like you! You fucking bas-" I was shouting at the old man, angered at the fact that Silver said Jim was like him. Before I could finish my statement Turnbuckle had used his other arms to try and replace the gag over my mouth. But to try and evade it I shook my head violently but it was inevitable wince my arms were still being pulled straight back. Silver had ignored me completely as he then decided to try and open the map. It was a little pathetic to seem him struggle with it. I looked over and saw Jim smirking and shaking his head at the old Cyborg who then proceeded to glare at Jim while holding the map out to the teen.

"Open it." Silver demanded it while Meltdown and Crane had release Jim's arms and Jim caught the golden orb with both hands glaring up at Silver. I couldn't keep my head up any longer the way Turnbuckle was holding my arms out it was putting a strain on my neck. The next thing I heard was Silvers arm transform into the gun and he spoke. "I'd get busy." What surprised me was that I had heard some movement and from the corner of my eye I saw a cybernetic leg. I then felt a slight bit of pressure on the back of my skull and my eyes widened. Was Silver really going to try and convince Jim to open the map by threatening to shoot me? I growled in frustration as I realized I was the 'damsel in distress right now. I hated that. I looked up and Silvers gun had moved with the motion of my head and I looked at Jim and shook my head. Sure I didn't want to die just yet but I didn't want Silver and his men to win either. Jim looked so indecisive on what to do, and Silver's gun had begun powering up. I shut my eyes tight as I prepared to meet my end but I had heard the soft chimes of the Map being made and I looked up seeing Jim glaring at Silver as the map had opened up completely and the room filled with a green glow. I looked up and there was the hologram of Treasure Planet. At this sight Silvers cyborg eye had turn white with excitement and bewilderment.

"Oh, th' powers that be, would yeh look!" When the cyborg spoke it was almost a hushed whisper. The planet hologram and almost looked like it was disintegrating quickly before it finally had turned into a stream of light out of the entrance and leading the way. Silver had gone to the opening of the home looking to where the steam of light led and chuckled before motioning to Meltdown and Cane who were directly behind Jim.

"Tie 'im up! An' leave 'im with th' others 'til we- what-" The stream of light had quickly disappeared being drawn back into the map. Silver had whipped around surprised at the sudden motion of the green light that led to his precious treasure. Jim was looking at the orb and began to speak in a calm voice as he looked up at Silver.

"You want the map? You're takin' me, too." Silver looked angry but in a split second the anger melted away and a grin formed on his face as he chuckled.

"We'll take 'em all." When I looked outside I noticed it was already morning as the light began to flow through the metal home. I was pulled to my feet by my wrists which earned a strained grunt from my lips. When I got to my feet I saw Adam and Sam being pushed to walk toward the entrance along with Doppler, Amelia and Camille.

"Wait!" I was surprised to see Jim still standing in place as he glared at the Cyborg. Silver looked back curious at the teen with a look of suspicion. "Take off the gags. There's no reason for it." The Cyborg sighed but nodded and the gags were removed.

"Letty are you alright?!" I heard Adam ask behind me as we all walked over to the entrance.

"Yea, I'm fine you?"

"Pretty good let's have a spot of tea." I could practically hear the grin forming on his face as he did his best British accent.

"Adam this is no time for making jokes." I knew that was Sam scolding his lover for his inappropriate joking time. I could hear Adam sigh but neither said anything else.

"I want Violet untied." The statement had bewildered me as I looked over at Jim who was staring right back at me. Silver raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of us; it was dead silent as Silver contemplated on what to do. He nodded, knowing full well that Jim technically had the upper hand if he wanted to have a shot at getting the treasure. I soon felt my bindings being cut and I had quickly pulled my arms in front of me rubbing my now red wrists. Jim had come over to me and lifted my head with his hand. I looked up and into his eyes which made my heart skip a beat he had never been this close before. His hand then brushed over my bruised jaw and looked over my arms and I saw his eyes become hard.

"I'm fine Jim. Just a little sore." I backed up I wasn't exactly sure if I liked Jim being so close to me. Jim sighed and shook his head and grabbed my hand while we walked to the entrance and climbed down. Of course the aliens who held onto the others had either kept their hold or never gave them enough room to run off. Jim had helped me down from the small jump from B.E.N's home to the ground beneath it. As we walked down the hill to the lifeboat Jim had never left my side or let go of my hand. I stayed quiet one in a while looking down at me wrists only to see that they were started to turn a darker shade of red. When we finally got to the lifeboat I was surprised at the fact that everyone could fit comfortably in it. Silver had Jim and I sit up front with him, while the rest of the captives were in the middle surrounded by the rest of the crew. Jim had opened the map once again and we began following the stream of pulsating light that would disappear the moment we got closer. As we began soaring through the air, I could feel my tied back hair flap wildly in the breeze. The breeze felt nice but it would have been nicer if it was like before when Jim, Silver, and I had sailed into the shooting star. At that thought I felt a faint smile come across my face remembering one of my cherished memories. I shook the thought away and I looked around and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to find it was Jim.

"Jim stop staring, I know the bruises are bad okay?" I looked away covering my sore jaw and starting to feel a bit self-conscious.

"It's not that Violet." I looked back at the teen curiously as he continued. "I'm just…I'm…" he sighed trying to find the right words. "Violet I'm just-" before he could finished Silver shouted as the skiff pulled to a stopping point.

"Teh vegetation is too thick here. We'll have to continue on foot." Silver said as he hopped out of the ship followed by Jim , then me, then the rest of the crew except for Adam, Sam, Amelia, Doppler, and Camille, they were still tied and in life boat while being watched by Meltdown and Pudge. I looked back at the others and every time they nodded slightly to me. I couldn't help but worry about them being alone with guns pointed at them. But then again should the need arise they could easily overpower the two who watched over them. As the crew crawled out of the longboat some were grumbling about having to be on foot again. Morph peeked out of Jim's pocket and chirped fearfully. Jim gently patted the top of the little blobs head as we walked along the forest floor.

"It's okay Morph, it's okay." I felt a thin hand on my shoulder, and I had turned to see that it was B.E.N and he was starting to fumble on and talk to the both of us.

"Jimmy, Violet, I-I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life...PASS in front of my EYES! At least, I think it's my life! WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED'LUPE'?!" Jim jumped at the robots sudden outburst and put his index finger to his lips and began to talk in a hushed whisper.

"B.E.N., shh! This isn't over yet." I looked up to see the strand of green light above us and the yellow light that pulsated had started to pulse faster in the tall bamboo-like stalks of grass. Silver had also noticed the yellow beam pulsating incredibly fast through the brush and got a grin on his face.

"We're gettin' close, lads! I smell treasure awaitin'!" in his excitement Silver had changed his crutch into his sword and made a charging notion before he used his hand to grab Jims shirt and tug him along. I followed close behind as the rest of the crew had begun to cheer greedily at the thought of finally getting what they came for. Silver was slicing away at the tall bamboo-like plants to make his way to the treasure only to find that the light led to the edge of a cliff. Everyone had groaned slightly puzzled.

One pirate even asked. "Where is it?" at the end of the question everyone had become angered. The first to speak was Ornus all of his eyes squinted.

"I see nothing! One great, stinking, hunk of nothing!" Then the stream of green and yellow light had suddenly been pulled back into the golden orb and map closed which cause an angered look to escape Silvers face.

"What's goin' on, Jimbo?" Silver pushed up the tip of his hat, the cybernetic eye already starting to glow red, as he thought it was Jim trying to pull a fast one. Jim was trying to reopen the map pressing the buttons he memorized over time.

"I dunno! I...I...I can't get it open!" when Jim tried twisting it open he was grunting in frustration when the map wasn't doing what it was supposed to. The pirates behind me started a small riot, being pissed of that after all they had done they were being tricked out of their treasure. I turned to see Mary as she scraped her hand on the ground which reminded me of a bull ready to charge.

"We shoulda' neva' followed this BOY!" The two armed alien then made a leap for Jim. But before she could even get near him I blocked his body with mine and punched her in the jaw. Most of the pirates had a surprised expression the others just glared.

"Jim go look on the platform." I spoke to Jim but I never turned away from the angered crew.

"I suggest yeh get that gizmo goin' again, and fast!" the pirates began to approach us spitting out way to kill us.

"Let's rip their gizzards right out-"

"Throw heem over cleeff!"

"Right now!"

"Jim hurry. It's like 7 against 1. I can't take those odds." I didn't count Jim or B.E.N cause Jim was trying to find the spot on the platform. And as for B.E.N I don't think I could really count on him to help in a fight.

"I'm trying Violet." I could hear the urgency and despair in his voice. It didn't really seem like the others were paying attention to what I was saying or questioned how I knew about where the map is supposed to go. The next thing I know, before the crew could get to us a deep powering up sound erupted through the planet and a green and yellow light spread on the ground


	26. The Loot of a Thousand Worlds

Chapter 24

The Loot of a Thousand Worlds

Then a yellow green orb with thousands of stars and planets confined in it began to rise out of the ground. Everyone stared in wonder. Silver had cautiously walked closer to the orb, when I walked up behind Jim I could see he was just about to touch the strange hologram. Then multiple beams of light traveled from the ground below the cliff and shot up into the air directly in front of us. The light had expanded making a triangle shape and showing a beautiful scenery, much more different than our current surroundings.

"Oh, have mercy!" Silver gasped as he looked into the new scene of space, i gasped it was truly a beautiful sight nothing could compare to it.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim question the image. Silver then piped up while he was rubbing his chin.

"But that's...half way 'cross the galaxy!" I looked at the portal as a small whooshing sound which was followed by the scene in the triangle changing into a different scene. Jim then began to mumble as I looked at him he was pressing other planets and stars.

"A big door...opening and closing." As I looked upon him he had stopped touching the locations on the map and began to look intently at the sphere. "Let's see...Calyan Abyss...Montressor Spaceport." As he found the spaceport a smile grew on his face as he pressed the crescent moon and the spaceport came into view. "So that's how Flint did it! He used this...portal to...roam the universe, stealing treasure." Jim had the biggest smile on his face since we had gone on the boat ride to the shooting star as he pressed more stars, nebulas, and planets. The smile had soon disappeared as Silver shoved Jim out of the way pushing him into me. I had lost my footing slightly and on instinct I wrapped my arms around Jim's shoulders. And to my surprise he had put his own arms around my waist. I looked up into his eyes and he looked into mine I shook my head and let go of his shoulders and he had let go of my waist but he stayed close to me. It only happened for a few seconds but it felt like much longer than that. I was brought out of my thoughts as Silver then began to push a lot of buttons on the orb.

"But where'd he stash it all?!" he began pushing random buttons and he clenched his teeth and utters a word with each new location that appears "Where's...that...blasted...TREASURE?" When the word had escaped Silvers lips B.E.N's face lit up with recognition.

"Treasure...treasure! It's...buried in the..." B.E.N was pulling at the loose wires that were protruding at the back of his head where the memory circuit was missing. I looked over at Jim who was still inches away from me, and he had begun to relay what he had heard the robot say before.

"-buried in the centroid of the mechanism! What if...the whole planet IS the mechanism! And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!" before he got to finish I cut him off.

"Jim you're a genius!" I smiled and winked at him. I did honestly think he was a genius I didn't have to tell him anything about where the treasure was hidden and no one else could have even thought of the right answer. Jim had returned my smile and took my hand and squeezed it, unfortunately Silver was losing his patience. At the same time the crew had tried digging into the metallic ground, Turnbuckle had even tried using the pickaxe but the metal made the digging utensil spring back and crinkle up.

"And just how in the blue blazes are we supposed to get there?!" I pushed Silver over slightly and looked up at him as Jim was behind looking at me curiously.

"Silver, just open the right door." I touched the 'treasure planet' looking button lightly and the portal opened again, revealing a closed space with great pieces of machinery pouring energy downward. Jim took a step forward reaching through the portal with his right arm. With his left he grabbed ahold of my hand and urged me to walk through the door with him. Walking through that door felt so weird it felt so weird, like being immersed into liquid silk. Once we had entered through the door completely walked in and had placed his cybernetic hand on Jim's shoulder as he walked on through. The rest of the pirates and B.E.N had walked through the door and Mary was um…running to catch up with the rest of us.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" when she caught up to us we were in the middle of a smooth, rounded platform which overlooked mountains of gold and jewels, maybe a treasure chest or two…or two hundred. After several seconds Silver took a deep sigh and a smile appeared on his lips. The rest of the crew cheered and began running past us and into the piles of treasure.

"Th' Loot of a T'ousand Worlds...!" Silver stated in almost a whisper while he was still in awe and looking around the surrounding areas.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" Ornus stated while laughing and throwing up the gold coins up into the air. B.E.N. had started to scratch at the stop of his head as he began to speak.

"This is all seeming...very familiar...I c- I can't remember WHY..." I looked around with Jim next to me. Jim still had a hold of my hand, it just felt right, but was what was Jim thinking? He was just trying to make sure I stayed close so I wouldn't get hurt again….right? He couldn't feel anything for me, I mean come on he could defiantly get someone better than some girl who's had mom problems in her life. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jim began pulling at me softly in the direction of an old rundown ship. I looked back to see that Silver had fallen to his knees and holding handfuls of the gold. We neared the old ship, Jim climbed up the side of the ship first then he had helped me up since my sides were still hurting. Once I was standing next to Jim we both had bent down to help B.E.N up; as we started pulling him up the robot began speaking again.

"You know what's strange? I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy, 'cause there's-there's just something tha-that's nagging at the back of my mind-." He then let out a shriek as he fell onto the deck. Jim and I had looked in the direction he had looked at. Jim's eyes widened with disbelief, I on the other hand was a bit more fascinated with the site that was before us. I slowly began to approach the corpse of the notorious pirate, captain flint himself.

"Captain Flint?" B.E.N cut in with the same astonishment as Jim. B.E.N had quickly picked himself up from the floor with his green eyes widened.

"In the flesh! Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs or anything that—that—that resembled flesh that's not there. And yet, y'know, it's so odd, y'know, I mean, I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I-I just can't remember what it was." I looked closer at the skeleton and it looked really cool the bone structure and everything about it. I mean yeah it's a skeleton but just the scene it was set in, sitting in a throne-like chair and covered in old, tattered clothing. Having six eye sockets and alien-looking ribs and hands Jim came closer and looked at it curiously as one of the beams of energy that shot from the pipes overhead lit up closer to us creating a light that seemed to only hit Flint. As the light hit the remains of the pirate, Jim and I looked down at Flint's clutched hand.

"Jim, look." I smiled as Jim pried it out of the captains' hand breaking the finger bones from their resting place. As Jim took a closer look at the bronze piece that he had retrieved from Flints hand B.E.N shouted.

"Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" As B.E.N sobbed about his missing mind Jim began to grin.

"B.E.N...I think I just found your MIND." I moved over to B.E.N and held his circular metal head in my hands.

"Hold still B.E.N." B.E.N was completely unaware of what was going on, and honestly I don't think he had heard Jim about finding his mind as he struggled slightly to get out of my grasp.

"Vivi, You-your hands are very, very cold! Ah-" Suddenly the wires that protruded from the back of B.E.N's head had automatically connected to the piece Jim was holding. His eyes had even flashed brightly from being the green color into now a blue. "Woah! Hello." B.E.N's voice seemed to have multiple pitches as he had said the word 'whoa' then it went back to his normal lone pitch. "Y'know, uh, Jimmy, I was just thinking-" B.E.N had stopped halfway through his sentence before he began to grin. "I was just- THINKI" The grin had broadened as the robot had looked between me and Jim. "It's all coming back! All my MEMORIES! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuit so I could never tell anybody about his- BOOBY TRAP!" There was a loud explosion the seemed to echo throughout the whole inner core of the planet. "Speaking of which..." I looked all around the metal cylindrical columns that clung to the 'roof' shook dangerously as B.E.N continued to speak. " Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Calypsian kite!" I momentarily looked back at the robot then back up at where the laser beams were hung and one of the first things I noticed was one of the columns sparked as it loosened. The tubing that loosened up came down with an audible crash causing a fracture to appear in the core. The fracture in the core had misaligned the other tubing's and beams began to shoot into the core instead of their designated spot. We moved over to the side of the ship, now seeing how the beams were creating more damage and destroying enormous amounts of treasure. B.E.N began pulling Jim's arm and tried pulling him away.

"Run, guys! Run for your lives!" Jim then looked back at B.E.N then pushed me slightly toward the robot.

"You go back and help the others!" As he slid under the control panel of the old ship then twisted back to look at us as he continued to speak." If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me" Jim had said that last statement a little quieter as he began to work on the wiring. B.E.N had gone over and grabbed Jim by his boot covered ankles.

"I am NOT leaving my buddy Jimmy." Jim gave him a glare that made me cringe back; reminding me of the nightmare I had on the ship. B.E.N had smiled nervously as he saw Jim's face. "Unless...he looks at me...like that! BYE, JIM!" Jim had pulled himself back under the console and began working on the wiring again. B.E.N had grabbed a hold of my arm trying to pull me along. "C'mon Vivi!" I shook my head and pulled my arm away from him.

"Go help the others. I'll stay and make sure Jim doesn't kill himself!" B.E.N nodded and reluctantly left running for the entrance of the portal. Morph stayed next to me and I practically ran over to the console where Jim was working.

"What needs to be done Captain Hawkins?" I mock saluted as Jim had peeked out to see me. His stare went from shocked to the same glare as before. Only this time I didn't cringe back at the sight of his eyes

"I said for you to go." I crossed my arms and gave him a slight glare in return.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" He nodded with a slight grin as I began to scoot underneath the console with him. He directed me which wires to hold while he would strip another to have the wires shown enough to connect to one another. The whole process only took thirty seconds tops as Jim slid out from underneath the console and began to work on the buttons. The ship sputtered for a few seconds before coming to life while I crawled out from under the consol.

~Adams POV~

Amelia and Doppler were sitting back-to-back, Sam, Camille and I were somewhat making a semi-circle. Meltdown and Pudge were talking amongst themselves while lounging in the opposite end, their pistols still pointed at us ready to fire if needed. It was quiet, save for the fact the two pirates talking to each other it was almost maddening. The planet quaked which was followed by a deep rumbling sound. I looked over at Camille and Sam and without saying a word they understood what was happening. Doppler and Amelia also had noticed the tremor that went through the whole planet. After the tremor stopped Doppler looked down dejectedly and began to speak.

"All my life I've dreamed of an adventure like this...I...I'm just sorry I couldn't have been...more helpful to you." Amelia's ears perked slightly as she responded to the Doctor.

"Don't be daft...you've been very helpful. Truly." She smiled although I don't think Doppler saw this.

"Doc seriously you help a lot. Who helped when Vi fell from the crow's nest?" I spoke with a smile being completely genuine in my words. It's true he didn't help with anything to major but he helped Vie get back on her feet with only slight help from Amelia.

"Yea, Doc, or how about when you helped wrap the Captains injury?" Sam added in and Camille was still silent as Doc sighed.

"I feel like such a useless weakling." On instinct the doctor had buried his face in his hands, as he did I looked over at the two pirates who were keeping guard over us. They bother were looking out at the path the others left on asking where everyone was already. "With abnormally thin wrists." I could see the glow on Doppler's face as he quickly put a plan into action. My bindings had been undone for a few minutes, courtesy of Camille's sharp nails. I scooted closer to Doppler as He began to speak to Meltdown. "Excuse me! Brutish pirate." When meltdown turned around he belched scratching himself as Doppler continued. "Yes, you. I have a question! Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head, or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for your big, fat body?!" Amelia eyes widened and looked back at Doppler as both Meltdown and Pudge marched closer to us. Meltdown was first to grab Doppler by his shirt and showing a fist ready to strike.

"I pummel you GOOD!"Pudge came close as well with his gun tucking into his pants like Meltdown and Doppler continued.

"Yes, I'm sure you will! But before you do, I have one more question!" Doppler had grabbed Meltdowns gun and I grabbed Pudge's two seconds after. "Is this yours?" both pirates looked down at the guns now pointed at them dumbfounded. While keeping our eyes on the two pirates I ask Camille to use her nails to cut Sam's rope so he could help her and Amelia with their own bindings.

"Now you two are going to sit quietly as we go back to the Legacy. Got it?" Both nodded in obedience and sat down as we made our way back to the ship and along the way we picked up a few other pirates when they seemed to be running away, and they obeyed just as the other two did seeing how they didn't have any weapons.


	27. Near Death Experience

Chapter 25

Near Death Experience

Violets POV

~RECAP~

"I've followed you this far and I'm not leaving you now James." I felt my cheeks warm up slightly, I honestly didn't think it was going to come out the way it did. He nodded and I began to scoot underneath the console with him. He directed me which wires to hold while he would strip another to have the wires shown enough to connect to one another. The whole process only took thirty seconds tops as Jim slid out from underneath the console and began to work on the buttons. The ship sputtered for a few seconds before coming to life while I crawled out from under the console.

~END RECAP~

When I crawled out from the console I found that Jim was at the helm making sure the steering still worked properly and as soon as he saw it was fine a large smile appeared on his face.

"Yes! Morph, Violet, we are so out of here!" Jim smiled and began use the helm of the ship to navigate out course out of the exploding core. A familiar

"Ah, Jimbo! Violet! Aren't you two the seventh wonders of the universe?" Jim pushed me behind him and grabbed a sword that had been buried in some of the treasure but in front, or in back of me depending on how you see it, there was a small dagger. If Silver was getting us I wasn't going down without a fight and I certainly wasn't planning on dying here either. Jim pointed his sword at Silver.

"Get back!" Jim was obviously still upset about everything that had happened till now. Hell I was still pissed! Could you blame us? The one person we thought we befriended and thought of as a father figure betrayed our trust. But Silver looked down at the sword that was pointed towards his body and back up at us and advanced upon us slowly.

"I like ya, lads, but I've come too far for you stand between me and me treasure." With each step Silver took forward we took a step back. Jim still had the sword pointed at the man and I was slowly reaching into my pocket for my pocket knife. I had finally pulled it out and flipped the blade out by the time Jim and I were pressed against the helm. As Jims back pressed against my chest I could feel his heart pounding as fast as a humming bird's, or was that mine? A laser ripped through one of the sails that was placed on the side of the ship which made the old ship jerk violently. As the ship violently shuddered, the sudden movement caused the three of us topple off of the deck. I let out a sharp scream as my stomach lurched at being tossed in the air, and I saw flashes of the environment around me. I saw the lasers, the treasure, the mechanics of the inner core of the planet, and the lava like substance below the flooring. I squeezed my eyes shut as my side hit the slanted platform and I began to fall again. I tried using my hands to keep myself up on the platform but all it did was keep my body closer to the column it was coming from and there weren't any pieces I could grab! I screamed again and squeezed my eyes shut tears threatening to spill when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked up to see Jim stretched just enough to grab me and bring me to the wall he was clinging to. When he brought me to the wall I reached up and grabbed the uneven triangular shape 'slot' that was to the left of Jim. I was breathing heavy and I could feel a thin layer of sweat covering my forehead as I struggled to hold onto the last bit of the piece as it kept receding into the wall. Jim was holding onto a slightly curled piece, looking like he was struggling just as much as I was. I inched closer to Jim as the thinner piece of my hold was beginning to disappear into the wall. I noticed my breathing had quickened and I shut my eyes. Was I going to die? The thought of dying hadn't scared me as much as I thought it should have.

"Jim I'm sorry!" he looked back at me eyes widened with fear and holding onto his piece of wall. "I'm sorry I lied, for everything I said!" I looked away and instead of hearing Jim's voice there was a small crash of wood against metal then the sound of Silvers voice started calling out to us.

"Reach for me, now! Reach!" I looked up to see Silvers cybernetic arm clamped onto the railing of Flints old ship as he reached towards us. I tried reaching Silvers outstretched hand but my arms were a bit shorter than Jims so I couldn't grab his hand but I tried anyway hoping that by some miracle I would be able to grab a hold of it. Jim was reaching with all his might and he was only a few inches away from grasping onto safety.

"I-...I can't!" Jim yelled back to the and not two seconds later Jims piece of the wall had completely receded into the wall and he fell and grasping onto a smaller square piece. I barely had a minute to think before mine receded into the wall as well and I screamed as I began to plummet. "Violet!" Once again a hand clamped down onto my wrist and I looked up to find it was Jim again who was struggling to keep his hold onto the square piece of metal. "Violet you've got to hold onto me!" I carefully latched onto his waist for dear life he was struggling to hold on and my extra 140 pounds wasn't helping.

"Jim you can't hold us both. I'm to heavy!" I began to let my grip loosen slightly on him. He looked down at me with his eyes even wider if that was possible. I felt tears rolling down my face as I loosened my grip a little more as I shut my eyes. I was fully prepared to let go until I felt a firm hand on top of mine for a moment. I looked up at the teenager who was giving me hard a hard stare that was filled determination and slight fear.

"Violet, don't even think about it! We'll make it through TOGETHER!" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and something about his eyes made my arms tighten around his waist again. Jim resumed to holding onto the square piece with both hands again and I was looking frantically for another piece to grab on to. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable fall. I soon heard the sound of a familiar male voice shout out.

"Ohhh...Blast me for a FOOL!" I felt our bodies getting closer to the wall we were desperately trying to cling to and in a flash the sound of our screams were cut short as our fall was stopped in mid-air. We both looked up to see Silver who was using his cybernetic hand to cling to a corner of the slanted platform and pretty much dangling half of his body to save us. Silver swung us over to the edge of the platform I was clinging for dear life on Jim's waist but the second I knew I could grab the platform, I did. Jim was already up on the platform and while grabbing my wrist he helped pull me onto the platform. Silver was breathing heavily as he had pulled himself up as the same time. Jim was looking at Silver with a thankful smile, Silver didn't notice and I was too busy looking at the ground taking deep breaths trying to slow my heart beat. The next thing I heard was the humming of the lasers and an explosion that sounded from the ship as the laser hit its center sending the numerous gold coins and jewels everywhere. Heated pieces of gold coins, gems and other treasure flew around us from the explosion. All three of us had raised our arms in order to shield out faces from any debris that may come into contact with our bodies.

"We've got to get out of here!" I started to run toward the 'door' while jumping over small openings that lead to the molten core and dodging any flying debris that came my way. It felt like I was in some sort of battle. I could hear Silver and Jim's footsteps slightly over the roar of the small explosions as we ran. My body was finally beginning to ache; the bruises I had obtained within that past two days were killing me. I was so close to the entrance until my leg decided to turn funny which made me slip and I skidded across the floor through the door. I was beginning to pick myself up as Silver and Jim had jumped through the portal.

"Silver you gave up the-" Jim spoke breathlessly as Silver had put up a hand up sadly waving Jim off.

"Just a lifelong obsession, Jim, I'll get over it." Morph chattered and rubbed against Silvers cheek happily as a familiar voice began to ring out from overhead. I began to pick myself up and I looked down at my clothes the trip pants were torn to hell so I quickly unzipped the lower legs and removed them quickly turning the Tripp pants into shorts and the sleeves of my shirt had been torn in various places. I guess I really didn't mind that all too much considering I felt like I was burning up. With the explosion nearing the heat was beginning to rise throughout the planet.

"Aloha, guys! Hurry, people! We've got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds 'til planet destruction!" I looked up at B.E.N who was visible over the rail of the ship as he showed the 'timer' that was on his chest plate. I looked at the other two and began walking over to the edge where the ship was lowering itself to.

"I don't know about you two, but I'd rather not stay and watch the show!" The ship had hit the ledge making aloud crashing noise before it neared close enough for the three of us to climb in. Adam, Sam and Camille had appeared over the edge of the ship and held out their hands to pull us in. Jim hurdled over the rail and had reached his hand out over the rail to me along with Camille. Each took one of my arms and pulled me over into the safety of the ship. Adam and Sam were working and pulling Silver in while they pulled on his arms and his jacket. Jim and Silver began climbing up the small flight of stairs to where Amelia, Doppler and B.E.N were. Silver had removed his hat and tried to put the charm on Amelia as he spoke.

"Cap'n! Yeh dropped from the heavens in the nick o'-" Amelia cut the man off while giving a death glare to the now ex-pirate captain. She was standing upright as she was carefully holding onto her injured side.

"Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver." Silver had chuckled nervously and was rubbing his chin while looking at Morph with a worried expression. Jim had even looked over at the cyborg with an expression I couldn't decipher. The ship then jerked slightly as one of the masts and knocked down by some flying pieces of shrapnel. I looked up as the mast began to fall my way, I couldn't move I felt like I was frozen in place. I heard my name being shouted by several different voices but I was pulled out of my trance as a female voice rang out like a bell. That's when it all seemed to go into slow motion for me I was turning my head to face the voice but I felt two hands press against my back pushing me out of the way of the heavy wood.

"Letty move!" After I fell to the floor I looked back after another thump was heard and I gasped at what I saw. Camille had been pinned to the floor by the mast. Adam and Sam screamed the same time as I did.

"Camille!" I scrambled up and ran over to her trying to lift the mast off of her body. I couldn't lift it on my own as I looked to my side and saw the boys were beginning to help with. With the three of us we had moved the large piece of wood just enough to move it beside Camille. "Why did you do that?" I couldn't bring myself to scream at her as I held her in my arms. She looked up at me weakly and smiled before she had a severe coughing fit which resulted in blood appearing. I looked her over and an ugly large bruise was forming down her side and stomach with slight swelling. I may not be a doctor but I knew she was bleeding internally. Tears began to reach my eyes once again as I realized that one of my friends was dying in my arms and there wasn't anything I could do. I felt completely helpless I had always been there for my friends as they were for me but now I couldn't do anything to save her. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as Camille spoke.

"Because you're my best friend Violet, stay strong for the others okay? I'll tell your dad 'hi' for you." I hugged Camille's body close as she closed her eyes and with one last shaky breath she passed on. I felt two pairs of arms around me as our small circle of friends mourned our loss. Heavy footsteps soon followed and I looked up to see Silver who had his hat removed again and placed it over his heart in a mournful way. Jim was just beside Silver I wanted to run into him and hug him and the others close, I looked away before Jim could see my tears. I couldn't stop crying as Sam and begun to pry my hands off of Camille's lifeless body.

"Come on Vi, let go." My crying was starting become heavier as I felt Adam slide his fingers undermine to loosen their hold.

"I'll take her down to the sleeping quarters; if we make it out of here we'll give her a proper funeral." I nodded and watched as Sam carried Camille's lifeless body bridal style down the flight of stairs. Adam pulled me up and I dried my eyes as best as I could. Everything happened so quickly and I began to hear B.E.N'S voice once again.

"Pistons failed to mobilize, Captain! Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity." My eyes went wide as I looked up at B.E.N as he looked over the controls and computed the data on his chest plate. Doppler had begun to do the math in his head while he was still holding onto the helm.

"Thirty percent?! That means we'll-" his eyes widened in realization as he looked back at the female dressed in a blue naval uniform. "...We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." Jim had moved from his spot beside Silver over to the rail and was looking back at the raging inferno then began looking around the debris that was spread across the ship's deck.

"We've gotta turn around."

"What?!" Amelia had looked at Jim with curious eyes as the teen had begun to pull a metal board.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here!" Jim kneeled and began to work on one of the smaller rockets that the mast had disabled as Doppler shouted with urgency.

"Pardon me, Jim, but, doesn't that portal open onto a RAGING INFERNO?!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes and I answered Doppler as I moved some debris out of the small work area.

"Yea but Doppler there is more than one door on that thing! It's like the map itself but in a smaller form!" I shouted and Adam had come over to where Jim and I were at and began to help Jim situation the pieces for making a rocket powered surfboard. I couldn't really call it a solar surfing board since it wasn't going to have a sail that would catch the heat and light coming from the planet.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door." Jim began explaining as he and Adam begun putting spare parts onto the booster since some of the nuts and bolts had come loose or removed themselves completely. Sam had come back up on the deck and had gently pulled me up and out of the way whispering for me to give them some working room. I held myself and nodded as I watched with slight fascination as Jim and Adam worked quickly as Doppler began to disagree with Jim's idea.

"Captain, really, I-I just don't see how this could possibly- " Silver had enough and cut off the doctor and went over to the two working teens.

"Listen to the boy!" B.E.N was beginning to countdown the minutes and seconds until the planets destruction as he typed rapidly on his navigational system.

"One minute twenty-nine seconds 'til planet destruction! "


	28. Saved!

Chapter 26

Saved!

When B.E.N announced the amount of time before the planet was to explode my stomach was tightening with tension which made me feel slightly sick. Sam squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and we moved over to the rail of the ship and watched the small explosions occur then over at the boys who were now joined by Silver.

"Whatta yeh need, boys?" Silver had a determined look upon his face and Jim was using a piece of rope trying to attach the board to the booster.

"Just...just some way t' attach this." Silver's cybernetic arm switched from a hand into a blow torch holding it away from the boys for safety.

"Wait, wait this way so you have a foot hold." Adam motioned with his hand to the small hole where Jim could use. The two teens rotated the board in the direction Adam had indicated and Silver spoke once again.

"Alright...stand back, stand back, now!" Sparks flew as the flam from the torch began to meld the booster and the board together. It only took a few short seconds and soon Silver, Jim, Adam and Morph lifted the makeshift board onto the railing of the ship.

"There yeh go."

"There yeh go!" Morph mimicked Silvers words as the board was sitting carefully on the rails held by the Cyborg and the long-haired teen. Jim hopped onto the board carefully and placed his foot into the small cave like bump in the board and gave instructions to Silver.

"Okay, now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal." Jim was looking at Silver then he looked back at me and I gave him a slight nod. I was hoping I had answered a silent question that everything would be alright. Sam and I walked closer to the small group and I looked up at Jim as our eyes locked for a moment. I could see fear in his eyes but determination was also clear as he looked at me.

"Jim, please be car-" before I could finish I had to register what was happening. Jim had grabbed onto my shoulders and kissed me! He actually kissed me! My stomach was getting even more knots and I felt my heart quicken its pace. The kiss only last a second before the teen had pulled away. I looked at Jim in a daze and before I could say anything B.E.N's voice rang out and echoed in the atmosphere.

"Fifty-eight seconds!" I mentally cursed the robot and Jim looked back at Silver then scanned over the rest of us before turning away quickly and surfing away toward the portal with a determined look.

"Oooooh! Letty's got a boyfriend." Adam joked with me while putting an arm around my shoulder and poking my side. I squeaked as he had hit a ticklish spot and I glared at him before punching his shoulder.

"Shut up Ad!" I pushed his arm off of me as both Adam and Sam began to make kissing noises as I walked off toward Silver. I felt my face heating up the more I thought about the kiss. I shook my head and Silver had chuckled softly which quickly subsided as I glared at him. Silver then turned toward where the Captain and Doppler were watching us.

"Well you 'eard 'im! Get this blasted heap turned 'round!" Amelia was taken back slightly before she looked at Doppler whose eyes were wide with slight fear.

"Doctor, head us back for the portal." Doppler had sighed in defeat and begun turning the helm.

"Aye, Captain..." I could hear the uncertainty in his voice but he did as he was ordered.

"You better come back Hawkins." I threatened under my breath as four individuals were watching Jim surf from the safety of the railing. Jim was doing fantastic once in a while he'd run out of juice but by stepping on a pedal the booster would come back to life. It was like watching a mixture of skateboarding and surfing as Jim would grind the board against some metal pieces of the planet that were floating in midair. I then was hearing Amelia and Doppler arguing over his driving. Honestly I had wished Amelia was feeling better because the doctor was not doing a good job on dodging the pieces of planet and causing the ship to gain more damage.

"Turn to the right, THE RIGHT-"

"I know! I know! Will you just let me DRIVE?!" I looked up at Doppler who was biting his lip in frustration was he maneuvered the helm. B.E.N shouted the amount of time left and I gripped the rail of the ship, digging my already torn up nails into the wood. The wind was whipping my hair around rapidly and I felt Adam and Sam come around to the opposite side of me. Adam had placed a hand on my shoulder as Adam put his arms around both of our shoulders.

"Twenty-five seconds!" I looked over at B.E.N as his eyes looked like clocks as his monitored the countdown and with even second passing his eyes changed from orange to red. I looked back at Jims' form. The second I looked back I saw Jim's form descending into a large crevice and I felt my heart stop for a moment. I could just barely make out Jim continuously stomping on starter with his heel. Adam and Sam squeezed me as I looked at Jims falling figure, I hadn't noticed I was shaking leaf until Adam spoke.

"It's okay, calm down." I nodded but it didn't help my nerves at all and I could hear Silver muttering under his breath while he leaned over the railing more.

"C'mon, lad..." Silver said while looking intently where Jim had fallen as B.E.N shouted again.

"Seventeen seconds!" Morph let out a cry in panic and had covered his eyes with his small pink hands. "Seven…six…five…" Jim got his surfer working once again and shot out of the canyon and had caught up to the R.L.S and was actually starting to gain a faster speed. B.E.N had kept on shouting the countdown, as Jim neared the portal and had pulled ahead of the ship. "Four...THREE...TWO-" Jim had pulled up just fast enough to press a button on the small sphere of green light. . We had gone through the portal and the new environment It seemed peaceful and silent, undisturbed. As the Legacy flew through, the massive explosion of the planet erupted behind us which pushed the ship through with an extra burst of speed. As the explosion appeared behind us the map and the portal disappeared in a massive explosion that looked like it was created my Hollywood. Jim was now flying around 'whooping' in victory. Everyone on board, even the now tied pirates cheered happily at the prospect that they didn't die. I cheered happily as the boys and I hugged one another and I had literally jumped for joy for the same reason but there was an added reason in my cheers. Jim hadn't died; I seriously think I'm starting to fall for the teen. Jim was flying overhead whooping and when he flew over the ship he gave Silver a high five while cheering. Amelia and Doppler were both so happy that they hugged one another; Doppler snuggled into her hair for a few seconds before they had pulled away. For a moment they looked at each other with surprised looks but then they had smiled at one another. 'Finally!' I smiled inwardly as Amelia and Doppler had held onto each other once more.

"Yeh did it, Jimmy! Didn't I say th' lad had greatness in 'im?!" Silver cheered and smiled. Morph was chirping happily and turned into some exploding fireworks and followed the teen. Jim had made one more circle around the ship then Jim jumped off of the makeshift board and onto the deck. He stumbled but had regained his footing just as Morph began to lick his face all over happily. Adam ran over to Jim and pulled him into a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"You suicidal, troublemaker you! You saved us all!" I shook my head while smirking slightly as Sam ran over and hugged Jim the minute he was released by Adam. I just kind of stood there awkwardly; I really didn't know how to react with Jim after that kiss he had given me. Jim looked my way and I felt my face heat up slightly and I glanced away. I heard the sound of him taking maybe one or two steps toward me but Amelia and Doppler had encircled the teen with smiles on their faces. Before he could do anything, Amelia began to speak with that regal tone she was well known for.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you." Doppler looked so proud and got a huge grin on his face.

"Just wait until your mother hears about THIS! 'Course we may downplay the life-threatening parts..." Jim had laughed a little as Doppler had walked off slightly standing beside his beloved. B.E.N had walked up to Jim and again blocking him from taking any other steps toward me.

"Jimmy, that was...UNFORGETTABLE! I know you don't like touching, but…get ready for a hug, Big Guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya!" The robot laughed wrapped Jim in a big hug. Jim smiled and had hugged B.E.N back spinning him around. B.E.N had smiled and then he realized Jim had hugged him back.

"Heeeyyyyy, you hugged me BACK... Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry! WAAAGHHH!" the robot proceeded to wail and cry while Jim patted him on the back. I couldn't help but giggle at B.E.N then Jim looked over in my direction hearing me. I looked back at Jim as he had let go of the robot and walked my way. I was frozen; I couldn't move and I don't know why. My heart was racing and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach returning.

"Whooo! Go get her Jim." Jim looked back to see Adam giving him a thumbs up with an arm wrapped around Sam's waist. Sam was also wearing a smirk and winked over at me and my face began to heat up.

"Shut up Adam!" Jim turned back to me and gave me a smile and walked up to me.

"Hey." I smiled but I couldn't bring myself to look back at him as I began to fidget with my hands.

"Hey." Jim grabbed one of my hands in his which had enticed me to look at him. His eyes were practically shining and to be honest I wasn't entirely sure if it was from the glow that emitted from Montressor or not. I didn't notice how close he was getting until I felt one of his hands around my waist and the other was now caressing my neck. I could have sworn my heart would burst out of my chest at any moment and Jim leaned in closer and kissed my lips. He eyes closed and, not long after mine were too along with wrapping my arms around his neck. I could hear Morph chirping and the sound of some fireworks and we pulled away. I opened my eyes with my face still heated up, I looked at Morph who had actually turned a darker shade of pink and was smiling at the two of us. Amelia and Doppler were giving up looks of approval and as for the other two teens on board they had smirks on their faces.

"I told you they'd get together, now pay up." Sam smiled and held out a hand to Adam who chuckled slightly.

"Yea I guess you were right." I saw some silver pieces exchanged from Adam to Sam. I glared at the two.

"You were betting on this?! Oh you both are so dead." My face was still flushing pretty bad as I spoke and everyone 'cept for Jim and I, began laughing. Amelia and Doppler began to talking to Adam and Sam. Jim looked at me his hand that was on my neck had been removed but he kept his other hand set onto my waist. When I was sure Adam and Sam were keeping the others busy I backed up slowly as I grabbed Jims hand and whispered.

"Jim, come on." I grabbed his hand and led him down the where the last lifeboat was. I stopped just a few yards away from where the room led to the hangar. "Go ahead I'll be along in a moment." Jim had given me a confused look and I just gave him a slight push with my hand. He walked off into the room and he saw Silver was there and began to lean on the control panel out of my line of sight. I would be joining the two soon but I wanted Jim and Silver to have their moment. Despite all of this I know Jim was still looked up to the Cyborg as a father figure. Okay, okay, I do too; stop giving me those funny looks. I could see the scene playing out in my mind's eye as Jim walked over silently into the opening and leaning against the column of controls with his arms folded over his chest.

"You never quit, do you?"

"Ahhh, Jimbo! Ha-haah... I was, eh, merely checkin' t' make sure our last longboat was...safe 'n secure." Silver would be kneeling down and tying the rope into a poor excuse of a knot as he looked up at Jim.

"Hmm...well...That should hold it." Jim kneeling down as he pursed his lips and tied the knot into place, with a knowing shadow of a grin on his face. Silver smiling face as he stood with morph hovering around him as he spoke to the teen.

"I taught you too well. Now, if yeh don't mind, we just as soon avoid imprisonin' little Morphy, here; he's a-he-he's a free spirit! Bein' in a cage...it'd break his heart." There was a moment of silence between the two and I could feel my heart breaking slightly. The sound of the hatch opening was the next thing I head along with the sound of silvers ecstatic sight of relief and gratitude.

"What say yeh ship out with us, lad? You an' me! Hawkins an' Silver! Full of ourselves, and no ties t' anyone! Save for that lass of yers." I felt a smile gracing my lips as I was touched about Silver wanting me to go alone with them.

"Y'know...when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second...but, uh...I met this old cyborg…and an interesting girl…..and they taught me that I could chart my own course...That's what I'm gonna do.."

"An' whatta yeh see, off that bow o' yers?"

"...A future." Silver looked as proud as a father would have been and chuckled warmly.

"Well, look at yeh! Glowin' like a solar fire! Yer somethin' special, Jim... Yer gonna rattle th' stars, you are..." I walked down quietly and what the two begin to hug both of them trying to hold back their tears. I was biting my lower lip so hard I was sure that it was going to bit right through it. I didn't want to cry any more I keep trying to convince myself that this was better than him staying and eventually having to hang. "Eh, er, got a bit o' grease in this cyborg eye o' mine..." as Silver had turned around he rubbed his eye and I walked up behind Jim and put a hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump slightly at my touch. Once he saw it was me though he smiled sadly. Silver had turned around and noticed me there and he cleared his throat and walked back up close to where Jim and I were. "Lass…I…erm…." I smiled as I went up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could despite the soreness my body was feeling.

"I know Silver…I forgive you…" I mumbled into his shirt and snuggled into him as tears escaped my eyes finally. When we finally pulled away I quickly wiped my eyes so I could see clearly. "You know that my dad had died when I was young Silver. But I know it may not mean too much…but…I'd like to think that he would be a lot like you…you know except for the whole pirate thing.." I smiled as Silver chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder with tears still visible in his eyes.


	29. Goodbye

Chapter 27

Goodbye

~Recap~

"I know Silver…I forgive you…" I mumbled into his shirt and snuggled into him as tears escaped my eyes finally. When we finally pulled away I quickly wiped my eyes so I could see clearly. 'You know that my dad when I was young. I know it may not mean too much…but…I'd like to think that he would be a lot like you…you know except for the pirate thing.." I smiled as Silver chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder with tears still visible in his eyes.

~End Recap~

"Ah, Lass." The cyborg and pulled me into a soft hug. "T'ank yeh lass. Ya and yer friends are gifted in yeh talents with music. I'm sorry about yer friend Camille. An' for what Scroop did to yeh." I smiled and fixed my hair out of my face and gently punched his shoulder as I pulled away.

"I know. Didn't I just say I forgive you? You scurvy dog?" he smiled and suddenly had wrapped his arms around Jim and I giving us a tight hug.

"Now, I want yeh to take care of him." Silver whispered in my ear and I had nodded knowing what he meant. We pulled apart from the group hug that was happening and as we began to dry our eyes morph was hovering between Jim and me. The little blobs lower lip quivered and his own eyes began to water before he started wailing before he turned blue and began to cry into a puddle into my hands.

"Ohh, hey, Morph, we'll see ya 'round, okay?" Jim spoke as Morph peeked up with his eyes sadly at the male. Morph, sadly and slowly, had turned back into his original pink form and chirped sadly before licking Jim's cheek.

"S-see ya 'round..." Morph then then nudged the nape of my neck softly before he perched himself on Silver's finger while sighing sadly. Silver looked between us and Morph and I had begun to take off my rose earing. It was still as beautiful as the day I bought it the same day that Adam and Sam had joined up with us. I held onto the earring within my hand.

"Morphy, I got a job for yeh." Silvers face looked determined. Morph looked at silver with a curious gaze before he chirped.

"Me?" Silver had brought Morph close to his face a talked slightly in a softer tone than before as he continued to speak to the little shape shifter whose eyes were still glazed with curiosity and sadness.

"I need yeh t' keep an eye on these...here pups" Jim's eyes had widened softly hearing what silver was saying. I smiled and took on of Jim's hands in mine and gave it a light squeeze. Jim looked at me a little startled by the sudden touch then he smiled softly back at me and we both looked over at the Cyborg. "Will yeh do me that f-favor?" Silver was holding back tears once again as his voice seemed to crack slightly as he was preparing to depart from his beloved pet.

"Aye-aye captain." Morph chirped happily as he gave Silver a salute and rubbed against the cyborgs cheek before coming over us. Jim had let go of my hand and held morph against his cheek. I stepped forward and took Silvers hand and held it so the palm was facing the ceiling. Before he could question what I was doing I placed my earring into his hand. I looked up at the cyborgs confused face and I gave a smile as some I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"Life will be so boring without you. I'm giving you this so you'll have to come visit us." He smiled as I spoke then made his way into the longboat. The cyborg looked at Jim, morph and me as the mechanisms in the ship began to drop the longboat over the open hatch.

"Oh, and one more ting," He reached into his pocket and tossed some pieces of gold and gems into Jim's hand. "Tha's for yer dear mother...t' rebuild that inn o' hers!" Jim and I both smiled at him as he winked over at the both of us. I shook my head softly and smiled as Jim began to speak out to our friend.

"Stay outta trouble...y'old scalawag..." Silver began chuckling as he stared up us.

"Why, Jimbo, lad! When've I ever done otherwise?" The longboat was dropped into space as Silver laughed and flew off. We could hear his laughing for a few more minutes and we waved goodbye until we could no longer see him. I sighed somewhat heavily as I dried my eyes and fixed my hair while Jim had shut the hatch.

"We still have a while before we dock I'm assuming….I better clean up Camille." Jim looked over at me as I was looking down sadly at the floorboards. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, no words were said as we stood there for a few more moments. We finally let go of on another as we began to make our way over to the deck.

"There you two are! I was wondering where you went off to." Adam smiled at me before he noticed my face, then it seemed to get uncomfortably silent.

"Sam, will you help me get Camille ready?" I said in a soft tone as I was still down and not daring to look anyone in the eye.

"Sure Violet." Sam's tone was solemn as he spoke and he came up to me and put an arm around my shoulder as we made our way over to the sleeping quarters where Camille's body was laying. Needless to say it was quiet as we worked occasionally we would hear footsteps from the deck bother other than that it was quiet. Camille's body was already beginning to feel cold so in my opinion we would have to work somewhat fast and place her into a laying down position that would be proper for the ceremony. Sam was telling me that Amelia had explained the whole ceremonial process to him. When I looked at him a little startled he merely shrugged and said he only told the captain that our burial process was probably different then here on Montressor. I shrugged and continued to clean up the dried blood that was on Camille's face. We had finished the clean-up at least fifteen minutes before we docked. Camille was brushed and was free of any blood on her, except for her clothes but I replaced her bloody shirt with one of my Blue tank tops. I know it's been said before but if it weren't for the cold touch of her skin she would be mistaken for only being asleep.

"Violet are you okay?" It was Adam who had come down to the sleeping quarters. Sam left a while ago and I was still sitting on the floor looking over at Camille. I didn't answer him, I just felt completely numb. Sure I felt something when I learned Antony had died but actually seeing someone die, that's a whole other story. "Violet?" I felt a hand on my shoulder but I still didn't look up at him. I was close to all three of my friends they were like another family to me and now one of them was dead and wasn't coming back.

"I'm okay Adam." The tone of my voice even sounded numb. Maybe I was just numb trying to block out the accident and trying not to blame myself for what had happened.

"Come on Letty." He then gently pulled me up off of the floor. "We've docked at the port we need to get ready." I nodded and I went over to the closet which had been completely untouched by the pirates throughout this whole ordeal. I took the lone key that had surprisingly stayed in my pocket despite the amount of jumps and near death experiences that I've had. I unlocked the door and looked at the dresses that hung on the rod and I pulled out the white one. I hated the color white and wearing dresses in general. But I'd do anything for my friends and this was once major thing that had to be done in the final goodbye. With the dress in hand along with the black heels I had on the day of the dance, in my hands I walked over into the bathroom and began to change. For once I decided not to wear makeup except a touch of lipstick. I changed out of my pants/shorts and shirt and into the dress along with exchanging my boots for the heels. I brushed out my hair and instead of putting it into a pony tail as I often did I left it down. I finally stepped out and I noticed my duffle bag was pretty much packed and was sitting next to my guitar case.

I knew no one stole anything since the pirates were either long gone or still tied up and in the brig, after folding up my previous clothes and placing them into the bag. I put the bag on my shoulder and carried the guitar case and I stepped out onto the deck with the light entering my eyes. Everyone was there on deck and looked at me sorrowfully. It was so quite we could hear the pirates were still complaining and trying to plead innocent as some law enforcement had come to retrieve them for their trials. I looked at everyone as I surveyed the deck, Jim had changed into his black shirt and jacket, Amelia was cleaned up and in a new uniform that seemed to glow slightly. Doppler had in fact changed into his usual outfit but was wearing a nice red overcoat; Adam and Sam were bother wearing black pants and black converse with button up shirts. Adams shirt was a deep leafy-green color whereas Sam had chosen to wear a white shirt that seemed to have a gold-ish tint to it. Everyone's hair was brushed and set nicely with their own bags draped over their shoulders and in hand.

I walked over to Sam and Adam and we hugged one another before I saw a small platform that hovered over the decks floor. As I looked closer I noticed Camille's body was laying on it softly which reminded me of Padme's funeral in Star Warz. I nodded over to Sam and soon both of the teens had stood on either side of the platform holding on softly to the bars on the side just to guide the way. I stood in front began to hum/vocalize the rhythm to the Lullaby from the movie Pan's Labyrinth. Adam and Sam both joined in their voices harmonizing with one another as we began to walk down the plank of the ship to solid ground below. The world seemed to slow down all around me as we walked to where our destination was supposed to be. The three of us continued to harmonize the melody as I looked back to see the other three passengers of the RLS Legacy following behind the small parade with their heads bowed respectfully. We arrived at our destination which was a small port. At the port there was a plain looking ship which would take Camille to the place where the dead was buried. Adam, Sam and I had said our goodbyes to our friend as she was taken aboard a ship that had several bodies already placed on the deck. Camille was the last one to board the last ship ride before she went to her eternal resting place. The three of us watched as the ship began to pull away from the port and we waved to not only the ship to but to Camille. We began to walk back onto the busier planks of the port and we had formed somewhat of a circle which had been avoided by everyone.

"So, Ms. Clearwater, Mr. Martinez and O'Brien; where will you three be off to next?" Amelia questioned with a faint smile gracing her lips. We looked at each other with surprised faces. Neither one of us had thought to think this far, what were we going to do? I bit my lip softly as I began to think.

"Well we'll probably begin finding odd jobs here and there and maybe some other places who needs a new band to perform." Adam smiled as his arms were each wrapped around Sam and me.

"What about your families. I'm sure they are worried about you." The three of us looked at one another and Amelia's expression changed to curiosity and suspiciously.

"Amelia, we haven't been completely honest with you." I looked away as I felt Adam squeeze my shoulder softly giving me a little more courage. "We're not exactly from around here." Her eyebrow rose as I began to take a deep breath and tell her about our real home. My home life and how we each ended up here. She took it rather well as for Doppler though he began to babble. At first his ramblings were on how it didn't seem possible then he switched gears and asked us about what things were like. Among the circle it seemed like no one was really paying any attention to what was being said so we all agreed that our place of origin would remain a secret between us. I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder as I once again felt a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Well, let's go. " I smiled sadly and nudged Adam with my guitar case softly and he smiled and we were beginning to take a few steps before I stopped completely. I turned and looked at Jim and I felt a stab in my heart knowing we bother wanted to be together but it seems that at the moment it would not be possible.

"Just a moment you three." My attention was called over to Amelia who had her regal stature on her face and body language. "You three have nowhere else to go here so I'm proposing," her lips graced a small smile and she spoke with her eyes having a motherly tone to them. "You three shall live with me." The three of us looked at one another with our jaws hanging wide open. Was she seriously willing and wanting to have three teens into her home? The smile on her face and honesty in her eyes told me all I needed to know.

"Wow thank you Captain. But are you sure?" I spoke with an eyebrow raised as I was still curious as she would want us in her home.

"If you do not mind calling me simply Amelia." She smile widened at that. Was she willing to adopt three teens into her life?

"You want to…" Sam started but then Adam finished the question with my eyes practically bugging out of my head.

"Adopt us? Three teens into your family?" She gave a smile and nodded. The three of us looked at one another and a smile grew on my face and we happily nodded and we all hugged her carefully so as to not agitate her wound.

"Thank you Amelia. We'll make this up to you." I buried my head into her shoulder. I think out of the three of us I was probably the happiest. I was going to have a family with not only my best friends but with one of the most understanding women I've ever met. Amelia had gingerly wrapped her arms around the three of us as she smiled.

"We'll get the papers done as soon as possible." We all smiled and hugged one another for a minute more before we finally let go. I looked over at Jim who had a small smile on his face as he looked over at us with Doppler at his side. I walked away from the small group and over to the blue eyed teen and hugged him tight, at first he didn't react but within seconds he returned the gesture. Everything seemed to be moving a little faster as Jim and I finally let go of one another. I looked into his eyes and my stomach lurched slightly, knowing we'd still be splitting up but we'd be able to see one another again soon. We all had said our good byes to each other; Amelia had shared one hell of a goodbye kiss with Doppler. Jim had given me the number I could call while he's still staying at Doppler's home with his mother. Adam and Sam couldn't keep their hands off each other on the way to Amelia's, they were constantly brushing each other's shoulders as they walked, holding hands or something just to ensure that the other was still there. I really hate goodbyes even if they're only for a short while.

A/N : I SUCK at funeral scenes -_-' I'm open to ANYONE with ideas to make this scene better!


	30. New Beginnings

Chapter 28

New Beginnings

A/N: The species used in this chapter are found in / with a race generator, the language described is by me but the name and the description of the alien species is all from the site. Some clothing that's also described is found at . / if you want to see what they look like just type the name of the garment in the sites search engine.

It's been several months since we had arrived from our adventure and Adam, Sam and I have adjusted well into the world and into Amelia's home life. It only took a few weeks for the papers to come in and be signed and dated for the three of us to be officially in Amelia Smollett's family. Even though Amelia adopted us we had been able to keep our own last names, which relived Adam and Sam. I could understand that it would look a little too funny if they both had last name as 'brothers' and were dating one another. The rooms we had were rather large, I'd like to say almost the size of a full master size bedroom complete with bathroom and a walk-in closets. I was practically giggling like a school girl as I fell on my new king sized bed and enjoying the leg room I now have. Since our clothes in our bags didn't even fill up half of the closet Amelia suggested taking us out shopping for some clothes. We all agreed that we would go shopping the following week after our grade level was determined by the academics of Montressor. We ended up taking a test to determine our thinking skills, kind of like the SAT's and to my own personal surprise I found it was pretty easy. Once we had received our results we had high enough marks to have a graduating diploma. The only thing that would be holding us back was the need to learn at least one other language before we could receive the diploma and continue on with our lives.

The instructor had given us a list of languages that we could learn and be done with in no time. There was one language that I really enjoyed it was somewhat lyrical but involved various vocalizations along with the air of sounding like 'mermaid speech'. If anyone had watched the documentary 'Mermaids: The Body Found' then you understand what I mean. But instead of just vocalizing there were letters involved with the speech. It turns out that I had chosen the language Thesulan, after doing some research I found that the Thesulans were a race of a race of bioluminescent humanoids that have powerful jaws that have advanced scientific knowledge but choose to live simple lives among nature.

Adam and Sam had decided on learning the same language together. The language to me, sounded gruffer yet smooth and it was beautiful at the same time. The language involved harmonizing sound along with clicks that reminded me of a bat or a horror movie involving monsters. The language was called Mindozaian. It's found that the Mindoza people are a race of self-obsessed shape-shifters with blunted claws at the ends of their fingers. They mate for life and through cybernetic implants behind their eyes; they are able to record and share their experiences and memories. Their home-world experiences extremes of temperature due to a highly elliptical orbit. To say the least this was one of the more interesting race of aliens we had heard about. Once we had chosen our languages we began our lessons in speaking and writing the language. From Mondays till Saturdays my lessons began at eight in the morning till about twelve then at twelve-thirty Adam and Sam's lessons would begin. On the following Sunday Amelia took the three of us out to eat and shopping for clothes. Amelia still respected my distaste for dresses but insisted I keep the ones Sam previously bought for me before and she ended up talking me into purchasing a couple of Victorian drape skirts.

The boys got some really cool looking fashions too. Besides just getting the normal pants and tee shirts, they also got some clothes that reminded me of the steam punk culture. I ended up finding a replacement earring for my missing one. The earring looked like a serpent was slithering through the piecing's with its head poking out at the earlobe with blue stones for eyes. I also brought home a couple of new plain shirts which had a wide neckline, with Split angel fairy sleeves with lace up in the front like a corset for added flare. To our amazement there was a shop that did sell punk-ish styled clothing which included netted gloves and shirts. Honestly at that point I felt like I was in my own world everything looked so amazing I wanted to buy out the whole store. Thankfully I snapped out of my personal high and bought only one item from the store. The item was a long sleeved t-shirt which had been partially netted on the lower half the torso section and the ends of the arms that stopped at the wrist.

Now I don't want any of you to think I've forgotten about Jim. Every chance we could get we've been talking on the crankable holo-phone; sometimes we would make a plan to see one another only for a couple of hours. He was giving me small lessons about solar surfing but I really haven't actually tried it just yet. He was more along the lines of giving me the mechanics approach to it first. He had even had me help him repair his board a couple of times but only having telling me what I needed to do as he watched. I never thought I'd be able to repair a solar board correctly but I did and was able to remember what most of the parts are called.

~Fast Forward~

"Violet! Jim's here for you." Amelia called to me from downstairs.

"I'll be down in, like, five minutes!" I called back as I finished brushing out my hair. As I continue to look at myself in the mirror I notice my hair has grown considerably than when I first came here. It's probably due for a trim right about now especially my bangs. I applied some make-up consisting of black eyeliner deep purple lipstick and a touch of grey eye shadow. Although Amelia doesn't like me wearing darker makeup all that much she just told me as long as I'm happy she's okay with it. But in respect for her I lightened up what colors I use instead of solid blacks. I looked over the clothes I had chosen to wear and nodding to myself thinking it looked alright. Today I was wearing a red tank top which was layered with a sheer gold tinted lacy mesh that tied up with sides. I started wearing skinny jeans a while back and I actually liked how they looked, so today I wore one of my black pairs. Finally I wore my infamous black boots to complete the outfit before I went down to see Jim. I grabbed my house key and my new brown wallet that has clock pieces and gears melded into it. I checked my choker before I ran out of my bathroom and slid down the banister to greet Jim and Amelia down stairs.

"Violet how many times have I told you not to do that?" Amelia had crossed her arms over her chest delicately and gave me a hard stare.

"Sorry Amelia, this is the last time I promise." I smiled sheepishly as she sighed almost inaudibly and smiled, knowing well that it would happen again. I turned to see Jim wearing a black shirt that did a slight crisscross lace up design on the top, you know like a typical pirate shirt but not nearly as puffy or as deep cut. He had started getting into the habit of wearing blue jeans that fit his frame slightly better than his other pants. Finally he was wearing his own black and brown-trimmed boots and his jacket. I smiled at him as he ran a hand through his hair while smiling back at me. "Hey Jim, ready to go?"

"Yea." He nodded and offered his arm out to me. I gave Amelia a quick hug and linked my arm with Jims and we began to walk. This was how we usually would start off the day when we saw each other, although in the short amount of time I felt much closer to Jim than I did before. Although today I felt like something was off about Jim but I just brushed it off. Jim was leading me to his solar surfer and with his arms on either side of me we took off. My stomach always lurched when we flew but it always quickly vanished. It only took a few minutes and Jim took me to a small park where there was a pond of water where the water was so clear we could see the fish that had three eyes and spots that changed color in the light. People good be seen walking around with their kids or their pets like slug like dogs with thin layers of fur. Jim sat down at the water's edge while inviting me to sit next to him. For a long time nothing was really. Jim lay a hand on top of mine which cause me too look at him. There was something in his eyes that made him seem sad like he was going to leave. "Listen, uh, Violet." He began to grip my hand gently as he spoke, maybe he really was leaving.

"Yea Jim?" I was trying to get a hold of the butterflies in my stomach the thought of him leaving was beginning to cause me a little anxiety. Before Jim continued he pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket.

"I got a letter from Interstellar Academy today." He handed me the paper and I opened it up. I began to read it and my eyes widened as a smile formed. I could hear the crinkle of the paper as I gripped it tightly in my excitement.

"You got accepted!" I hugged Jim tightly knocking him over and pretty much laying on top of his chest with his letter still in my hand. "I'm so proud of you!" I smiled as I lifted myself up slightly so I could look at his face. Although his face had carried a smile his eyes were still sad looking almost glazed over. "Jim? What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" he gave me a half smile before he put a hand caressing on my cheek.

"Of course I'm excited Violet. But this also means I'll have to go away for a while." So he really was saying goodbye. My chest began to feel heavy from the aspect Jim was leaving. "You know if you say so I won't go." I widened my eyes and I could feel my jaw drop slightly.

"Jim don't even think it. This is your chance with the scholarship you got you can go to school for free. I don't want you to give up your education just because I'll miss you." He was about to say something but I put my hand on his lips. "Don't argue with me on this Jim, we can still write and you know you can call the house whenever you want." I smiled and I soon felt his lips form a smile beneath my hand. I removed my hand and sat up perching myself beside Jim. Jim sat back up and placed an arm around my waist as we watched the 3-eyed koi fish looking creatures swim around in their clear water container which was suspended in mid-air. The fish began to change into different hues of blues and reds as the sky began to change into different hues of blue purple and pink. We left before it got to dark and Jim had walked me home, his hand never leaving my waist. When we walked up to the door beneath the porch light we said our goodbyes. Just as I was about to walk through the door to enter my home all at once Jim had pulled my gently by the wrist and wrapping his free arm around my waist and kissed me. Needless to say that kiss left me dazed and my head was swimming with emotions. Before I could say anything Jim had smiled and took off on his solar surfer which now also runs on lunar light. I stared after his figure the light emitting from the rocket of the board leaving a soft streak behind him. He then did something as he flew in the sky that made me sigh dreamily. He had flown high into the sky so stars were surrounding him and created of a pale yellow outline of a heart. Who knew Jim was such a big romantic? I felt my cheeks heat up as a smile grew on my face. I got picked on pretty bad when I walked in through the door the boys ruffled my hair and wrestled with me around on the floor. Amelia had even joined in the fun unfortunately she was on the boys' side leaving me to fend of the three of them. After all that we ate dinner and had gone to bed and went to sleep tomorrow was when Jim was leaving.

The next day came and the Amelia and the boys came with me to Doppler's home to see him off to his Academy. I got to meet Sarah one other time before and she was very sweet, I honestly think she is a beautiful woman despite the slight signs of ageing. We all rode in a carriage together to see Jim take off on the ship for the Academy. It was a long and tearful goodbye to say the least especially for Sarah, I swear if she could she would have gone with Jim. Jim had given me a soft kiss that only lasted a second or two before finally boarding the ship. I've said it before and I'll say it again I hate goodbyes.

~Time Jump 2 years~

Jim and I talked to each other at least 3 days out of the week when we had the chance to catch one another. We wrote often when we couldn't talk on the phones, it was all we could do to see/talk to one another. He had told me he had wanted to finish school as soon as possible so he could come back home sooner. So he's be taking classes during summer and constantly working with his instructors to do his best. Whenever we talked Sarah would ask Jim about his grades and every time his face would beam proudly as he smiled reporting he was either acing all his classes or A's and B's never having anything close to failing. The only time he had come home was to be Doppler's best man at the wedding, the wedding was amazing and Jim looked great in a tux. The wedding service was much like you'd expect with the wedding march and a reception. The happy couple let the band play at their wedding when the reception began. There were a couple of songs that only Adam and Sam played just so I could dance with Jim. I didn't mind that but those two kept making kissing faces at me when Jim wasn't looking, turning my face red. The next morning Jim had to leave for school he only came for the wedding and wanted to return to finish his studies. He only had really one more year left until he would finish his school entirely and we're all excited about him coming back home soon. Throughout the few years when Jim was gone the Benbow Inn was being rebuilt much larger than before, Sarah had even opted to have some rooms off limits to guests for when my family wanted to come and stay for a visit. It was so beautiful in the end, Sarah had commissioned me to give each room a theme to paint the walls. Honestly I almost had little to no sleep while trying to finish each room, I had even eaten in whatever room I was working on. Sarah had let me borrow some books to see some other scenery's to paint. I had painted seascapes, deserts, the lagoon nebula and jungle-scapes, I told Sarah I honestly wasn't as good as any professional she could hire since my paintings are more surreal and stylized but she didn't mind.


	31. Band Name and Opening Night

Chapter 29

Band Name and Opening Night

After the wedding between Doppler and Amelia, our band was actually doing a lot of underground gig's but before we had ever made our first concert we had a hard time coming up with names. We had almost gone on for days trying to think of names that would match what types of music we would play. Even Amelia and Doppler had thrown some names out that we could think about. We had narrowed down the two page list down to a select few names:

Avian Trio Obsidian Trio

Furious Relics Cosmic Voyage

Forgotten Statement Eternal Infatuation

Ankh Dragons Helpless Angels

Poetic dragons Bionic Phoenix

Abandoned Crossbow Celestial Lanterns

Bionic Blood Bionic Charms

After hours of trying to decide between the 14 different names we finally chose the name Bionic Charms. When it came to different venues on where we were playing we played from pop to Symphonic Rock. It was sort of slow at first trying to get our band out there in the world but once we had recorded a few songs Jim had asked us to send him the music chip demo. When we did, we found he had actually helped us out by playing it outside of his schools buildings at a park. This earned us a lot of publicity with the younger crowed and it wasn't long until younger owners of small bars were booking us for late night shows. After a while we ended up having to find an extra band member seeing how we couldn't depend on my iPod as back up instruments forever. Amelia had helped us recreate some other guitars and drum sets with a few connections. We had interviewed a lot of people young and old, but so far no one had that certain spark we were looking for in a band member. So for now it was just the three of us making do with what we had. It's been a two years since Amelia's and Doppler's marriage and in that time Amelia had given birth to three beautiful girls with her cat like DNA and one handsome boy who looked just like his father. The red head was name Deborah, the blonde was called Aria, the brunette was called Mizu, and the young boy was being named Devlon. They're about a couple months old and I could already tell that little Deborah was going to be a handful because whenever she thought no one was looking she would pick on her siblings. It's not so bad though they're relatively good children despite them being so young.

Now it's opening day of the new Benbow Inn and we were all getting into our best outfits for the special occasion. Amelia had decided that she wanted to fix my hair for the evening since her daughters' hair were too short to do anything fancy. Before we could start with my hair Amelia immediately had me get into yet another dress, but this one I had received from Amelia and Doppler. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wear a dress but I really couldn't say no to them could I? The dress was a beautiful shade of red orange that had a black corset which laced in the back; Amelia had helped me lace up tight enough to where it fit snuggly. The sleeves hung from shoulders and had gone down to hold onto my wrists. Amelia had surprised me with a new pair of boots. The boots were black leather and went just below my knees and buckled at the top. They laced up a bit and gave me about a two inch boost in height from the heels although no one could see them since the gown was floor length. I still wore my choker and serpent earring on a daily basis, although Amelia had helped me mend the lace on the choker after some wear and tear occurred. As the boys were finishing getting ready Amelia and I had gone into the bathroom while I sat down on the small chair in front of her vanity mirror. Over the course of two years my hair grew longer just passed my waist and actually never changed back to its brown hue. The tips continued to stay their violet color which made me extremely happy.

Amelia first brushed out my hair making it as soft as she could and began to brush my bangs off onto the side of my face instead of covering it as it usually did. She had even curled them slightly so they stayed out of my face. She was able to straighten out my hair with a device that was similar to a flat iron and with my hair flat it actually reached just below my butt. When my hair was completely straight she had put it some small hair pins which had some glass beads that stuck out against my dark hair. When she was finally finished with my hair, she and I emerged from the bathroom and we saw the men sitting on the couches waiting patiently with the infants who slept in their basinet. The boys were wearing their new steampunk coats, Sam's was a deep red while Adam wore a soft black one. Underneath the jackets they wore brown vests white long sleeved collared shirts and black slacks with black boots. Adam had keep his hair tied back his hair had grown significantly longer than before almost reaching his lower back. Sam's hair had grown longer as well barely reaching his shoulders and could be pulled back into a small pony-tail. Doppler and Amelia were wearing their normal garb while I was fidgeting in my own ensemble.

"Let's be off now." Amelia was ushering us all to the door while holding her son. Adam, Sam, and I each held one of the 'kittens' as we filed out the door. We had already packed our instruments into the small compartment in the back of the carriage. Amelia and Doppler had purchased a larger carriage for us all to ride in comfortably. Sarah had asked us to play opening night at the celebration she was having in the completion of the Benbow. The ride to the Benbow was pretty short and with made it within at least fifteen minutes just as a crowed was appearing in front of the Inn. Sarah was wearing a beautiful blue gown which was floor length with dark blue trim on the bottom. The sleeves are somewhat puffy and were the same light blue color as the skirt. The bodice of the dress was the same deep blue as the trim on the hem of the skirt with a light blue lace up decoration. A large ribbon was within the door way of the new two story inn with Sarah and Morph standing in front of it. Doppler had his camera pulled out from the carriage and the crowd had given Sarah some space as the ribbon cutting was about to begin. Morph had changed into a large pair of silver scissors and cut the ribbon just as Doppler snapped the photo with a large flash of light. The crowd cheered happily for Sarah as everyone began coming up to her and congratulating her. It wasn't long until the sun had descend and the celebration had moved indoors. The inside of the Inn was exceptionally beautiful everything was bright and yet it was still cozy like an actual home. Amelia and Doppler took back their children from my and the boys as we had to start setting up our instruments. I chewed the inside of my lip as we heard from Jim that he most likely not going to make it to opening night. But you know what they say, the show must go on and the three of is began setting up our instruments on the small stage tucked into a corner next to a large window. I had a mic much like when we had given the small concert on Khoda VII along with some stand up mic's for Adam and Sam again.

"Good evening everyone!" Everyone fell silent with smiles on their faces as the place filled with my voice from the speakers. "We are all here in celebration of Ms. Hawkins grand re-opening and the Benbow Inn. Congratulations Sarah!" She smiled happily and I could have sworn I had seen her blush while everyone gave another loud round of applause. We began playing slow strums of music which gradually grew louder and the song was growing into One by One by Simple Plan.

I remember wasting time/ Watching as the planes fly by/ I remember hearing the engines echoing through the sky/ And they used to say/ That someday you'll forget it/ You won't hear them/ And they used to say/ That times go by/ That nothing changes

I won't miss my flight again/ I'm not where I belong/ So give me just one chance/And one by one I'll prove you wrong/ One by one I'll prove you wrong

I remember every night/ Sitting by the runway side/ I remember waiting for a reason to say goodbye/ And they used to say/ That someday you'll forget it/ You won't hear them/ And they used to say/ The day goes by but you can't change it/

I won't miss my flight again/ I'm not where I belong/ So give me just one chance/And one by one I'll prove you wrong/ One by one I'll prove you wrong

Sometimes I think I've been wrong/ But this is the place that I think I belong/ And every time I speak my mind I'm leaving you behind/ I won't miss my flight again/ I'm not where I belong/ So give me just one chance/And one by one I'll prove you wrong

I won't miss my flight again/ I'm not where I belong/ So give me just one chance/And one by one I'll prove you wrong/ One by one I'll prove you wrong/ One by one I'll prove you wrong/ One by one I'll prove you wrong/

The place was so alive, as the people in the Inn had danced happily enjoying the music we were playing. We were about to play our last song before taking a break when B.E.N has busted out of the kitchen while holding several pieces of cake with white frosting. I had to decline a piece since having too much sugar hurt my teeth so I stuck to a sweet roll that was laid out on a table in the kitchen which was going to be set out soon. We took a short break as everyone ate their dessert and just as everyone was finished eating the door slammed open. I felt my heart jump and a small smile creep onto my face as the constables came through the door. Everyone gasped even Sarah's smile had almost fallen at their familiar sight. But as the both rolled of the robots stood beside the door her face graced a proud smile as they revealed Jim who had grown taller, with stronger facial features his hair cut shirt without his rattail and the gold earring gone. He was wearing his graduating uniform that consisted of a red collar, gold trim and buttons, with a white coat covering a white shirt. He also wore white pants which had gold trim running down the sides of the legs which were tucked into black and grey knee high boots. He looks down at himself with a proud smile then looking at Sarah who was still beaming with pride.

Everyone began cheering happily as the shock of the constables went away and one constable shook Jims hand and the other saluted the graduate. Adam and Sam had ushered me over back to the stage and we began to play a song. We began to play a version of Mrs. Dunwiddie's song that she would have played as everyone began clapping to a familiar tune and lined up in the middle of the room holding up flowers over whoever danced into the aisle. It was first Jim and his mother who danced through then Doppler and Amelia, Doppler spun his wife and she fell gracefully begin caught in Doppler's arms with smiles on both of their faces. B.E.N also danced but out in the open section of the room and did a somewhat more graceful version of the robot. The song ended and Jim looked up at me and I nodded me head a bit as I turned to the boys and smiled we began to play another song. I slowly began to strum the string of my guitar while I began to harmonize softly before beginning to sing while looking at Jim then blushing and looking away. As I began to sing the lyrics my heart thumped so widely in my chest that I feared it would burst.

She said, I was seven and you were nine/ I looked at you like the stars that shined/ In the sky, the pretty lights/ And our daddies used to joke about the two of us/ Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled/ And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree/ Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me/ You never did, you never did/ Take me back when our world was one block wide/ I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried/ Just two kids, you and I…/ Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly/ I wasn't tht little girl you used to see/ But your eyes still shine like pretty lights/ And our daddies used to joke about the two of us/ They never believed we'd fall in love/ And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes/ and said oh my my my….

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up/ Two A.M. riding in your truck/ And all I need is you next to me/ Take me back to the time we had our very first fight/ The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight/ You stayed outside till the morning light/ Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around/ We were sitting at our favorite spot in town/ And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time we walked down the Aisle/ Our whole town came and our mamas cried/ You said I do and I did too/ Take me home where we met so many years before/ We'll rock our babies on that very front porch/ After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven and you'll be eighty-nine/ I'll still look at you like the stars that shine/ In the sky, oh my my my…


	32. Into The Night

Chapter 30

Into the Night

~Just after Singing Taylor Swifts Mary's Song~

Everyone who had a partner was looking at each other with sort of a dazed face with eyes slightly glazed over, though I did not dare look at Jim. Even though Jim and I had been dating I still got relatively shy when it came to him or about my feelings. Somehow thought I was able to muster enough courage and looked at Sarah and she had a dreamy look on her face like a love struck teenager. I felt my face heat up even more as the soft claps of the happy couples filled the air and it gradually got louder. I shook my head and began smiling at the crowd, and nodded to the boys as a small rhythmic beat began to fill the air and instead of me singing I stepped back as it was Adam and Sam's turn to sing harmonizing with one another while I played the guitar and they played with their own instruments. This was their song to one another and Adams voice strong and was complemented by Sam's softer voice perfect for their song, Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback.

This time, I wonder what it feels like/ To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of/ But dreams just aren't enough/ So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling/ The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene/ Straight off the silver screen/ So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end/ Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there/ Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares/ Someone to love with my life in their hands/ There's gotta be somebody for my like that/ Cause nobody wants to do it on their own/ And everyone wants to know they're not alone/ There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere/ There's gotta be somebody for me out there/

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight/ And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu/ Me standing here with you/ So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?/ Is it that moment when. I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there/ Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares/ Someone to love with my life in their hands/ There's gotta be somebody for my like that/ Cause nobody wants to do it on their own/ And everyone wants to know they're not alone/ There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere/ There's gotta be somebody for me out there/

You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)/ When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)/ Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on/ Cause nobody wants to be the last one there/ And everyone wants to feel like someone cares/ Someone to love with my life in their hands/ There's gotta be somebody for me, oh!

Nobody wants to go it on their own/ And everyone wants to know they're not alone/ There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere/ There's gotta be somebody for me out there/ Nobody wants to be the last one there/ Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares/ There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere/ There's gotta be som+ebody for me out there

As we were playing I looked at the faces of the crowed and they were all smiling enjoying the snacks and drinks that were set out before the actual food was set out, some people were dancing with one another. When the song finally ended the crowd once again had dreamy looks on their faces and this time I had stolen a glance at Jim. When I finally stole a glace in Jim's direction, his eyes immediately connected with mine. I smiled and the strums of the guitars last notes slowly died down echoing slightly in the room. I smiled and set up my iPod that was set on top of the key board and set it up to where it was playing music so the boys and I could get a break and eat. Soon the room was filled with music on random and the beats began to get faster as everyone began to dance. I felt a slight tug on the corner of my dress and I looked down to see the little amphibian boy holding a somewhat wilted yellow daffodil and smiled with the retainer clearly showing on his teeth. I knelt down next to him and took the flower while placing it behind my ear. He did a shy bow and I did a small curtsy while I took his hand and I let him stand on top of my feet to dance. I smiled as the boy giggled and gave me a toothy grin as we danced for the entirety of the song. After the song had ended the boy got off of my feet and bowed and quietly thanked me for the dance before a young girl with blond hair pulled him into the next dance. As the young girl pulled him away she was spinning him around in fast circles and I giggled as the boys faced flushed as the girl began twirling him around faster to the beat of Kerli's Army of Love. I was smiling and watching the children when I felt a hand grasp mine as I was suddenly spun into a strong pair of arms. I felt my head spin from the sudden movement, when that passed I looked up to see Jims smiling face.

"You know, there are easier ways to get my attention don't you?" I smiled up at Jim, he was now easily 4 to 5 inches taller than me as he laughed a bit. His voice had become a bit deeper as well his facial features more defined.

"True, but what kind of fun would that be?" his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a hug squeezing me tightly. "I think you're shrinking Vi." He chuckled as I looked up and glared at Jim playfully. It was true Jim had grown much taller, the top of my head barley reached his chin.

"Yea sure Hawkins, soon I'll be as small as those children." I playfully punched him in the shoulder and laughed. Just then the slow rhythmic beat of Taylor Swifts 'Love Story' began playing as the dance floor cleared slightly as some of the guests moved to the small buffet that was placed out. Jim then released me and stepped back from me and bowed respectfully as he held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" I giggled as I felt my face heat up slightly and I took his hand and curtsied.

"My, what a gentleman." I smiled as he pulled me close by wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled up at the man and we began to waltz around the dance floor. I noticed Amelia and Doppler were also enjoying the slow dance along with other various couples. I smiled as everything felt perfect this night as I lay my head against Jim's chest as we danced. The dance ended as the song flipped and began playing Firework by Katy Perry and the people began dancing again. Jim had gently took my hand and led me out through some double doors that led out onto a balcony which over looked a newly built garden with lots of trees. There was even a walking path that led to a beautiful gazebo which was surrounded by roses and lilies in an array of different colors. The night was still, it wasn't too hot or cold, a perfect night to say the least. There was a full moon out lighting everything up outside with its soft white light. There was a small stream which was watering the smaller plants and flowers that lead down the hill. The water was making a soft rippling sounds as Jim lead me over to the bench just beside the gazebo which gave us a beautiful view of the city and the garden. I sat on the bench and pulled my hair over my shoulder giving my neck some air, the hair on the back of my neck prickled as the sudden temperature change.

"You look beautiful Vi." Jim said as he sat down next to me as he took my hand in his. I could feel the heat rising to my face from the compliment.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself, Jim." He smiled sheepishly as he scooted closer to me on the bench and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and I brought my hand to meet his, I looked up at the sky and there was an amazing cloud formation. "Jim look." I looked up at the sky with a wider smile as I could see out of my peripheral vision Jim was looking. The formation of the clouds were creating the familiar face of Silver who was smiling, there was even a light emitting from where his cyborg eye would be. I leaned my head against Jims shoulder as we both kept our eyes on the clouds. "I miss him." I felt Jim give my side a slight squeeze as he pulled me closer.

"I do too. Maybe we'll run into him again." I smiled and nodded.

"I hope so, I kind of wish he could have been here to see your success in school." I sighed happily and smiled. I then felt Jims hand leave my side as he took my hands in his. I looked over at him and smiled as I gently squeezed his hand slightly. He looked a little uneasy but he took a deep breath and sighed softly.

"Are you alright Jim? You seem as though you're a bit uneasy." Jim ran a free hand through his hair and smiled softly at me and replacing his hand on mine.

"Violet, when we first met we didn't get off to a great start." I could feel a smile forming on my face as the memories of our first meeting went through my head. "But then we quickly became friends and we had the greatest adventure anyone could have. And on that adventure I came to realize something. Having you by my side is what completes me, when I was away from you I felt like I left a part of me here at home." I felt my face begin to blush deeply and I could feel myself getting shyer as my smile began to grow. "But missing that piece, only made me more determined to finish school and come back to you." He got off the bench and he began to kneel in front of me. As he kneeled his hands released my own as he began to dig into his jackets inside pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. At the sight of the box I could feel my heart begin to pick up its pace and my eyes widen.

"Violet, I wish I could give you everything, but I hope this ring is enough. Violet will you marry me?" He then opened the box to reveal a stunning ring, the band was twisted with silver and gold and set inside of the band was a stone. The stone looked like it was a piece of the precious red gem that Silver had tossed over to Jim so long ago. The jewel was cut like a diamond and had looked like it had been polished within an inch of its life because it shone so brightly and had become translucent. I was speechless to say the least and as I tried to form words to speak Jim looked like he was becoming more nervous by the second.

"Jim…" I continued trying to find my words and Jim must have took this as the beginning of me declining his proposal since his face began to drop. I took a deep breath with a big smile on my face as I was finally able to get the words, a whisper at first but then it grew louder. "Yes….yes….Yes of course I will!" A smile spread from ear to ear as I practically knocked him over when I hugged him happily, not caring if the dress I was wearing got dirty. Jim fell back as he wrapped his arms around my waist happily as he gave me a mind blowing kiss. I smiled as Jim then slid the cool metal onto my ring finger while his other arm was still wrapped around my waist squeezing softly. I his breath tickled my ear as he hugged me tightly while we sat on the ground together for a few more minutes. We finally helped on another off of the ground and I helped Jim dust off his jacket and smoothed out my dress before we headed back inside. We walked into the building hand in hand and we were met with a loud roar of applause and congratulations. I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at Jim and he had the biggest grin on his face while chuckling softly.

"Alright who else here knew what was going to happen?" I crossed my arms while looking back at the crowd. As I scanned the room five different hands were raised in the air. I gave a playful glare to the group, it was Amelia, Sam, Adam, Doppler and Sarah. "I shoulda known!" The glare on my face turned into a smile as began to laugh while the whole room roared with congratulations and laughter. Sarah had come over two where Jim and I were standing and she hugged Jim first then me before kissing me on the cheek.

"Congratulations you two. I'm so proud of you Jim for finishing school and I'm so happy to be gaining a daughter." Sarah smiled directly at me and she took both of Jim and I's hands and squeezed them softly. "I'm so happy for the both you." As she finished speaking she went to help B.E.N with something and I smiled after her as I leaned into Jim's shoulder. Jim's hand had found mine and as our fingers laced together as music began to play from the speakers around the room. The song that was playing was one of Sam's favorites which was Christina Perri's Arms, with the slow beat the dance floor cleared as couples slow danced together. I felt the warmth of Jims hand leave mine and I looked over at him puzzled. A shy smile had escaped my lips as he did a slow bow with his eyes never leaving mine. I responded with a curtsy and took his outstretched arm as he began to slowly pull me into a waltz. Once the tempo sped up so did our dance, I pulled myself closer into Jim's body as it continued. "You know Mr. Hawkins that you've made me unbelievably happy." I could hear and feel his chuckle as he held me tighter, if that was even possible.

"Well Ms. Clearwater are you ready for the future?" I looked up at his face and smiled.

"No, not really, but that is part of the fun." He smiled and placed a kiss onto my forehead then he suddenly dipped me which earned a slight squeal escaping my lips. The sudden feeling like I was falling caused my arms to tighten around Jim's neck and he smiled at me with his eyes looking into mine. His eyes were beginning to close as his face came closer to mine, and I closed my eyes fully when our lips met. I could feel one of his hands releasing me and he kept me in the dip as he began to put his now free hand onto my cheek stoking it with his thumb. When the kiss was coming to an end I opened my eyes with heat rushing to my face once more and smiled at the man before me. He showed the biggest smile I had ever seen and a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as the final verse of the song played.

I hope that you see right through my walls/I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling/ I'll never let a love get so close/ You put your arms around me and I'm home/ You put your arms around me and I'm home

A/N: Well there it is *cries* I can't believe it's over! Thank you all who favorite/reviewed and helped me with this story! IF ANYONE wants a 'Final chapter' that has the marriage ceremony please tell me in the review and if ANYONE would want to do a collab for that chapter or any ideas please shoot me a message!

Blessed Be 3


End file.
